A Painless Lesson
by theforgetfulalchemist
Summary: As Avatar Korra enjoys peace after Amon's defeat, a spirit overseeing travels decides to give two brothers from another world guidance. So, in Amestris, as Ed and Al begin their separate journeys to east and west, they are spirited away to a snowy country and encounter a strange girl with elemental powers...and instead of new countries they find a new world to explore.
1. An Interruption

Note: This story came about due to simultaneously finishing an umpteenth reading of the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and Korra withdrawls waiting for book 2. It takes place directly after the season finale of Korra and where the epilogue left off in the Fullmetal Alchemist manga/Brotherhood. So beware of spoilers! I know there's a lot of FMA crossovers out there but I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: An Interruption

"Are you sure this is wise, Zhi?" Aang asked, his eyes slated in worry, his beard twitching in annoyance. The large spirit creature standing next to the Avatar turned to him. He looked something like an overgrown monkey much as Hei Bai took the form of a panda bear, Won Shi Tong an owl.

"Those two boys wish to learn more about the world around them. What better way for them to do so than to send them to your domain, with places and powers they know not? Would it not be instructive for them to know such a place exists and to give them the opportunity to glean what unique knowledge it offers? "

"But against their will? They should at least be contacted and asked about what they want."

"They lack the necessary spirituality to be contacted by us of the spirit realm. You know that well."

Aang thought back to the seventeen years he had unsuccessfully tried to contact his successor Korra until, finally, just mere hours before, he was able to actually speak with her and offer her his help directly. Yes, he understood.

"But still, we've no right to interfere."

"I've every right. Travels and helping people find what they seek is my jurisdiction. Even if the Elric brothers don't know it, and haven't asked for it, this is the best way for them to attain their goals on their journey."

"But they want to know more about that alchemy business." Aang argued. "They're both going to the east and west to find out about alchemy!"

"What they seek more generally is knowledge. I've already explained why they can better gain that where I'm sending them. Furthermore, Avatar Aang, I believe they are resourceful enough to apply what they gain in your human realm to their arts, even more successfully than they would in their own. I feel their quest to contribute to alchemical law will not be hindered but progressed. "

Aang sighed, defeated. "Spirits are so difficult. Alright, Zhi, you win. But _why_ does my reincarnation have to be involved in this? After everything that's happened to her recently and when she's finally resting with her family and friends in peace?"

"Who better to teach them about your world than its human incarnation?"

"Fine." Aang replied icily. Spirits. Humbug. He sighed heavily again and stared down, down into the world. He saw ice and snow, the place where his successor was not long ago sobbing in despair and was now enjoying a hot meal with those she loved.

"Watch out, Korra. You're going to have company."

* * *

Ed was still grinning like a maniac as he looked out of the train window. Not more than an hour ago he had taken a chance and asked Winry to marry him (in his own dumb, dorky way) and …she had said yes! He officially had a fiancée waiting for him back home, he was going to see amazing new places, and he was going to learn a lot. Things couldn't have been better. Well, he was disappointed he wouldn't see Lin on this trip (He kind of missed the idiot prince and his crazy guard). But other than that life hadn't seemed as bright for him as they had in the two years since the bearded bastard was defeated.

Until, of course, everything went dark and he felt himself whisked away almost as if by a wind or the Gate.

When he awoke, Ed felt nothing but a burning chill. He was vaguely reminded of Briggs, the fort, the Chimaera, that damned female general, the equally damned cold…cold? Snow? His eyes shot open to find, unsurprisingly…snow.

"What?"

He got to his feet quickly, growling, reached to transmute his arm into a blade, remembered his arm wasn't automail anymore, balled his hands into fists, and stayed alert. Surveying the frozen land, he noticed two blond figures lying next to him.

"AL! WINRY!"He shouted, causing both to groan, stir, and rise to their feet.

"Ed?"

"Brother?"  
Ed ran up to them and sighed in relief seeing they were both okay. Al had a jacket on still but Winry was in a T-shirt and apron, so Ed threw his coat off and wrapped it around her.

"Ed what happened to us?" She asked frantically. "Is this…Briggs?"

"I don't think so."

"Was…was it the Gate that brought us here, Brother?"

"I don't…I don't know…It didn't exactly feel the same to me. How did you two get here?"

"I was on the train on my way to Xing with Zampano and Jerso and suddenly it was dark and I felt, I dunno, wind or something. They must be wigging out back in the train if I disappeared like that."

"And I was in the workshop fixing Mr. Sawyer's new arm. Aw man, Granny's gonna kill me…"

Ed looked wildly around for signs of life. He vividly recalled being stuck in a blizzard on Mt. Briggs and wasn't keen on repeating the experience. He hoped that, like Briggs, this place was inhabited, but he hoped here they weren't armed. Looking around he saw something he hadn't noticed before that made him grin in gratitude- a large, elegant living compound a hundred yards away that was lit and clearly occupied. He turned his grin back to Al and Winry.

"Let's head over there."

"Good idea!" Winry agreed. "There should be people there that can tell us where we are."

"Let's try to hurry, though. Al suggested anxiously. "Before a blizzard comes in…"

As they approached the compound they saw shadows in an upper window and heard laughter. There appeared to be a feast going on inside and it made the trio's mouths water. It was nearing dinner time. As they looked up, one figure that seemed to be a young woman chanced to look out the window and started upon seeing them. In the open plain of snow around them they could hear every word spoken in the room clearly.

"Guys, look! There's someone out there!" The young woman said, getting up.

"What? Who?" A young man's voice replied. A tall figure, apparently sitting next to the girl, appeared.

"I'll go see who it is."

"I'll go with you!" the tall young man said.

"I'll be fine, Mako."

"I'm going."

"Whatever."

"Let's go too, Bolin." A second female voice called across the table.

"But I'm not done with my sea prunes!"

"C'mon…"

"It sounds like we're going to get some help!" Al said joyfully, thick streams of tears flowing from his eyes.

"Sounds like it, Bro!" Ed agreed, his tears sharp jets spraying all over.

"Look!" Winry interrupted, pointing at the compound. The gates were opening, revealing a group of people around their own ages who they could only assume where the four voices they had heard. A girl in a blue-and-white parka stood in front of the group, her hands on her hips, eying them critically. Her skin was dark- if it weren't for her ice-blue eyes, they would have thought she was Ishbalan. Standing behind her, almost protectively close, was a tall boy with short-cropped hair, and a bright red scarf around his neck. On her right was another girl with lighter skin but equally dark hair who looked suspiciously at them. On the left was a boy cradling a steaming bowl of stew who, Ed thought, must be the taller boy's brother.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I think we're a little lost." Ed called to them. "Okay, so, really lost." He amended. "Can you tell us where we are right now?"

"White Lotus Compound, South Pole." The dark skinned girl informed them slowly.

"SOUTH POLE?"

"Brother, what does she mean?"

"Ed, how can we be at the South Pole? I didn't think anyone lived there!"

They stared at the other group in shock. They just stared silently back, plainly confused.

"Do you…uh…want to come in?" The girl offered.

"Yes."

"Please."  
"Thank you."

When they had walked into the vast courtyard a few feet a larger crowd was gathering, joining the four youths. There was a very old woman, at least Granny Pinako's age. Beside her was a bald man with a long beard and a strange blue arrow tattoo on his head. Surrounding him were what the trio took to be his wife and children- two young girls standing close to him, the younger one clinging to the man's robes, talking fast, the older one looking intelligently ahead, a little boy hanging onto his father's shoulders, and a newborn in a woman's arms. Finally, behind them was a stern, scarred lady just in the beginnings of old age, and a middle aged couple. The wife looked so remarkably like the dark skinned girl, Ed guessed they were her parents.

"Korra, who are our guests?" The bald man with the tattoo asked. The dark skinned girl answered.

"They say they're lost, Tenzin."

"A moment of your time, kids." Tenzin said sharply. The four teens went up to him and they started speaking in whispers.

"Equalists…"

"How could they _not_ know where they are?"

"Fishy…"

"But if they were equalists, they'd have attacked by now!"

Finally the girl, Korra, went up to them grinning.

"Sorry about that! Please come in. I promise we aren't unfriendly, but with what happened in Republic City recently we can't be too careful. I'm Korra, by the way."

_Republic City…?_

Ed was about to ask for clarification when the strict-looking woman strode right up to them. She seemed to mark Ed as the leader as she loomed imposingly over him in particular and, putting her hands neatly behind her back, leaned over.

"Before we let you inside, answer me truthfully. You are in fact really lost and haven't come here to hurt anyone?"

"We aren't gonna hurt anyone lady." Ed said stoutly. Peculiarly, as he answered, the woman struck the ground with her bare foot, shimmying out of her shoe to do so. She seemed to think over his answer, and then nodded gruffly to Korra.

"Fine, let them in." She ordered the girl grudgingly, and walked off with a blasé attitude as if she hadn't just interrogated them and didn't care one way or another who they were or what their intentions were.

As they were lead further into the compound the tall man called Tenzin came up and introduced himself.

"How do you do, sir. Thanks for taking us in. My name's Edward Elric, this is my brother Alphonse Elric, and she's Winry Rockbell."

Before either of his companions could offer their thanks, Tenzin's younger daughter sped up to them so fast they could swear she was manipulating the air around her and began addressing them at a ridiculously fast speed.

"Hi my name's Ikki and this is my sister Jinora and my little brother Meelo and my other little brother Rohan, why are you so tall, Mister, are you taller than Mako and you, why are you so short your tiny and why are you so pretty, miss, and why are you in the South Pole anyway are you here to visit Korra to celebrate her meeting Grandpa huh? Huh? Or are you bad guys cause if your bad guys we can beat you up and how-"

"That's enough, Ikki." Tenzin snapped. "Our guests are tired and they don't want you to bother them."

"Yeah, shut up, stupid." Her older sister admonished her, hands securely over her ears with a sour expression on her face.

"Why don't you kids take these young people inside so they can rest and get something to eat?" The very elderly woman suggested, laughing as she pat the now quiet Ikki on the head.

"I wanna go too, Gran Gran!"

"No, Ikki."  
"Aww…"

"C'mon, before Ikki decides to follow us anyway and pester us half to death." Korra waved for them to follow and they went with the other teens out of the courtyard and into the building, going down a carpeted hallway toward a cluster of comfy looking rooms.

"So my name's Bolin." The shorter boy said cheerfully, practically bouncing down the hall.

"Mako." His brother offered, nodding slightly.

"Asami Sato here." The other girl greeted them politely.

Soon they were situated in a small room with a low table and a fireplace, with a promise of food on the way.

"Oh! You guys can have the rest of the sea prunes I was eating!" Bolin said excitedly, handing the bowl he was carrying to the three newcomers.

"I dunno, not many people outside the water tribe actually like sea prunes." Korra reasoned skeptically. "Oh looks like the fire's out." she noted, looking at the fireplace.

"You want me to do it?" Mako asked her.

"Naw, I got it." She assured him.

Ed assumed she was going to get a tinderbox but instead she pointed her hand at the fireplace …

And fire shot from it.

The three stared in shock. "What…did you just do?" Ed whispered. That wasn't alchemy. There was no transmutation circle, no zaps of electricity from performing alchemy.

"What do you mean? I'm a firebender." Korra shot back, bemused. "I know there aren't a lot of us at the poles, but…"

"You're a _what_? What's that?"

The quartet stared at the trio in disbelief and turned their incredulous faces back onto each other.

"Y'know bending…with fire…like waterbending… only with fire…" Bolin supplied unhelpfully, uncomfortably. Ed, Al, and Winry gave each other troubled looks. These people were acting like they were crazy for not knowing what firebenders were."

"I'm one, too." Mako told them. In demonstration, he raised his hand palm up and, sure enough, produced a small flame in his hand. Letting them get a good look, he closed his hand into a fist, snuffing it out.

"Brother how are they doing that!? There's no transmutation circles and-"

"Never mind that now- there's another thing I was wondering about. You said this is the South Pole…but the South Pole is uninhabited, as far as I know."

The incredulous expressions returned.

"Uninhabited?" Korra asked. "The Water Tribe's been here forever. I was born and raised here."

Ed, Al, and Winry gaped. Korra gave them all a long look, until she concluded "You've never heard of the Water Tribe, have you?"

Her friends looked at her in alarm.

"Never in our lives, miss." Al confirmed. "We've always been taught there's no civilization at the Poles."

"But that's crazy" Asami said. "Where could they _possibly_ be from that they don't know the Water Tribe?"

"Or bending…" Mako mused.

Suddenly, all seven teens came to the same conclusion. This wasn't _their_ South Pole.

* * *

"This reeks of spirit world shenanigans." The old woman, whom the trio had since learned was called Katara, declared confidently.

"Mother are you sure?" Tenzin asked.

"Right. Because I have no experience with this at all."

When it had become clear that Ed, Al, and Winry were _really_ not from around here, Korra had decided something other worldly was at play. Though Ed was not inclined to believe in higher powers, or spirits, or whatever it was they were dealing with, he couldn't deny that one minute he was on a train and the next in a snowy country where people shot fire from nothing and lived in the South Pole. There was no explanation he could think of, so he didn't object when Korra suggested enlisting Katara and her son Tenzin for help, who were, she assured them, experts on this sort of thing.

"I'm not saying that, Mother." Tenzin replied patiently. "I'm merely suggesting that isn't it more likely these kids have amnesia?"

"If they did they'd remember such basic things as the four nations and bending. And they remember their own names and other details about their lives which they wouldn't in the event of memory loss."

"Besides, look at them Tenzin." Korra insisted. "Have you ever seen hair that color? And their names aren't any I've ever heard."

"But if the spirits guided them here, what was their purpose in doing so?"

"I dunno. _You're _the spiritual expert. _You_ tell 'em why they're here."

"Well, maybe _they_ can tell us." Tenzin said. "Did you three have… a vision, any kind of vision, before arriving here? You say you felt a force pulling you, and you came to here. Before that, did you catch a glimpse of anyone or anyplace?"

"No sir, we didn't." Winry affirmed. "At least, _I_ didn't. You guys?"

Ed and Al shook their heads.

"…Hey, Tenzin, do you think Aang might know something about this?" Korra ventured.

"I don't know. _Possibly._" Tenzin stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Who's Aang?" Al asked.

"My husband." Katara told them.

"He was the previous Avatar…err well I guess you wouldn't know what that is…" Korra said. "Huh. Well, you know that firebending thing I showed you before?" The trio nodded. "Besides that, there's Earth."

Here Bolin stomped the floor causing a disproportionate indent. He stomped again, smoothing it out.

"Water."

To showcase this, Katara raised her hand in front of a cup of tea, which promptly rose into the air in a single, steaming line.

"And Air."

"Let me guess." Ed said before another demonstration, turning to Tenzin. "You and your family bend air."

"Why yes." Tenzin agreed. "Now, how did you know that, young man?"

"Your little girl." Ed explained. "I thought it was just my imagination but she was bending air when she ran up to greet us, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she does that when she's excited." Korra laughed. "But anyway. Normally someone can only bend one type. But there's always one person in the world who can bend all of them."

"That person is the Avatar." Tenzin finished for her.

"But then..." Al noted slowly, piecing something together "If there's only one at a time…and this man was the previous one…then ma'am, isn't your husband…?"

"Dead? Yes, he's been dead for eighteen years now."

Ed, Al, and Winry nearly toppled out of their seats.

"But, but, then how is he supposed to help us?" Winry asked.  
"Relax. The Avatar is reborn when the previous one dies- and they're able to communicate with their past lives."

The trio looked at each other thinking the same thing: these people were saying reincarnation was possible. Ed wondered if there was more to the soul than he supposed. Or if maybe souls worked differently here. Either way, given the strange things he had witnessed, he was inclined to believe this, too. He decided to save the questions for another time. Al, levelheaded as he was, instead of complicating the situation with a bombardment of inquiries only said

"Wow, then the current Avatar must be pretty amazing, if they can do all that."

"They sure are." Korra agreed, grinning.

"Oh, shut up." Mako admonished her, smirking though he was clearly trying to be mature and not laugh. Korra, on the other hand, broke into hearty laughter.

Wait then, _you_ are…"

"Yup, you're lookin' at her." She said through laughter, jabbing her thumb at her head. "The bridge between the two worlds and all that." Her expression turned sober and a little bashful. "But, uh…I ain't making any promises. I've only spoken with Aang once and that was kind of a fluke. Also, only a few hours ago."

Ed's jaw dropped. Just their luck.

"See, I'm just not very good at this spiritual crap yet. But! I promise I'll try." She added hastily.

"Korra will you _please_ not refer to communicating with your past lives as 'crap'?" Tenzin growled.

"Okay, okay, get off my case, Tenzin!" She huffed, getting up as her friends giggled.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bolin whined.

"Where do you think? To try and talk to Aang, smart one."

"Can't you do that here?" Mako asked.

"Well, it was on that cliff that I spoke with him. I figure it might be easier if I'm in the same place. I'll take Naga over there, and hopefully come back with answers for you guys." She smiled at the trio. "And I _don't_ want you following me this time" she shot at Mako sternly, who was moving to rise, obviously meaning to go too. "I kinda need to concentrate."

* * *

Korra hoped off Naga and ran over to the cliff she had met Aang. She flushed as the fresh memory played through her head and landed on noticing Mako who had followed her and, without hesitation, jumping into his arms and kissing him. She shook her head violently.

"Man, forget anyone else, I can distract my own friggin' self. Geez..."

She plopped down on the snow cross-legged and closed her eyes.

"Okay, Aang." She muttered "I don't need you this time, but someone else does. So, work with me, yeah?"

Before long she heard footsteps behind her and smiled. Turning around she faced the tall, bearded, and smiling figure of her predecessor.

"Sorry to bother you again Aang."

"S'my job, kid. Besides, I think I know what this is about. Are there three strange people about your age at the compound who don't seem to know where they are or how they got there?"

"Yes! They didn't even know what bending is. They're from some kinda different world, aren't they?"

"Yes."  
"So, you know about how they got here? I mean how is it even possible?"

Aang groaned in frustration. "Zhi." He said simply.

"Who?"

"The travel spirit. He watches over journeys and helps people find whatever it is they are searching for as he sees fit."

"What does that have to do with- wait! Ed, and Al too, they said they were on trains before coming here!"

"Precisely. In their world, instead of bending they've an ability called alchemy which is similar to bending in that it manipulates your surroundings but very different, especially in that it adheres to stricter natural laws. A few years ago, a villain wanted to use this power to destroy many people and those two boys helped defeat him. When they were taken here, they were on their way to learn more about this alchemy to put it to good uses."

"But then, what about the girl, Winry? She said she was at home when she was taken-not on any kind of journey. And besides, how does this Zhi guy think they'll get what they're looking for here? Alchemy exists in their world, not ours!"

"Zhi insists their true purpose is just to learn more in general." Aang said, not hiding his annoyance with the spirit well. He outlined Zhi's arguments, how he believed learning about the four nations would broaden the Elrics' horizons as they wished, and somehow help them achieve their goals in regards to alchemy research. "As for the girl, I think he wanted to give them a friendly face to be with them. The brothers have been separated from loved ones in the past; I don't think Zhi had it in him to cut them off from family completely."

"Damn, what's with that? Are all spirits this fickle? He didn't even ask them if they wanted this, he just teleported them to another ever-lovin' planet?"

"He deemed them…insufficiently spiritual to receive messages from the spirit world so he opted to just…send them."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Spirits operate in mysterious and insane ways, you see."

"Obviously. Well, how do we get them home?"

"I've tried talking to Zhi, but he said he'd only send them home when they've…gotten what they've gone out in search for."

"Was he…any more specific than that?"

"He was not."

"Great. Okay, no problem. We'll figure it out. Thanks, Aang."

"Any time, kid."

As Aang vanished, Korra got up and went over to Naga, stroking her snout.

"C'mon, girl. Let's tell them the _excellent _news." She grumbled sarcastically.

* * *

Back at the compound, Ed was anxiously awaiting the young Avatar's return. He really didn't know how he felt about spirits and past lives….even less about this being some kind of other world. But he had to hope all the talk about Korra having a past life that could help him, Al and Winry were true. His brow furrowed and his arms crossed in thought and worry, his hands drumming on his close –knit arms. To his surprise, Mako was in a similar state of irritation, his face creased and eyes shining with anxiety. Abruptly, he jumped out of his chair and strode toward the door leading toward the hallway.

"Bro! Don't! She said not to follow her!" Bolin called to his brother.

"I'm not!" He protested, turning back "I'm just…going to wait for her outside, okay?"

He was out of sight before Bolin could respond.

"Aaargh, idiot." Bolin groaned, plunking his head down on the table.

Winry smiled happily after the boy.

"He's sure protective of her, isn't he?" she observed in that satisfied tone she always adopted talking about these things. Ed scoffed- even through all this insanity and even in another world, Winry was still a hopeless sap. For some reason, though, the comment seemed to wound Asami.

"Well, considering what happened the last time, I'm not surprised." Bolin said wistfully.

"Why, what happened?" Winry asked.

"Oh yeah, you guys wouldn't know. See, there was this crazy guy (we think he's dead now) and he was all antibender and stuff. He somehow found a way to take people's bending away. The psycho was gonna do it to ALL of us, man! But the long and short of it is Korra took him down but lost her bending. She…pretty much freaked out." He related quietly. "I mean, she got it back from Aang, but…for a while it seemed like we'd lost her, y'know?"

Ed turned his palms over and stared at his hands, hands that once could perform alchemy that had gotten him a government license at twelve. He could feel his brother watching him and memories passed between them, of an emaciated body, of the truth's shock and joy at being beaten, of Ed's gate shattering forever, of going home, finally going home…

Before he could dwell on it much longer, Korra walked back into the room, quickly followed by Mako. She didn't look pleased.

Great.

"So I got some bad news, some more bad news, and some totally insane news." Korra informed them dryly.

"Story of my life." Ed mused just as sarcastically.

And so she told them everything Aang had told her. As she related their conversation, her mother Senna came in with hot drinks for everyone and listened to the story too.

"So, what can we do…?" Winry whispered when she was done.

"Who does this guy think he is, the Truth!?" Ed shouted, to general silence and stares.

"_Brother!_" Al hissed warningly.

"Uh, never mind. Anyway, how in hell do we get back?"

"Yes" Al interjected. "After all, our purpose in travelling was to learn about alchemy. Alchemy doesn't exist here so there's no texts or experts to draw on- wither we continue researching it or abandon it for the time being we wouldn't know where to start."

"Well, in any case, we can't leave you here. We can take you to Republic City with us. We're going back tomorrow." Korra offered.

"Oh, honey, do you have to go so soon?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, we do. I'm sorry Mom." She answered regretfully.

"What? You mean you guys don't live here?" Winry questioned.

"Nope. We live at Tenzin's place in the city. You'll love it!"

"Wait, so…you don't live with your mom and dad, Korra?" Al wanted to know.

She smiled sadly. "No. Tenzin couldn't leave the city because of his work and he needed to teach me airbending, so I went to stay with him. It's a big place, so there'll be plenty of room for you."

"I just hope you'll be able to find something helpful there." Asami said.

* * *

"He's. So. Cute." Al exclaimed breathlessly, his eyes practically sparkling. Pabu, the object of his comment, was curled up in sleep, twitching and yawning. It was late, and the teens were sitting around the fire in a small room, all glad for company their own age-it made Ed, Al, and Winry less anxious about their bizarre situation.

"I KNOW RIGHT!?" Bolin agreed excitedly.

Ed and Mako exchanged looks, eyebrows raised, that said _I swear he's not always this much of a girl. _Winry, Korra, and Asami all giggled.

Bolin pouted. "Whatever, you and I both know cute things get cute girls, right, Al?"

"That's right!" Al said with a comically determined expression on his face.

"Tch. Whatever."

"So cruel, Big Bro!" Al sobbed.

"Eh, we'll show 'em, huh, pal?" Bolin said brightly, punching Al lightly on the shoulder. Their older brothers just rolled their eyes. Trying to stifle her laughter at Mako's grouchy expression, Korra addressed Ed.

"So you guys say there's a place like the South Pole where you're from?"

"Yeah, called Mt. Briggs. The three of us where there a few years ago. It's …less pleasant than this place (we got stuck in a blizzard and everything)."

"Say, do they have polar-bear dogs there?"

"Polar-bear dogs?"

"Remind me to introduce you to Naga tomorrow."

Tomorrow. Tomorrow they were going to the city to try and see if they could get home. Ed had been going through everything he knew in his head, planning…If Republic City was anything like Central there must be libraries, museums, courtrooms, plenty of places with things to learn from. But they had no way of knowing if and when they had satisfied this more-of-a-bastard-than-Truth spirit thing. When they had set out, he and Al had no idea how long they were going to be gone, nor did they have a clear game plan. If this Zhi, whatever he was, wanted results, Ed was afraid he'd be sorely disappointed. So, he figured he'd better start thinking of ways to help them the way he always did- with his own power. He could no longer open the Gate, but Al could. He, Ed, could guide him through it. Though Ed didn't have a Gate anymore, he was pretty sure he could get through Al's- their spirits were likely still connected. But even so, they would need a stone to pass through unharmed (he got an involuntary chill at the thought of Al losing his body again). Considering alchemy didn't seem to exist here, he was sure no one had produced one-and he didn't much care to use it even if they did. Not if there was another way. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Winry smiling at him.

"Don't worry, Ed. If anyone can figure this out, it's you."

He smiled back, taking her hand. "I hope so, Winry."

"Don't worry-I promise we'll help you get home." Korra assured them. Mako, Bolin, and Asami smiled encouragingly.

"Well, perhaps we should all turn in?" Asami said. "It sounds like we've all got a long day in store for us tomorrow."

Ed tossed and turned, unable to sleep. It was like the day after they first met Father in his lair- he had been exhausted and unable to think but still he couldn't stop. Now, too, he knew the best thing was to get at least a little rest but his brain refused to shut down. He tried reciting the periodic table of elements in his head to relax but that only gave him a headache. Frustrated and with the reality of the entire hopeless mess they were in sinking in more and more, he hoped out of bed growling. He trudged into the wide open court yard and wordlessly moved through several practice forms. He was hoping it would take his mind off everything and work off some energy so that he could finally get some sleep. He tried to do what Izumi had advised him so long ago when he was studying under her-letting his stress leave him with every solid punch and kick.

"Hey you're not bad, short stuff." Came a voice from behind. Turning around he saw Korra walking in his direction from the door, smirking. "Your roundhouse could use a little work though."

"Heh, yeah, I noticed the last time I sparred with Al. Then again, I _never_ win against him." Ed complained. "So what's up? Couldn't get to bed?"

She shook her head. "Too much has happened. Mako's probably gonna yell at me- I haven't exactly made a habit of sleeping lately."

"Bolin told us a little about what happened."

"Eh, well." She shrugged, wanting to put it behind her. "So, you always do practice forms when you can't sleep?"

"No, but my alchemy teacher always said martial arts strengthen your mind and spirit. Considering our situation, I figured it couldn't hurt."

"That's cool. Do you wanna go a few rounds?"

"Sure! My brother's always tellin' me not to hit girls, but I say I'm not sexist."

"Ha!"

They took stances and swung punches at one another, both barely missing. The next time they both connected squarely, knocking each other back a bit. Their surprised stares turned to slightly evil grins as they charged at each other again. After a few more punches, Korra asked

"Hey did something happen to your right arm?"

"Uh, why, why do you ask?" Ed wondered uneasily.

"Well, your right hook's not as strong as your left. You break your arm before or something, man?"

"Uh, it's uh…kind of a long story." Ed stammered. They hadn't even noticed his automail leg yet. He would have to explain somehow, sometime. It was only fair given that they had taken complete strangers in, were willing to help them and house them.

"Could I explain when we get to the city? I think I should explain it to everyone, and Al and Winry should get a say in it too."

"O...kay?"

"Sorry! It'll make sense, I swear. Or maybe not, there's no alchemy here so I don't know how much of it will make sense to you guys…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Anyway, thanks for the match. I think I can sleep now. Well, I can think clearer at least. I'll try to get some sleep again."  
"Night, then."

"You turning in?"

"No…no, I think I'm staying up for a bit longer. But hey, I can't wait to show you the training grounds on Air Temple Island."

"Tomorrow then."

"See ya pal."

* * *

"How did I _know_ you were out here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Rang a familiar deep and concerned voice into the open night of the courtyard, making Korra pause in the middle of a cycle of airbending forms. She straightened up with a slight smile.

"And how did _I_ know you'd say that?"

"You did, did you?" Mako laughed, sitting down.

"Yup. Ran into Ed out here just a bit ago." Korra told him, sitting down next to him. Mako pulled her in closer. "I told him you were going to scold me for not sleeping."

"Well, you're not!"

"I _know_. And neither are you."

"Fair point. So…are you…okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm okay. I…I'm sorry I ran off before. I wanted to tell you I felt the same way, I just…" Korra burst out and was cut off by a tight hug.

"It's alright. I understand. It's all alright now."

"Thanks. For not giving up on me."

"Hey, you didn't give up on me all those times I was a complete jerk to you."

"Yeah, you were a jerk, weren't you?"

"Hey now!"

Korra shot up, laughing. "Welp, guess we should get some sleep. See you in the morning." She said mirthfully, walking back into the compound. Mako smiled softly after her before following her inside to rest up himself.

Next chapter, Republic City!


	2. A Big City Welcome

Chapter 2: A Big City Welcome

"Ugh. Why does it have to be morning." Korra complained, hair entirely disheveled from bedhead as she accepted the bowl of noodles Senna passed her.

"You're the one who said you had to get back soon." She pointed out trying to straighten her daughter's hair.

"That was _before_ the morning happened."

After a hasty breakfast, it was time to make the long journey to Republic City. Al, always trying to be useful, offered to help with Tenzin's kids and ended up with a screaming Meelo on his shoulders pulling at his ears and Ikki at his heels again asking a million questions such as if he had a girlfriend, if he liked lychee juice, and for the second time if he was, in fact, taller than Mako. In this state he lumbered into the courtyard with everyone else. The trio watched curiously as Korra walked ahead, whistled sharply and yelled

"Naga! Come here, girl!"

And the hugest dog they'd ever seen, the size of a Briggs grizzly bounded up to her, barking piercingly. Slowing down to a stop, it licked Korra's face and turned to the newcomers, sniffing madly, making the trio flinch in unison.

"Guys, meet Naga."

"So this is a polar-bear dog…" Ed observed, stunned.

"And I thought Den was a big dog, heh…" Winry commented nervously.

"Man, you guys have the best animals." Al lamented wistfully as Meelo continued to abuse his ears.

"Don't worry, she's real friendly." Korra informed them, grinning. Naga turned back to her master and resumed licking her face.

"So how are we getting to the city?" Ed wondered.

"You kids will be taking the ferry." Pema stated, bouncing the baby boy, Rohan. "Me, Tenzin, and the children are going to take our sky bison."

"Sky what."

At that moment what indeed appeared to be a bison that could fly (only with an arrow type marking and six legs) drifted down from overhead, Tenzin straddling its neck, steering it with reigns. It landed with a puff of air, the trio's jaws dropping.

"THE. BEST. ANIMALS." Al repeated, not fully out of his daze. Pema, unfazed, adjusted her grip on her baby and beckoned to her other children. Meelo climbed down from Al's shoulders and joined his sisters who were running to their father. When Tenzin's family was situated they called out their goodbyes and see-you-at-homes, Tenzin ordered clearly "Oogi, yip, yip!", and they took off into the clear morning sky in a northern direction. They all waved until the flying beast was out of sight. When the airbending family was a glint in the sky, Korra faced her parents.

"Well, I guess this is it. Take care Mom, Dad."

"Love you, hon."

"Take care yourself, Kiddo."

Tonraq and Senna both enveloped their daughter in an embrace, which she returned forcefully. As Korra went to hug Katara goodbye, they both turned their softened expressions to her companions.

"Make Korra take you all along next time she comes home." Senna ordered cheerfully. I'll make some noodles for you, Bolin."

"Thank you, ma'am." Bolin thanked her reverently.

"Yes it was great to meet you both. Korra's lucky to have such good parents." Asami said in a tone of good will but laced with such longing and suppressed grief that Ed wondered what the heck her own parents were like- were they no good pieces of shit like his father? Dead like his mother and Winry's parents? A combination of the two?

Tonraq looked Mako in the eyes intently, grinning wider. Uneasily, the boy bowed to the older man, in a manner similar to the people of Xing, one hand held straight, the other a fist connecting to the opposite palm. But Tonraq responded by wrapping him in a strong friendly hug. Mako looked slightly taken aback but happy as Tonraq pulled away.

"And good luck to you three." He directed at Ed, Al, and Winry as he pat the young man's shoulder. This second wave of goodbyes over with, the seven teenagers followed Bei Fong, the strict older woman they had seen yesterday, out of the compound. Korra caught her parent's eyes as they left, Tonraq pulling Senna into a one-armed side hug as they watched their daughter go.

"Let's go, kids." Bei Fong snapped putting on a business-like attitude, striding briskly. "Tenzin's put me in charge, so I expect you all to behave. Now, let's get home. I believe I have a job to take back and a city to clean up."

"Woo, you go, Bei Fong!" Korra encouraged, pumping her fist in the air and marching along. The Elric brothers paled as they realized who this tough older woman reminded them of.

_Oh man, she's just like the Major General_ Ed thought weakly. Briefly, a terrifying vision of a blond woman in a military uniform with a glare that could kill small animals (and small alchemists) swam in his head.

"You okay, man?" Mako asked him, looking back at Ed whose face was turning an ugly sea foam green. Beside him, Al was blue and shaking in fear. Bolin turned to him with the same concern.

"We're…we're fine…" Al asserted, distracted, apparently trying to shake the vision of the Major's sister as strongly as his brother was. "We were just violently reminded of someone who instills intense fear into the very fibers of our being is all."

The main thought in Ed's head when they arrived at the docks and boarded a large ship was that he hoped they didn't come across anyone like the Colonel when they got to Republic City.

* * *

The sun was setting when the ship arrived into Yue bay and made a be-line for the port. The trio stared wonderingly at an enormous statue in the middle of the bay, depicting a serious-looking young man in a flowing robe and holding a staff out royally. Beyond the statue was a mass of buildings, smoke, noise, and more people in one place than the trio had ever seen.

"Welcome to Republic City!" Korra declared, grinning in a way reminiscent of her father, showing off the family resemblance.

"This place is even bigger than Central!" Al gaped, leaning on the railing of the ship's deck where all the teenagers were standing to get a good look.

"I hope it's at least _cleaner _than central." Winry drawled, coming up to stand next to Al, peering over the railings as well.

"No promises there." Mako snarked back.

"Say, who's he?" Winry pointed to the statue of the young man.

"That's Aang." Korra announced, beaming at her past self. "He was one of Republic City's founders."

"So where in the city do you live?" Winry put to them, eyes still scanning the gigantic metropolis. In reply, Korra pointed her finger at Republic City and trailed it from the urban sprawl to the bay and let it rest on a small island in its center. It was littered with ornate buildings that looked vaguely Xingese to Ed.

"Air Temple Island!" Korra informed them. "Tenzin's place. That's home sweet home for us, and you guys now too."

"All four of you live there?" Al asked, now directing his gaze at the island.

"Yep!" Bolin answered cheerily. "Cuz during the Equalist activity our place got burned down by crazy terrorists. And Asami's dad turned out to _be_ a crazy terrorist!"

"Bro. You're doing it again."

"Oh. Sorry."

Well. Now Ed knew what the deal with her folks was.

The moment was saved from becoming awkward and depressed by Bei Fong joining them on deck as they pulled into the bustling city. She parted ways with the teens at the police station stating she one, had strong words to have with the chief of police who was currently occupying her job, two, she didn't feel like looking at Tenzin's mug, and three, Korra better stay out of trouble damn it. And so the band of young people meandered down the crowded streets, laughing, the four who lived there pointing out landmarks to the trio. They caught a ferry to Tenzin's home, still laughing as they stepped off the boat and wandered up the stone path to the house.

"Yeah, and the sheep, it chased Brother for over half an hour before Mr. Reid finally caught it." Al was saying, making Ed chase him up the stairs a bit ahead while Winry chastised them for acting like little kids. Soon, they reached the top and found themselves in the central courtyard of another compound, but this one was, instead of being stark white, full of warm colors like red and yellow.

"Oh, just FYI" Bolin piped up. "Training grounds are too the left, you don't have to wear air acolyte clothing, you don't get your own sky bison, and there are 5,352 trees."

"Th…thanks…?" Al returned, puzzled.

"Wait, I don't think that's quite right…" Mako thought out loud.

"Yaaay they're back! They're back!" Ikki's voice rang as she scrambled toward the teenagers from the house. Her older sister was again plugging her ears. Ed smiled, Jinora reminding him of the times Al had annoyed him when they were younger. Meelo ran up to Al, pulling on his jacket, demanding he play air ball with him, only to look disappointed when his sisters reminded him he wasn't an airbender.

"Don't worry I can still play with you guys!" Al reassured him. The boy's face lit up and he and his sisters dragged their new playmate to the training grounds.

"You guys want to follow 'em and check the place out a bit?" Korra offered.

"But shouldn't we go find Mr. Tenzin and thank him for letting us stay?" Winry suggested self-consciously.

"Don't worry about it. He's at a council meeting in town hall; he'll be there all day. In fact, with the equalists and Tarrlock and everything, I doubt they'll get out before dark and if I know Tenzin, he's gonna be grouchy when he does get back- I'm betting talking to him will out of the question today."

"Who's Tarrlock? And what was with these equalists, some kind of terrorists, right?" Said Ed.

"…I guess we should explain some things. Just, so, you know what you guys have gotten yourselves into." Korra mused, smiling apologetically.

"…We should too. You guys took us in, so I figure we owe it to you to be totally honest."

"I appreciate that." She told him sincerely.

"There's…a lot of stuff that led us to where we were when we ended up here." Ed confessed. "And if we're in your world because of it I think you deserve to hear it and know why."

He didn't relish the thought of reliving the past twelve years of heartache and loss and pain but he still firmly believed, as he did at the South Pole, that he had to tell them. His new companions, understanding how big this must be for him, gave him serious looks but Korra broke her's to make the same uncomfortable look he himself got whenever he didn't want to face something emotionally challenging.

"Eh, but, not right now, alright?" She pleaded. "We just got home! Let's relax right now and talk about this tonight."

"Okay, it's a really long story any-waaaa, what the hell Al!? Ed yelled at his younger brother who had just barreled into him being chased by Tenzin's children. They had arrived at the training grounds as they were talking and Al was already engrossed in a game of tag.

"Sorry, Bro!" Al apologized, laughing and turning around to run the other way. As Al continued to entertain the kids Korra went straight to a cluster of gates that looked like they'd spin if they were pushed. She chuckled maniacally.

"This is _so_ awesome! I can do _this_ now."

She took a leap at the gates- at her landing she spread her arms forward creating blasts of wind from both hands, making the gates swing rapidly. Rushing forward, she weaved into the moving gates dodging and spinning through the contraption, not getting hit once until she came out on the other side looking triumphant.

"Heh, it's great I can do this without having to listen to Ikki's yammering." She gushed gleefully. Ikki, still playing with Al, twitched but resumed playing. Just then, Pema arrived to collect her children and get them to do their schoolwork and recruited Asami to help with dinner. Everyone else stayed on the grounds until the sun went down completely, Korra still practicing airbending. The trio was invited to eat with the family in their dining room, a large, well lit room with a spacious square table and sliding doors (another thing that was Xingese-like, they should keep count, Ed thought). The food, too, was like Xingese food: Rice and dumplings, greens and broiled fish. As predicted, Tenzin was nowhere to be seen.

"Is Daddy still at work, Mommy?" Jinora asked her mother as everyone sat down.

"Yes, your father called to say he'll be late and to start eating without him."

So, after a short prayer, food started passing hands and chatter rose, all of them talking and eating at once. Ed was pleasantly reminded of the times he'd visited the Rockbells on their journey and how the lively dinners cheered him up, even though he never admitted it. Beside him Jinora took a book from her pocket, propped it up behind her plate and read as she attacked her rice. More memories of childhood dinners, half-remembered, from better times than when his automail was being repaired, flooded his mind.

_Stop reading at the table, Ed!_

_Shut up, Winry!_

_But, it's rude!_

_You're not the boss of me!_

"What'cha reading?" Ed had leaned over to look at the words on the page.

"It's about Grandpa Aang and Gran Gran." Jinora said happily, skimming the page she was on quickly. "Their adventures were _so_ amazing; I've read about them a million times."

Ed was struck by how little he and Al had read for fun as kids. They had been so occupied with Alchemy texts, first to make their mom happy, then to bring her back that they never found time to read stories. Even Winry, who went through medical textbooks like water as a kids and who was always reading up on automail engineering, had found time to check a novel out at the public library once and a while.

"Hey, Jinora? Do you think I could read it when you're finished?"

"Sure! I'm almost done. You'll _love_ the part in book two where Great Uncle Sokka drinks cactus juice."

"So that actually happened? I thought Katara was joking." Korra chimed in mouth thick with dumpling, from across the table.

"Yes Korra, it did, but I think we would all like to forget that." Tenzin's voice grumbled tiredly and irritably. The tall man trudged through the dining room, kissed his wife on the forehead and took his seat, wearily dishing out rice for himself to a chorus of "daddy-your-home" and "welcome back".

"So how did the council meeting go?"

"Not good."

"How not good?"

"I'm not discussing it right now; I want to eat in peace."

"But...!"

"After _dinner_, Korra."

But after dinner, Tenzin was so tired he went straight to bed and all the children- except Jinora who could stay up to read- soon followed, and Pema started on the dishes, Rohan asleep in a cradle on the counter next to her. Korra inched past her to grab a pitcher of lychee juice from the icebox and seven glasses from the cupboard, summoning the other teens outside. She took them to a portion of the deck that had a small flimsy table with a radio on it similar to the ones people had back in Amestris.

"If you're going to tell us what crazy spirit magic you dabbled in to get sent here" Korra began, putting the pitcher on the table, turning the radio on to a channel playing soft jazz and passing out cups "Now might be a good time to do it. Tenzin's out like a light, so he's not gonna be making us go to bed anytime soon. If this is going to take a while, we got time."

"Now's a good a time as any, I s'pose." Ed conceded.

"…Did you really dabble in spirit magic?" Asami asked, unconvinced, as they crowded around the radio and their juice at the table, insects blaring in the night.

"No! I mean, it's more of a science but maybe it's similar to what you guys think of as spirit magic." Al reasoned. Asami looked at Winry to put her two cents in. She quickly colored and waved her hands dismissively.

"Oh no, I'm not an alchemist, that's all on these two." She protested. "But I was there for some of it, so I'll help tell you guys what happened."

"No pressure, okay?" Mako told her kindly. "You guys don't have to tell us anything you'd rather not talk about." Ed snorted, at the inversion of the boy's understanding words to what the Briggs medic had so harshly asserted to him and Al two years before. _That's no excuse. Everyone here has "something they'd rather not talk about"._ Yes, this place definitely beat Briggs by a longshot.

"What _did_ happen to you three?" Bolin asked them sympathetically, almost as if he was afraid of how horrible their answer would be.

"A lot." Ed stated simply. "But I guess the best place to start would be when our mom died…"

* * *

"Okay. So _that_ was the saddest story I've ever heard." Korra whispered, the story over. It had indeed taken several hours to tell and it was now very late at night. The group was much less organized than it was when the storytelling had begun. Empty cups littered the table and floor along with snacks procured at Bolin's insistence. The radio was off, the stations having gone off the air some time ago. Mako was now balancing on the deck railing; Korra was sprawled out against it, sitting cross-legged on the deck floor. Ed had just concluded the long tale that he, Al, and Winry had shared telling by relating Father's demise and how that was how things stood in the present day, when he had found himself on the westbound train he had been spirited away from. After Ed was finished, at Al's urging, he and Winry blushingly confessed to what they had said to each other before Ed boarded the train and the younger boy almost squealed in excitement, crushing them in bear hugs (_Note to self: still strong even though not armor_, Ed reminded himself dimly). He glared at the others who were beaming at them in congratulations. Winry lowered her gaze shyly, but she looked very happy.

"But what do you know; it sounds like you really did dabble in spirit magic." Asami chided lightly.

"Yeah, this Truth thing sounds a helluva lot like a spirit." Korra agreed from the deck floor.

"Those Homunculi though dude." Bolin shuddered. "Now _that's _some scary shit, right there. The way they look like people…It's like how you could never tell if someone was an equalists by looking at them, but instead of an equalist they're _monsters waiting to kill you with their evil spirit magic_!"

Mako made no comment, but seemed deep in thought, rocking back and forth on the railing.

"You alright up there?" Korra shot at him gently.

"Yeah. Fine."

Korra didn't seem to believe him and kept staring up at him in concern. Bolin, too, seemed to sense something was bothering him and they both seemed to know what it was. Korra, however, dropped the subject for the moment to say

"Man, though, I gotta hand it to you- taking on that Father guy like that? Aw-_some_! Aang told me you laid the hurt on some bad guy, but I didn't think it was some dude with the power of a frickin' _god_! You got _my_ respect, that's for sure.

"So you guys…believe us?"

"Well…yes." Korra said frankly.

"Yup."

"That's right."

"Sure do."

"Trust me, short stuff, crazy shit happens in our world, too." Korra said nonchalantly leaning back and waving her arm vaguely, presumably for emphasis. "Why do you think we weren't fazed by the idea of you being summoned from another world by a spirit?"

"It's a heckuva story to take in, I'll give you that, but…we definitely believe it." Bolin said easily.

The trio sighed in relief.

"That's good. I mean it's not like you see walking suits of armor every day." Al joked.

"No, but it would be _totally cool_ if you did."

The mood instantly clouded.

"What? What'd I say?"

"Bro! Seriously!"

"Sorry…that had to have been rough. I mean, I dunno what I'd do if I couldn't eat at Narook's _ever_."

"That's just because you're more fond of noodles than is healthy." Korra pointed out teasingly.

"But now that we know where you're from" Mako began seriously "we need to think of ways to get you home. What about that Gate of Truth thing?"

"No good." Ed stated dejectedly. "Even if I could get through Al's gate, we'd still need a stone if we want to avoid what happened the first time we opened it. And besides, if we can get this spirit-bastard to return us, I think we'd prefer that method."

"Knowledge and Alchemy it is then!" Korra cheered "But, for the record, I think a spirit magic portal would be _way_ cooler."

"Does Republic City have a library?" Ed wondered. "I think that might be the best place to start."

"_Do_ we have a library?" Korra asked blankly.

"Truly, you are one of the great minds of our age." Mako teased her dryly.

As Korra put him in a headlock, Asami faced Ed.

"We do have a library, actually. Republic City Public Library is on 5th Street."

"I guess Aang _was_ big on communication and education and everything." Korra said, still holding Mako in a headlock. "We can take you there tomorrow. In fact, let's bring Jinora- if I know her, she'll know the town library better than the librarians."

Having heard the trio's story, and with some start to a plan, they cleaned up their mess, sneaking quietly through the house, so as not to wake anyone up, said their goodnights, and went off to sleep. Korra and Asami took Winry away to the girl dorms while Mako and Bolin showed Ed and Al to the men's dorms, offering them the rooms next to theirs. Ed opened his room's door to get some much needed sleep, but before he could, Mako stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
"Ed, I just wanted to say…good on ya, y'know, for what you did for your little brother. That's big. That's real big."

And the taller boy went into his room before Ed could respond.

A/N: Happy Halloween! Thanks to everybody who reviewed/faved/followed! Well now they're in Republic City. Sorry this chapter was somewhat short-I promise the next one will be longer. Now that they're in the city, Ed, Al, and Winry are going to be trying to get home in earnest. Next chapter: the trio learns more about bending and explore Republic City.


	3. Bending, Noodles, and Heavy Machinery

Chapter 3: Bending, Noodles, and Heavy Machinery

Ed woke up, hair matted and flowing out of its tie. Having an idea about what to do had helped him sleep better than the previous night and he felt more refreshed and relaxed than he had since arriving in this new world. Groggily, he stepped out of his small room. As he stretched in the hallway, the door to the right of his room opened and Bolin emerged, wearing a worn out tank top and boxers, his cowlick sticking straight up.  
"Good morning compadre." He greeted brightly, with a mock solute.

Mako walked out of his room with worse bedhead than either of them.

"Mornin', Bo. Hey, Ed. Where's Al?"

"Oh, he must still be asleep." Ed guessed. He casually strode to Al's door and pounded on it harshly with his fist.  
"Hey, Al! Wake the heck _up_ man, we got work to do!" He yelled. "Ever since he got his body back, he's been a heavy sleeper." He put to the other boys as an aside. "C'mon, Al!"

Eventually, Al came out, rubbing his eyes and smoothing out his hair.

"Al, my main dude!" Bolin shouted raising his arms in excitement. "You ready to hit the books?"

"You know it!" Al agreed, smiling, still rubbing his eyes.

In the kitchen Pema, Asami, and Winry were doing the dishes and cleaning up.

"Hey boys, you missed breakfast." Pema announced from the sink. She dried her hands off and went to scoop them up some rice from a pot on the counter.

"Ed, Al, it's rude to sleep in when you're a guest!" Winry scolded them.

"Shut up, I didn't sleep well yesterday, get off my case." Ed grouched as Pema gave them bowls of rice that they scarfed down.

"So, is Korra still asleep?" Mako asked. "We need to get to the library."

"Oh, no, she's up." Pema said.

"Korra's up before us? What's next, Hasook became a halfway good waterbender?"

"Is it that unusual for her to wake up early?" Al asked him.

"You're talking about a girl who believes the morning is personally out to get her."

"Blame my husband." Pema suggested. "He woke her up for airbending practice with the kids."

"Ouch, harsh, training this early when we just got home." Bolin sympathized.

"Great, we can pick up Jinora too, we need her help." Ed said. "Winry, let's go."

Asami and Winry grinned at each other.

"Actually…" Asami started.  
"Miss Asami mentioned to me this morning that she knows a thing or two about machines, so…"

"Winry and I were thinking while you were at the library, we'd compare notes."

"Oh god, oh god, there's two of them, Al, run for your life!" Ed yelled dramatically, hugging his brother, who clung back and babbled in exaggerated fear.  
"Save us!"

"Ha, ha, you're both frickin' hilarious." Winry grumbled, snatching their empty bowls. Ed and Al clutched their sides in laughter.

"Well, you clowns have fun." Pema smirked.

The boys found Korra on the training grounds, practicing airbending with Tenzin and his children as Pema had said.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but do you think we could borrow Korra and Jinora today?" Bolin asked Tenzin politely.

"Ah yes, Korra has…filled me in. Well…" Tenzin considered, glancing at his daughter and student. Both girls had begging "can we, please? Can we, can we?" looks on their faces.

"Oh…alright." Tenzin relented to cheers from his pupils. "But I want you both practicing the minute you get home!" He demanded as they ran off.

Jinora was a much quieter tagalong than Ikki and proved to be no trouble. Walking down Republic City's main streets (mercifully, Korra had decided to let Naga rest) Ed was able to take it all in better than yesterday when they had headed straight through it to Tenzin's. The trio's previous assessment was turning out to be correct- it was essentially Central on a much larger scale, like if Central had developed past the slums and into the forest they had fought Pride in. Everything was tall and wide, from the buildings to the streets to the population of homeless, also significantly larger than Central's. Al pointed to a dome-shaped building that looked to be under repairs or construction.

"What's that building?"

"That _was_ the pro-bending arena." Mako said.

"And our home." Bolin added. Korra, Mako, and Bolin began to explain what had been happening in their world for the last couple of months. How the brothers had been playing pro-bending for a living because they had been orphaned. How Korra had moved to the city and met them, joining their team. How the Equalists had attacked the arena and how Mr. Sato revealed himself as one of them. Who Tarrlok was, his schemes and crimes and how he was connected to Amon, the Equalists leader, their eventual defeat at the cost of Korra's bending, and its return. They were almost to the library (Jinora was leading the way) when Korra was explaining how they had been enjoying the peace they had earned and celebrating when she had spotted Ed, Al, and Winry freezing their asses off outside the compound.

"So, you kinda ruined the whole relaxing angle we had going on." She concluded jokingly.

"Yeah, heh, things have been quiet on our side for two years- it was about time some crazy bullshit went down." Ed responded as they finally arrived at Republic City's library and climbed the wide steps to its entrance.

"So, where should we start, little genius?" Korra asked Jinora merrily.

"Oh! Oh! I know! In the book, about Grandpa Aang, it said they found a secret hidden library and inside was a knowledge spirit. Let's find _him_!"

"I dunno about that, Jinora." Korra informed her, exasperated. "We're supposed to be finding something _here,_ remember?"

But Ed was already deep in a history text entitled _The Hundred Year War_. He read: _Long ago, the four nations lived in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked…_

* * *

As so often happened in libraries, Ed had lost track of time. By the time everyone else was getting hungry for lunch he had skimmed over, read, and memorized the information he could gather on the war with the Fire Nation, its end, and the founding of Republic City. He had an elementary understanding of this world's history from Avatar Roku's time to Korra's own. By the time everyone else was ready to call it a day and head back to Air Temple Island, he understood something more.

"Al. Somehow I don't think reading old history texts is going to be enough for this spirit bastard."

"Yeah. But what else can we do, Brother?"

"That knowledge spirit…." Jinora started to bring her idea up again.

"No, Jinora." Korra silenced her.

"That's what you said about the volcano."

"Gee, I wonder why."

"Volcano…?" Mako muttered but Korra did not elaborate.

"I've been thinking." Ed continued. "Maybe we're not going about this in a wide enough scope. I mean…this is a different _world_."

"We know, Brother!" Al agreed impatiently. "That's why we're trying to get back."

"No, wait, listen. What I mean is everything is different here; like how people think. Last night we spent hours telling everyone about how a scientific experiment went wrong and they called it 'spirit magic'. Every country has wars and historical dates, that's nothing special. Learning about how these people think would be a far more substantial use of our time."

"How we think?" Korra said as if she couldn't imagine the citizens of Amestris having a very different outlook on life than they did.

"Yeah. For instance, the book I read mentions when Avatar Roku died the world was thrown out of balance. It implied the Avatar keeps balance by practicing all four kinds of that bending thing so they understand the philosophies of each nation."

"That's true. You may be born with bending but you need the mentality to pull it off. Just look at me; I spent seventeen years not being able to airbend because I was going about it the wrong way."

"What changed?" Al asked her. She blushed slightly.

"It was…Mako. When he was going to be debended by Amon like I told you…I had no other way to save him and that was all I could think about. Every other time I tried I was thinking about myself- that I had to do it because I'm the Avatar. I was just being stupid and selfish.

"Do you think…" Ed wavered. "You could tell us more about this?"

"What, the different bending disciplines?"

"Yes. Just like you were saying with airbending." He looked at Bolin who was rifling thru a sports magazine and jumped when Ed addressed him.

"Like, what does it take to bend earth?" He turned to Mako. "And for firebending? Maybe _that's_ what we should be focusing on."

"Hey, that makes sense!" Al mused, seeming to gain heart. "Teacher always said behind every martial art is a philosophy and way of life- bending's just like that only we don't have it in our world, so it's one thing we couldn't learn about in the west or Xing. That may be what Zhi was referring to when he said we stood to gain things here we didn't at home."

"Then we'll show you." Korra affirmed.

"It's just too bad the arena's still not up again yet." Bolin lamented. "The gym would have been perfect."

"No problem." Korra brushed off the concern. "Tenzin will let us use the training ground. There's plenty of water in the bay and we can use the gates."

They talked excitedly all the way home, Bolin bragging about the awesome earthbending moves he was going to show them, Mako shortly reminding him it wasn't the fighting moves they were going to teach them.

"Oh good you're just in time!" Winry said when they all trooped into the kitchen for snacks and lychee juice. "Guess what I made."

Faintly, a familiar delicious smell wafted from the window sill where several trays of a dessert were cooling.

"You _didn't_!" Ed gaped.

"Apple pie!" Al exclaimed.

"That's right!" Winry concurred happily. "Except I actually made it with this thing, called apple-pears? But they taste the same."

"I tell ya, you got a keeper, Ed." Pema complemented. "She's a wiz in the kitchen."

"And the garage." Asami added, giving Winry a friendly nudge.

"Hee hee thanks! At least someone appreciates my genius."

"Why do I feel like that's directed at me?" Ed noted.

"Because it always is, Ed. It always is."

Over apple pie (apple-pear pie?) Winry and Asami were filled in on the progress they had all made at the library. The next day, the trio was ready to begin, but when Korra took them to the training grounds with Tenzin and the kids to give them a crash course in airbending thought, they were interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Hey, guys, wait!"

Bolin was running toward the gate contraption where everyone stood to general blank and unamused faces . Mako was right behind his brother, apparently attempting to pretend they weren't related.

"What's up, Bolin?" Korra greeted him quizzically, smiling briefly at Mako. "Please tell me you don't need help washing Pabu."

"Oh, I'll help!" Al offered enthusiastically.

"It's not that. It's just, I was thinking...what's the rush?"

The disappointed looks did not go away.

"I keep telling you, Bolin." Mako said in a voice of tried patience. "The _rush_ is that they want to get back to their own _dimension_."

"Yeah well now they're in ours, and when they go home they'll probably never come back, so I think they should live it up and we should hang out while we can." Bolin argued. Ed chuckled. No wonder this kid got along so well with Al- both never listened to a word their older brother said.

"So I was thinkin' we could take 'em to Narook's for lunch."

"What did I tell you- noodles." Korra whispered.

"Can we, Brother?" Al implored.

"What? But we're supposed to be learning!"

"Food is knowledge."

"Asami said that if I couldn't convince you to come, I should tell Winry she'll give you a tour of Future Industry's warehouse while we're out. Two words missy: mecha tanks.

Now Winry turned to Ed with that joyful, manic, mad scientist smile he had learned to fear.

"Edward. The machines here are amazing. You don't even know."

"No, I honestly don't."

"Actually I'm pretty sure the police confiscated Sato's mecha tanks…" Mako pointed out dully but Winry was already too far gone to listen. And because Winry was not someone one said no too (especially when ganging up with Al) Ed agreed to grab a bite to eat at Bolin's favorite restaurant before starting on business. To Ed's horror, today Korra decided to bring Naga. And to cement the nightmare…

"Do you wanna ride her?"

Damn, that dog terrified him. She was bigger than five Dens put together. Hell, she was bigger than that many _Alexanders_. Luckily for him, Al not afraid of her and volunteered himself. So Mako, who had been riding Naga with Korra (amid grumblings of favoritism from Bolin and Asami shushing him) got off and helped him up. Al was unsteady at first but soon got a handle on it.

"Whoa…hee…ha, ha, Brother you gotta try this!"

"No thanks."

"Don't be a baby, it's just like riding a horse."

"…Don't you mean an ostrich-horse?" Mako corrected.

"Nope. Plain old horse." Al assured him.

"Yeah Bro, they got freaky animals in their world." Bolin reminded Mako knowingly.

"_We _have freaky animals. Riiiiight…" Ed snarked.

"Does…does that mean there really are no polar bear dogs?" Korra asked, startled.

"No, Korra, there are in fact, no polar bear dogs."

Naga looked up at her master and wined.

"Shhh, don't worry girl I'm sure they're there somewhere. You said your South Pole's uninhabited, right? Maybe they live there!"

"I doubt that." Ed disagreed wearily.

When they arrived at Narook's, swimming with lunchtime customers, Korra helped Al down from Naga. His legs shook slightly, but he righted himself grinning.

"Go on ahead guys, I'll catch up in a sec." Korra announced. "I gotta tie up Naga somewhere. After me and Bolin's run-in with Tahno, Narook told me that if I don't he won't let me in anymore."

"What? That's so unfair, it was his fault! he was messin' with you guys." Mako argued indignantly.

"But seriously Korra, what part of 'don't make eye contact' don't you understand?" Bolin demanded.

"Hey, asking me not to pick a fight is like _begging_ me to pick a fight. You know this about me." She defended herself, glaring sternly after Bolin as he entered the restaurant, giving her a look that was half imploring her to see reason, half trying to wrap his brain around her logic. Al, Winry, and Asami followed the burly boy inside.

"Go on, I'll be right there." Korra insisted lightly to Mako, taking Naga's reigns.

"Okay." He responded, kissing her quickly before joining his brother. Korra had a small smile on her face, but seeing Ed was looking intently at where Mako was and back to her, she blushed shyly and said "Sorry" misinterpreting it to mean he was uncomfortable with witnessing their public display of affection.

"What? Oh! No, it's not that, it's just, I've been meaning to ask you something but it might offend you so…"

"What is it, Ed?"

"It's only…your people were at war with the Fire Nation, right? And Mako, he's a firebender, and aren't you two…?"

Her blush deepened at the reference to their relationship, but Ed, afraid he had offended her, babbled "I'm sorry! I'm always asking stupid things like that, I have this thing where I have to know about everything…"

"It's alright!" Korra reassured him. "It's just… the war was so long ago, you know?" She explained casually, tying Naga to a nearby streetlamp. "I mean my parents don't remember the war. Hell, _Tenzin_ doesn't. The only people who do are ones Katara's age. We've all just moved on."

"That's good to hear. I guess I ask because in our world, after the civil war with Ishbal when we were kids, the Ishbalans have hated us Amestrians. I suppose I feel like if your countries can put aside your differences, then there's hope that it can happen for us, too."

"I hope it does." Korra said sincerely.

"Y'know, that reminds me…"

"What?"

"That Ishbalan, Scar, we told you about right? He was taking refuge in an Ishbalan refugee camp. According to Al, he mentioned it to our friend Mei when they were traveling together. He said there was a boy in the settlement that was half Ishbalan, half Amestrian. So maybe the damage is already being repaired."

Korra smiled.

* * *

"No way."

"Way. The thing drinks alcohol. Mei swears to God it does."

Al and Bolin were discussing Mei's pet panda, both slurping hot noodles furiously (Al never took food for granted since getting his body back and Ed suspected Bolin hadn't since the age of six).

"So is this Mei girl your girlfriend?" Bolin asked with noodles in his mouth, Mako urging him to chew his food.

"Nah, she's too young for me." Al answered nonchalantly, taking a swig of lychee juice.

"Not anymore, she ain't." Winry contradicted slyly, grinning as she rested her head on her hands,

waiting for Al's response. "Didn't she just turn fifteen?"

"Man, that runt? Time sure flies." Ed observed. "Bet she's still a rice grain girl though."

"Look who's talking." Winry remarked snidely, taking a bite of her noodles.

As Ed glared, eating his own food, Al said thoughtfully "Huh, I guess you're right. We write each other a lot but I haven't seen her since the Promised Day. Maybe she _has_ grown up."

"Nah, I bet she still goes off on dumb fantasies and shit." Ed insisted.

"No man, I'm sure she's drop dead gorgeous now." Bolin guessed. "No wonder you wanna go back on your way to seeing her."

Al sighed. "I hope Zampano and Jerso aren't too worried."

"And Granny…" Winry added.

"Don't you worry, before you know it you'll be back at the training grounds and you'll be learning stuff so fast, that spirit will be supper impressed and you'll be home in no time." Bolin soothed. "That's why I said we should take you all to lunch now- cuz soon we'll never see you guys again." He added in a disappointed tone. Ed felt touched by it.

"But I wonder, like Al was saying, before we _do_ get back, what happens to everyone at home? They have to be worried sick, they don't know where we are…" Winry fretted.

"I've been giving that a lot of thought." Korra said seriously. "I was thinking- Aang said Zhi didn't contact you because you weren't spiritual enough, but what about your friends and family? It's possible he let them know you're alright."

"I dunno, our country isn't very spiritual." Ed said.

"Neither am I." Korra countered, shrugging. "But I did it."

"Is it possible the spirits are able to bring you back in time, to before you disappeared, so no one will miss you? Mako wondered. "Or maybe our worlds have separate times, and it would be the same time anyway?"

"I have no clue." Ed conceded. "We've been in such shock and focusing so hard on getting home, we've kinda not been thinking about how everyone must be reacting." he realized. "Heh, when you don't turn up in Xing, Al, Lin will send his whole army as a search party." He joked as a lame attempt at alleviating the fear they were feeling at the thought of their loved ones missing them.

"I could…try talking to Aang again." Korra suggested hesitantly. "It's worth a shot to try tonight."

"That might be a good idea." Mako agreed.

Korra seemed nervous at having to pull off talking to Aang again, and Ed was grateful for her willingness to try.

"Man, Lin would love this place." Al said, finishing off the broth in his noodle bowl.

"Tch. What he'd have loved would be eating that Narook guy outta business and leaving us with the bill."  
"Spirits, you really hold grudges." Mako chuckled, his bowl long empty in front of him (he didn't waste food either).

"Yeah, well…" Ed responded airily, pushing his bowl away from him.

"If everyone's done" Asami said, completing her meal more daintily than the others. "I believe I promised Winry a tour."

"Hold up." Al said, rising to clear his place. "Who's that shady dude watching us?"

He nodded in the direction of a frightfully pale man with circles under his eyes and uncombed hair. He was eating lunch in a booth in the far back of the restaurant, staring at the group with a melancholy expression.

"Oh no." Bolin squeaked, looking away.

"What who is it?" Al whispered.

"Tahno." Mako spat tensely.

"What, that guy who was fucking with you?" Ed murmured. "What me to deal with him?"

"Don't worry Ed, it's cool."

"No it is not-" Mako whispered harshly. Korra beckoned to Tahno to join them. The others looked at her as if she had gone completely insane.

"Korra what the fuck are you-"

"Calm down, Mako, I got this."

"You do not-"

"Mako!"

As the whispered argument continued, Tahno reached their table.

"Korra? What is it?" He asked meekly- a far cry from the arrogant asshole they described.

"C'mere a sec." Korra ordered him blandly, and, like it was nothing, she took a bite of noodles and reached out to touch his face, her eyes suddenly glowing brightly, inhumanly. She looked like what the trio imagined spirits looked like. They couldn't hear Tahno's surprised yell, so intent were they on Korra's shocking appearance. She calmly let go of Tahno and regained her normal look, eyes a very natural blue again. She was still chewing.

"Congrats, pretty boy, you can bend again. Now can you please stop sulking, it's fucking creepy."

"I'm a waterbender again?"

"Yeah, but just so you know, I can take it away too, like Aang could, so behave."

"Him behave!?" Narook barked from the front counter. "First polar bear dogs and brawling, now using your Avatar powers? Mako, I know you aren't competing right now but can you please control your teammates?"

"Sorry, Narook. We'll leave now." Mako insisted. Everyone cleared out fast.

On the way to Asami's house, Korra mentioned meeting up with Tahno once before after he was debended, and had been taken down a notch in his superior attitude.

"Why didn't you tell me he was being halfway civil to you now?" Mako burst out.

"Uh it never came up? When the hell do we talk about Tahno?"

Mako shook his head.

* * *

The warehouse was still under police surveillance, but the fact that both the Avatar and Asami (who now owned her father's home) were in the group allowed them entrance beyond the cordon. Winry looked much like she did when they first visited Rush Valley- though automail was her obsession, she was fascinated by machines of all kinds. Oblivious to the others, she ran around the warehouse examining the cars and forklifts with her trademark squeal at mechanical artistry.

"She just _had _to meet another grease monkey…" Ed grumped, veins popping in his temples.

"Well, it's good to meet another girl who enjoys mechanics." Asami laughed. "Do you three know how to drive?"

"Not well." Ed answered her. "We live in a pretty rural area so there's not many cars in our village."

"There's not many in my village, either." Korra said. "I was surprised at how many there were in the city."

"Do you know how to drive, Korra?" Al asked.

"Uh, not…not really…"

"Ha, you kidding, she can't even park." Asami ribbed her.

"Left alone with the car. Cannot drive."

"Yeah she got us like ten parking tickets." Mako laughed, sobering at the angry pout Korra gave him.

"What? It was funny."

"At least I didn't _burn them_." She countered pointedly, throwing him a devious smirk, Ed and Al copying her. Mako coughed awkwardly and they all laughed. Still giggling, Asami walked up to Winry who was attempting to understand how a forklift's controls operated. As she did, she pulled out a large glove from a back pocket. It seemed to have machinery attached to its palm. "Winry? Do they have any devices like this where you guys are from?"

Winry abandoned the forklift to inspect the glove.

"No, what does it do?"

Asami smiled mischievously, putting the glove on. Suddenly, she turned, hitting the empty air above her head open palmed and sparks of electricity emitted from the special glove.

"It's a weapon that shocks people?" Winry guessed, taking it as Asami handed it over to her. After studying it intently for a few minutes, she chuckled manically, giving Ed and Al chills. "Can I borrow this and take notes? I think if I get an idea of how it works, I can utilize it in an automail design. This could be a good way to weaponize automail…"

"Of course. I have blueprints, do you want to look at them?"

"Could I?"

"At least I can't be her guinea pig if she makes one with that thing…" Ed whispered to Mako who snorted.

"Yeah, you're lucky, Brother." Al chuckled. "I bet Winry can't wait to tell Paninya about this."

"Y'know…" Mako rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "This might actually be speeding things up."

"What do you mean, Bro?" Bolin asked him.

"That spirit wants them to learn about our world, right? Winry said there's nothing like it in _their _world. Maybe those Equalists gloves count."

"Just so long as Winry doesn't bring another way to murder people into the world, I'm fine with it." Ed said flatly.

"Ha! Don't worry man, they're non-lethal." Mako grinned.

"Good. You remember the part about the corrupt as fuck military state, right? It's a lot better under Grumman now, but there's still a long way before it's totally legit."

"So that's how the Equalists shocked people, huh?" Al realized.

Mako nodded. "That's right. And they hurt like a bitch."

"I bet…" Ed murmured., massaging his abdomen, still sporting the ugly scar curtsey of Briggs, Kimblee, and a girder. "Hey if you two are done geeking out over there, I think we better get going!"

"Yes, I believe we've spent enough time here." Asami agreed. "Let's get back to the training grounds."

An hour later, the trio found themselves back on Air Temple Island's training grounds, next to Korra, Tenzin, and his children. Mako, Bolin, and Asami were sitting on the side, watching.

"Now then, kids." Tenzin began his lesson, clearing his throat. "Airbending is a most ancient, rare, and noble skill. The core of this art involves precision and restraint, allowing for a master to dodge attacks and immobilize enemies with minimal to no harm to them. Jinora, a demonstration of the gates, please?"

"That's okay, sir." Al interrupted.

"We saw Korra use them the other day." Ed explained. "It was amazing. Not one of the gates hit her. I've never seen someone make turns that precise."

"Yes, that's the idea." Tenzin agreed proudly.

"But you should have seen Korra when she tried the first time, when she couldn't airbend." Ikki told them jumping up and down. "She got knocked out in like a second!"

Korra gave her (apparently signature, Ed was beginning to realize) glare-slash-pout, puffed up her cheeks and blew a strong wind at Ikki's head, messing up her hair, causing her to pout in turn. Korra then turned on Mako, who was laughing hysterically.

"You are on thin ice as it is, pal. Watch it." She said, pointing her finger at him. He raised his hands in mock submission with a gleeful expression on his face. She grinned playfully back.

Tenzin coughed again to regain focus in the lesson. "Anyway. Airbending requires, as I indicated, patience and restraint, peace of mind. It requires reading the flow of a given situation and adapting to your advantage. But above all it involves freedom."

"Which does not, for future reference, involve being able to listen to the radio."

"Korra, please."

"Just sayin'."

"Freedom, huh?" Ed directed to Tenzin.

"Indeed. Consider: if you try to force your way through the gates, you are blocked, restricted. But if you _flow _with them, and move in time with them, you freely soar to the other side. By not trying to take control, you become free."

"Yeah, just ask Korra." Ikki smirked, scarily similar to her mother's, Ed noticed.

"For the last time, I get it, I sucked at this, okay!?" Korra exploded, veins popping all over her head. She threw a forceful blast at the gates, and quickly spun threw the gates, faster than she had the last time, huffing harshly as she came out on the other side. "Get the hell off my case, alright Ikki!?" She shouted.

"Korra please calm down." Tenzin begged.

"Like hell, I-"

"Korra. C'mon, chill out." Mako called. Korra froze, relaxed, and sighed.

"I-guh, what-why does she listen to you!?" Tenzin gaped. Mako shrugged.

As Tenzin attempted to understand how he too could control his student, Ed thought about what the older man had had just finished saying. When he thought about it, his whole life was made a hell of a lot harder by trying to mold it, trying to play God. It would have been a lot happier twelve years if he hadn't tried to resurrect his mother. He wouldn't have a metal limb right now, his brother would have never been a hunk of metal with no feeling. But then, if he hadn't, he'd have never found out about Father's plan. Maybe he wouldn't have been stopped- Hoenheim had planned his clone's downfall for years, but maybe he wouldn't have succeeded without all the help he had from his sons, the Xingese, Mustang and his crew, the Briggs men…Maybe things happened for a reason, wither you force it or not. When the lesson broke for dinner and he sat eating his rice, he felt only confusion and like he hadn't really learned anything. But, he figured, this was only the beginning and they weren't giving up.

A/N: Well here's chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Please review if you'd like. I almost didn't include Tahno because 1) there are already plenty of fics where he gets his bending back and 2) there will probably be a canon version of him getting it back in the show. But I couldn't resist Korra scarring/trolling him, ha!


	4. The Disciplines

Chapter 4: The Disciplines

When night fell, and everyone eventually went to bed, Korra stole out of her room, jumping out of her window, landing securely on the ground below. Used to navigating the island at night, she competently strolled across the grounds, small lanterns and a few electric lights on in the temple the only illumination until she was at the meditation pavilion. Like at the South Pole, she sat down to contact Aang. After a few minutes of concentration, Aang appeared, his sitting form mirroring her own, his spirit blue and seeming to dissipate into fog at his outline.

"Korra, hello. I see you all made it home safely." He said, surveying his old home with a nostalgic glint in his eye.

"Man, I'm getting the hang of this." Korra said excitedly. Aang looked very proud. "But anyway, I wanted to talk to you about those guys Zhi sent."

"How are they doing? Are they managing here alright?" Aang asked, concerned for the three new additions to his son's household.

"They've settled in fine. But the problem is, they're likely gonna be with us awhile and their family doesn't know there here. They could be dead for all they know."

"Yes, that…_was_ another concern of mine when Zhi proposed this." Aang sighed, still not over the spirit exercising his authority with no regard to the Avatar's opinion.

"Do you think we can let them know somehow?"

"It may be difficult. I would have to locate them, and even then they may be cut off from the spirit world."

"Like I was?"

"Yes. But it is possible it would work. It might take a few days, though. Why don't I try and get back to you?"

"Okay. I'll just tell them if you're able to do it; I don't want to get their hopes up. So, wait, you can appear in front of anyone? Not just the Avatar?"

"Oh, yes. When Jeong Jeong taught me firebending, Roku appeared to him to convince him I was ready to learn."

"Awesome, I'm looking forward to scaring the shit out of people."

"Korra, you are _not_ haunting people when you die."

"Aww…"

Promising to keep her informed, Aang disappeared into the spirit world, and Korra trudged back into bed.

* * *

Ed woke to a pressure as though someone was shoving him.

"The fuck, Al, leave me alone." He mumbled, clawing the sheets.

"No dude, it's me!" A bright voice corrected him. Bolin.

"Bo…Bolin? Is everything okay?"

"Of course, man! Korra and I are going to show you some earthbending today!" He said, backing away from the bed as Ed got up. "We just have to find Winry."

They found her in the hallway, sweeping.

"The hell are you doin'?" Ed asked tiredly, scratching his side.

"What does it look like? I'm cleaning."

Just then, Pema crossed the hallway and halted at seeing what Winry was doing.

"Oh, Winry, honey, you don't have to worry about that." She insisted.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I don't feel comfortable if I'm not being useful."

"Well, make yourself useful by coming with us. Next up, earth, I guess." Ed told her.

"Rice on the stove, kids." Pema called after them as they left.

Instead of the training grounds though, the three met up with Al, Korra, Mako, and Asami at the docks. After greeting everyone, giving Al a high five, Ed asked

"Where too? Are we going into the city?"

"Correctomundo." Bolin confirmed.

"If we're earthbending, we're gonna need, well, Earth." Korra said. "And thinking about it, the most earth in the city is in the Central Park."

"Wait, does that mean we're taking…" A low growl and a hulking white figure plodding up to him and licking his face answered his question. "…Naga."

Korra laughed. "You don't have to ride her, brave guy."

* * *

The park was, unlike the rest of the city, very beautiful. There were old trees, probably planted in Aang's youth, scented flowers, and clear water with lots of fish.

"Delicious, delicious fish." Korra drooled.

"Isn't fishing in the park illegal?" Mako reminded her.

"Yes it is."

Finding a place with plenty of visible soil and boulders, without many people enjoying the patch of nature in the middle of the urban sprawl, everyone formed a circle and gave Korra and Bolin space.

"As cliché as it sounds, earthbending is all about being a rock." Korra explained, taking a stiff stance.

"Completely unmovable." Bolin added, wiping his nose and taking his own stance, much looser, bouncing on his feet.

"But then why are you hopping like a rabbit?"

"… Do you mean rabaroo?" Bolin tried, bemused, steadying himself as he was diverted from keeping his stance.

"Oh that's just his probending training showing." Korra teased. "See, in traditional earthbending, you need a solid stance all the time, but…"

"If an earthbender did that in a match, they'd get hit in the drink in no time." Bolin continued her logic. "So you stay loose until you have to bend, then it's solid-city."

To show what they meant, Korra jumped into the air and slammed down on the ground, sending a column of stone at her friend. Bolin, with his probending stance, dodged it easily and in a split second grounded himself and delivered it back to Korra who stopped it with an outstretched hand.

They stayed the whole morning in the park, watching Korra and Bolin spar. At one point, Gommu, the homeless man who had sheltered Korra and her friends during the Equalist attack, showed up and they shared their box lunches Pema had made with him. In the afternoon, Korra needed to return for practice with Tenzin. On the way back, Ed thought about what he was just taught. There had certainly been a lack of stability in his life…his father leaving, his mother dying, so many others dying…never knowing if he and his brother would be normal again. But, they had had so many friends supporting them. And they always had Winry and Granny back home waiting with a hot meal and a bed. So, maybe even in uncertain times there was a backbone of reliability that helped them through the turbulence. Whatever the case, his life (barring this trip to another fucking dimension) had been much more stable lately, especially now that he and Winry were getting married. He warmed at the thought but suddenly he was struck for the first time that when they did, he'd eventually become a father. A father to his own flesh and blood, maybe more than one. Would he be a good father? He hadn't exactly had much of an example in his life- and if he knew one thing considering Tucker, alchemists made shitty parents. Maybe, he thought, there was always some uncertainty in life and you just had to hold onto the things that were stable and solid and trust they would see you through everything else. He glanced over to Al and Winry currently arguing over the practicality of combining the Equalist shock weapon with automail, and smiled tenderly. One thing was certain- he would never have gotten through his life without the two of them.

* * *

The next morning, Ed was woken by Mako (much more gently than his brother) at the break of dawn. The trio dragged themselves out to the training grounds yawning. Besides them, the only ones there were Mako and Korra, the latter also looking tired, grumbling about being made to wake up so early.

"The hell, what is this, practice?" She groaned.

"You know firebending is strongest in early morning." Mako reasoned. "Deal with it."

"_You _deal with it."

"I am idiot." He grinned.

"Okay, okay, whatever. Alright firebending, right…" She yawned. "Firebending is based on drive. Finding something your passionate about and using that for fuel for the fire."

She demonstrated a few firebending forms, with sharp kicks and rapid punches.

"During the war, the Fire Nation corrupted firebending, making it only fueled by anger." Mako explained. "But that only brings destruction, and it's not its true potential. Fire doesn't always…kill or destroy, it can also give warmth and life."

It was a huge thing for him to realize, Ed thought, remembering how Mako's parents were murdered by a firebender. And what about Ed himself? Did his drive and passion destroy or create? It was his determination that got he and his brother in the mess they had to deal with for years… but it was also his single minded determination and focus that got them out of it. The fact that he and Al just never gave up saved them. They just kept going, and pushing the other when they lost hope, until they had finally found a way.

The trio watched the two firebenders until Pema called them for breakfast ("Fucking finally, I'm starving!" Korra had exclaimed). When Jinora arrived at the table, she approached Ed and placed three books in front of him- the first one deep blue, the second emerald green, the third blazing red.

"Here, I finished reading them. They're all yours."

* * *

Tenzin had a council meeting all that day, but he instructed Korra and his children to put a few hours of practice in, so they went to do so after breakfast, Korra still grumbling about being woke up early. Pema asked Mako and Bolin to run some errands for the family, so they borrowed Naga and went into town. Al decided to tag along with them and Winry helped Pema and Asami in the kitchen, leaving Ed to sprawl out on the training grounds watching the airbenders and laying into the trilogy of books. The history book he had read did not go into detail about Aang's story- just that he had returned after one hundred years and ended the war by taking Fire Lord Ozai's ability to bend. He spent hours reading the book learning how the previous Avatar had mastered the elements, how he had met his wife and brother-in-law, and how, to his surprise, he had been taught earthbending by that Bei Fong woman's mother. He was on book two when the boys returned from their errands. Bolin and Al took the groceries inside while Mako turned Naga over to Korra. When she led Naga away to the stables, Mako sat down next to Ed, peering curiously at his book.

"That the book Jinora lent you?"

"Yeah. Her grandpa sure did some amazing stuff. I wish our country had a leader like him."

"Yeah, he's okay in my book." Mako concurred, scratching his head awkwardly. "I mean I live in the city he built. And he gave Korra her bending back…"

Korra had tried to brush it off when telling them about the Equalists, but based on what she said, and the comments from Bolin, Ed could guess that the loss of her bending affected her very deeply. She must have been extremely depressed, and it must have upset Mako to see her that way. Ed thought back painfully to Winry crying in his arms, breaking down at meeting her parents' murderer, angry at him, angry at herself, and the rage he felt at Scar, at himself for allowing it to happen, thinking nothing felt worse than seeing her cry. He had felt powerless to help the girl he loved, powerless to make anything better for her- had that been what Mako had went through as well?

"I smell lunch." Mako announced abruptly, getting up, Ed following. "Sorry for waking you up so early by the way."

"No worries."

"Korra will make up for it- waterbending is strongest at night, so she'll probably show you after the sun sets."

"Al will appreciate that." Ed joked fondly.

"Your bro's a good kid. You did a good job raising him."

"Heh. It was more the other way around, really…" Ed admitted. "He's always complaining I'm a slob, or that I should be nicer to girls, or that I sound like a villain. He acts like he's the boss of me even though I'm older."

"Bolin's a handful himself. If he's not getting kidnapped he's wasting our money, or ruining the floor giving Pabu a bath or just being an idiot."

"Ha, Al used to get us into trouble all the time; he used to really tick me off. Like when he drew in my book. Then again, I did push him into the river…"

They quickly stopped laughing when Al turned up from the kitchen, followed by Pema.

"Hey, Al. Where are you going, I thought it was lunchtime?" Ed greeted him.

"I'm just going to get Winry."

"Where is she?" Mako asked.

"After chores, she just locked herself in her room. I fear she's homesick, the poor dear." Pema explained worriedly.

Ed's chest restricted. "Oh, geez, Winry…" It was just like her to hide how upset she was from them.

The four of them made their way to the girl's dorms and Ed tentatively knocked on Winry's door.

"Winry…?" he faltered. When there was no answer, he slowly opened the door and…

"Gaaah! Why can't I get this!? What am I, retarded!?"

Several wads of crumpled paper rocketed out of the room, bashing Mako in the face. When the barrage was over, he looked extremely annoyed.

"Win-" Ed tried again, only for another lone piece of paper to smack him in the face too. Sporting the same annoyed expression Mako did, he caught the paper as it fell and unfolded it. As he suspected, it was a rough blueprint for an automail arm utilizing the shock glove's capabilities.

"As I thought." Ed confirmed dryly. "She always gets like this when she starts a project, before she gets a breakthrough." He through the paper back into Winry's room and slammed the door, walking away. "Leave her be for a few hours, and you won't die. Now, let's eat."

_And I thought __**my**__ girlfriend's crazy…_ Mako thought, looking back at the girl's shut door, slightly frightened.

* * *

Winry didn't come out of her room for lunch and Ed spent it being grilled by Jinora on what he had read.

"Did you like the part where Gran Gran fought master Pakku? Oh, or Grandpa Aang taking out all those fire nation battle ships? Oh, and in book three there's this awesome part where Avatar Roku shows Grandpa Aang the time he fought a volcano! You'll love that!"

"Seriously, what is it with you and volcanoes?" Korra snarked.

"Really, why won't you tell me what the deal is with the volcano?" Mako wheedled.

"Never mind."

"Oh that's easy!" Ikki announced. "It's because when Korra first told us she like-"

"Ikki I swear to the spirits, shut up!"

For some reason, Pema giggled, and her daughters joined in, Korra scowling.

* * *

Toward evening, Winry still hadn't come out of her room. Added to that, according to Pema, Asami had disappeared some time ago as well. Fearing Winry had overexerted herself, having probably not eaten since morning, and beginning to suspect she was busying herself as a distraction from their situation, Ed decided to go to her room again. Al, worried about her too, came along, as did Korra, Mako, and Bolin. He knocked on her door for a second time.

"C'mon out Winry! Time to rejoin the world of the living."

"You've been in there all day, Winry!" Al added.

The door opened, but instead of Winry or projectile scraps of paper, it was Asami who came out.

"Are you kidding me with how much of a genius this girl is?" She said to Ed and Al in amused awe. Winry followed behind her, cackling. In her hands was an uncrumpled blueprint.

"Is this awesome or what?" She exclaimed presenting them with the final copy of her plans. "I can't wait to show this to Mr. Garfiel. Heck, Dominic might even be impressed with this!"

"What'd I tell ya? Wait for a breakthrough and you're safe." Ed muttered to Mako who tried to stifle his laughter.

Al scoffed. "That's for sure."

Winry, broken out of her self imposed seclusion, began enjoying meals with the rest of the household again that evening. Korra, gnawing on fish she had caught in the bay for the table ("Spirits, Tenzin, I need _some_ meat in my diet!"), glanced out the small window.

"Full moon tomorrow night." She commented. "Teaching you about waterbending will be fun."

Ed recalled something in the book on Avatar Aang about the moon being the source of waterbending, and that a full moon gave power to waterbenders.

"That's a coincidence." He mused.

"Well, Tenzin's always saying coincidences are really destiny." Korra repeated her airbending master's wisdom.

"That is absolutely correct, Korra." Tenzin beamed. "Surely it was fate that you three met us."

Ed snorted. "It wasn't fate; it was a power hungry spirit that likes to mess with people's lives."

"Ed! How rude!" Winry cried, indignant.

"No, no, that's quite alright, Winry." Tenzin insisted awkwardly and humbly. "I didn't mean to make light of your situation."

Thinking about it further, however, Ed wondered if maybe Tenzin and his student were right in that there _was_ a reason. The spirit had sent them to this place because they could get something here they couldn't on the journeys they were on. He wondered if they were taking advantage of it the way Zhi intended. Examining his actions, he started to find he had been absentmindedly taking the bending philosophies to heart and examining how they fit into his life. Was this part of what the spirit wanted them to do…?

"By the way." Korra announced. "I've been contacting Aang for you guys. He's sent messages to your friends and family- I asked him to a few days ago and he told me it would take a while, but he's finally been able to. Turns out those half-animal guys (which is totally badass) have enough animal instinct to be in tune with the spirit world and Winry's Gran Gran is just so old and has seen so much of life that she is too. In any case, Al, your pals know where you disappeared to, and your Gran Gran knows all three of you are safe."

"Oh thank goodness…" Winry breathed, clutching her chest.

"Looks like Lin won't be sending that army, huh Brother?" Al laughed.

"Lin's sending an army!?" Tenzin screeched, nearly choking on his rice.

"Chill out Tenzin, he means their friend from home." Korra explained giggling. "Not Bei Fong."

"Oh, right…I knew that." Tenzin bumbled, trying to regain his dignity. His wife laughing in his face was not helping matters.

That night, the trio went to sleep at least knowing everyone wasn't worried about them.

* * *

The next morning, Ed was not woken up by Winry, his brother, or one of their new friends. Shielding his eyes from the bombardment of sunshine from his window, he remembered the plan was to learn about waterbending at night. Yawning, he realized that meant he could do with the rest of the day as he pleased.

He found Winry and Asami at the table when he got to the kitchen. Schematics, blueprints, and rough sketches were strewn in front of them and Winry seemed to be explaining to Asami how automail functioned.

"This is amazing!" Asami marveled. "Does every country where you're from have stuff like this?"

"I guess not. Even back home, it's basically an Amestrian technology."

"Really?"

"When your main export is fresh troops, you get ahead of the curve in med science."

Ed entered the kitchen as she said this and snorted.

"Truer words. Good for me, though, huh?" He grinned, knocking on his leg for emphasis, and walked past the table.

"Hey, Ed, how's your…leg…holding…up…" Winry said haltingly, watching Ed walk past them; He could practically hear the gears in her head turn and he bristled in terror. He turned around to see both girls with Winry's evil smile that meant some inconvenience for him.

* * *

As he feared, he was soon in his boxers, sitting on the table while a proud Winry and fascinated Asami examined his metal leg.

"And this here controls the fingers…"

At that moment, Mako and Bolin walked in, cocking eyebrows at the scene. Ed glared in a way that made it clear they were to never speak of this. They looked away, whistling, and got breakfast.

"I'm not the only guy with automail, so why am I the only one who gets humiliated for it?" He shot at Winry.

"Because you're the only live subject here. How else can I show Asami a real piece of automail?"

Korra walked in then, scratching the back of her head.

"Hey, guys. Whoa, what's with the shorts, Ed?" She yawned.

To change the subject from his pant less state, Ed said "You see Al, Korra?"

"Yeah, I have." She told him, ripping into a fish she had apparently just caught for breakfast. "He's helpin' the kids feed the ring-tailed lemurs. I was just over there by the feeder helping them myself."

Ed went looking for his brother by the feeder and found him with his arms full of fruit, laughing with Jinora about something.

"So _that's _what she meant about the volcano!"

"Yeah but don't tell her I told you, okay?"

Ed made a mental note to never tell Korra about this for the sake of Al's wellbeing. As he joined him and the girls in filling the feeder, Pema approached the boys with a request.

"Do you boys mind running some errands for us? We need a lot of groceries and Tenzin forgot his lunch when he left for work this morning."

"Yes ma'am!" Al agreed with his characteristic determined expression that just made him look like a dork.

"Of course, we'd be happy to ma'am, but didn't Mako and Bolin just get groceries?"

"Son, there are about a hundred people on this island, including you two. We need _lots_ of food, especially since Korra and my children could eat as much as a sky bison if we let them."

"Point. Okay, we'll go then, see you, ma'am."

"Here's the list of groceries we need, here's Tenzin's lunch (don't let Korra eat it), speaking of Korra have her come with you and take Naga; you'll need the extra strength, oh maybe you should ask the boys to go to, be safe, bye!"

Ed blinked. He glanced at the shopping list and balked at the first item: five barrels of rice. Extra strength indeed.

In the kitchen, Winry was still teaching Asami about automail, while Korra, Mako, and Bolin were discussing probending.

"Hey guys, Pema's having us get groceries and she said to ask you for help." Ed announced, waving the paper with Pema's scrawl on it.

"Oh, she stuck you with the list, huh?" Korra smirked.

"Yeah, she said we'd need manpower, so you, Mako, and Bolin should come with us. Oh, and to bring Naga." Al added. Ed stared at his traitorous brother for bringing up the dog. Korra laughed at his expression and grinned.

"Like I said, it's not like you have to ride her."

"Well, your dog is a menace."

"_You're_ a menace."

* * *

Korra, Mako, and Bolin led the brothers to a huge supermarket in the city. The owner knew Tenzin and gave his family and the acolytes discounts for food supplies for the island. Al was in charge of the list while Bolin kept Naga from eating the produce displayed out front. Most of the things on the list the boys had seen before: fruits, vegetables, rice and other foods they had back home.

"I'm actually going to miss lychee juice when we get back." Al chuckled.  
"Don't worry, we'll send the recipe and a canteen of it with you." Korra told him cheerfully, as they approached the large barrels of rice. With equal cheerfulness, she hefted two of the gigantic containers, one under each arm, entirely effortlessly.

"Are you even human?" Ed asked snarkily, in disbelief.

"Hey, everybody!" Bolin called, approaching them from the market's entrance. "I managed to find a place to tie Naga up where she won't eat everything. Let me help with the rice."

Picking one up, he nearly dropped it when a boy their age with longish shaggy hair walked in their direction, looked up from his list, and paled upon seeing them.

"Hasook?" Mako addressed him. He paled more at this, looking almost guilty, afraid.

"H…hi, Mako…"

"Hey, how's it going, man?" Bolin said awkwardly. The boy continued to look frightened back and forth at the brothers. His eyes met Korra's, who raised her eyebrows at him. This seemed to break Hasook, as he mumbled that he had to go and walked away quickly, his head bowed.

"What was that about?" Al murmured, watching him go.

"You know how I joined the Ferrets because their waterbender ditched them?" Korra said.

"Uh-huh."

"You just met the ditcher."

"No wonder he looked like you guys were gonna beat him up." Ed sneered.

"Yeah, he couldn't even look at you." Al sniggered at Korra.

Mako snorted. "That's just because he's jealous she's a way better athlete than him. He nearly lost us every game he played in and she's won us some singlehanded."

Korra blushed demurely at the complement.

"Speaking of awesome girls…" Bolin drawled, forgetting all about Hasook and focusing his attention on three attractive young ladies buying produce. "Al, buddy, in case that Mei girl doesn't pan out, I'm gonna teach you the most ancient and sacred art of hitting on girls." He slicked his hair back and stared intently at the group of women.

'Cool." Al grinned widely, doing the same.

"No you're not." Mako said sternly. "We need to get this stuff home!"

"…You never let me have fun." Bolin complained as his brother shoved a barrel of rice in his hands. Following Mako to find the other items, he mouthed "We will continue this later" to Al.

"Don't worry." Korra confided in Al. "He's not very good at it anyway."

Ed nearly choked stifling his laughter and he could hear Mako's bellowing laugh far ahead of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Air Temple Island, Winry was doing the family laundry with Pema and Asami. Ed and Al had suitcases of clothes with them they had been able to use for changes of clothing, but by now almost all of them were dirty. So, she had decided to throw them in the wash with the outfits both Asami and Pema had been kind enough to lend her, along with the family's dirty clothes.

"Ah, you girls are a godsend." Pema said happily. "All you kids have been a big help. But, how on earth did you get so good at housework, Winry?"

"Ah, well, since my parents died, it was just me, Granny, and the brothers, so I ended up doing a lot of the housework to help out." Pema had been brought up to speed on the trio's story by Winry over the past few days. "Granny can only do so much by herself and Ed and Al _still _can't cook very well."

"They can't huh?" Pema chuckled. "Sometimes I feel like Tenzin only left his ex because she can't cook worth a damn and neither can he. Mako, though, now there's a boy who knows his way around a kitchen. I don't know who's the better cook, him or you."

"That must have been difficult, though." Asami commented heavily. "When my mother died at least I still…had my father." She cracked at the reference to him. Winry did not pursue that line of conversation to spare her friend's feelings, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for her. Winry's father had been a brave and selfless man and even though he was dead, she to this day looked up to him. On the other hand, Sato was still alive but was nothing but a bitter disappointment to his daughter. She couldn't decide what was worse. She decided to divert attention from Asami's family problems.

"There was always Granny and the boys so I was never lonely. Course, then Ed and Al left but I had them coming home to look forward to."

"You must have missed them like crazy." Pema said, folding one of her husband's robes.

"I did. But they came home alive and that's all that matters." Winry concluded, taking a shirt of Ed's, folding it on top of the brothers' other clothes. As she reached for one of Al's pants, Rohan woke from his nap and began bawling. Pema dropped the sheet she was holding to pick him up.

"Shhh, Shhh, it's okay, little one…" She soothed her son. "I swear, if he turns out to be another bender, I will kill myself." She joked to the girls.

Winry smiled, realizing she was looking at her future. With all that had been happening, it hadn't really sunk in until then, but she and Ed were going to be married. Soon. Someday she was going to be a wife and a mother. She was seeing what was in store for her, and it didn't seem so bad. Hard work, but not bad.

"So, if he's a bender, when will you know?" she asked.

"Well, usually you know by the time they can walk." Pema answered, bouncing Rohan. "But it depends. For instance, most Avatars don't exhibit any bending except their native element until they're told they can at sixteen, but Korra was four when she did. It must have been one heck of a job for Tonraq and Senna- at least my kids don't burn things."

The washroom door opened and Al poked his head in.

"There you are! We picked up the groceries, Ma'am, everyone's taking them inside."

"Thank you, Al. Did you bring Tenzin his lunch?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I hope Korra didn't pester him too much?"

"She did but then he threatened to give her even more extra practice than she already had, so she stopped." Al laughed, and left to assist in unloading the groceries.

_Might as well bring Ed and Al their clothes…_Winry thought. She hauled the brothers' clothes to the dorms, going into Al's room first. When she was done putting his clothes away, she took Ed's to his room. As she was sorting them, the door opened.

"Winry?" Ed said in surprise, standing at the entrance.

"Hey Ed, done with the groceries?"

"Yup. What's up?" he asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Oh, I just did some laundry while you were away." She answered, sitting next to him. "Y'know, you should braid your hair again." She advised abruptly, running her hands through his unbraided ponytail, making him blush.

"Y-you think?"

"Yeah, here." She said gently, taking Ed's hair out of its tie and beginning to braid it. "Lord, I haven't braided your hair since we were twelve. After you grew your hair out, before you could move your arm properly, do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Ed mumbled absently, sighing as her hands brushed and tugged his hair.

Neither could quite tell how it happened but before either could think, they were kissing, Winry's hands threading the part of Ed's hair that wasn't braided, and Ed's hands on her waist. And before they could register that, they broke away. When his brain decided to function again, Ed looked Winry in the eyes and said very seriously "We're going to spend the rest of our lives together, aren't we?"

"Well, we've spent eighteen years without killing each other."

"And you say _I'm_ a smartass."

"And you are." Winry assured him wryly, patting his shoulder and jumping off the bed. "I gotta go help make lunch. See ya, Ed."

"Hey, Winry?"

"Yeah?"

"You braided my hair too tight."

"Screw you, jerk." Winry grinned, and they both laughed as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

It was midafternoon and Ed had just finished the books about Avatar Aang. He was looking for Jinora to return them, going outside toward the training grounds. On the way, he ran into Mako, going the other way.

"Oh, hey, Mako."

"Hey, Ed. What are you up to?"

Ed held up the books he was carrying. "Returning these to Jinora. You see her?"

"You just missed her actually. Korra and the kids were putting in some training. Jinora went off to the girls' dorms I think."

"Thanks, Man."

"Oh, uh, Ed?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You were in the military, right?"

"Amestris' finest." Ed confirmed, saluting military style. "I never served in any conflicts, though. I was just a kid the last time state alchemists were deployed, but between you and me, I think my CO would have been too soft to send a kid to war anyway. So why do you ask?"

"Well, I've…lately I've been thinking about joining the force."

"What, and work for that scary Bei Fong woman?"

"So you don't think it's a good career choice?"

"Eh, let's just say that blue uniform didn't do many favors for anyone I know. I don't know if your police force would be any different."

"Hmm. Well, I'll think about it."

"You should. It's a huge decision. Joining the military was one of the biggest in my life, but I had to make it because…"

"…you had to protect your little brother. I can understand that. Thanks, Ed."

"No problem. But you know, if you're thinking about joining the police, maybe you should stop burning parking tickets."

"What Bei Fong doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Ha, you and I think so much alike. Well, later, Mako."

"Later, man."

* * *

Ed caught up to Jinora in the girl dorm hallway and handed her the books.

"Did you enjoy the ending?"

"Yeah, I did. The lion turtle confused me a little though."

"Yeah, me too. Maybe I should ask Korra to have Grandpa Aang explain it to her for us."

"Can she talk to your grandpa about something so…frivolous? It seems like she should contact the guy only when it's important…"

"She can talk to him about anything she wants. She could just say hi if she felt like it. Grandpa Aang and Avatar Roku were supposed to be really good friends."

As Jinora explained all this, Mako turned up in the hallway. He apparently didn't see the two of them because he shifted his eyes as if to check if anyone was watching, casually slid up to a room, opened the door, and crept inside.

"That's Korra's room." Jinora informed Ed curiously. "I wonder what he's seeing her for."

Ed, certain of what they were doing, and equally certain they didn't want to be interrupted, attempted to cover for his friends by distracting the girl.

"Never mind that Jinora, w-why don't you show me some other books, I-I bet there are a lot of good ones we don't have."

"Okay!" She agreed brightly, and dragged Ed off to the Temple's library.

Ed thought they should be damn grateful because he didn't see the two of them until hours later, Mako's hair slightly mused, and Korra's looking distinctly as though it had been taken out of its ties and put up again.

* * *

When the sun set and the moon came out Korra became fidgety, itching to go outside and bend some water. Ed supposed no matter how much she loved firebending, that didn't change the fact that she was a waterbender and full blooded water tribe. She couldn't help but feel energized by the beautiful moon in the sky above them. At dinner that night, she chewed her food quickly, anxious to leave the table. She had been practically bouncing on the balls of her feet all night, and Tenzin admonished her for her impatience to which she gave mumbled replies between bites.

When the meal was finally over, Korra nearly ran leading the teens outside to a small rocky area that slanted down to meet the bay, gentle waves splashing it. Tenzin's children had begged their parents to let them watch and sat safely away from the water. In striking contrast to how she had acted all night, Korra was suddenly calm.

"The key to waterbending is adaptation. You feel the flow of the water and work with it to move it cleanly and easily." She intoned steadily and demonstrated with a fluid motion that sent water whipping over her head, around her body, and back into the bay. She breathed deeply and smiled.

"Y'know, right by the bay is a lot like the water tribe."

"Yes, that's what mother always used to say."

Tenzin was strolling up to them.

"Hi Tenzin. What brings you here?...I'm not in trouble, am I?" Korra asked suspiciously.

"No, I came out to watch your demonstration. I used to watch Mother and Kya waterbend for hours as a boy. In this very spot, in fact. You've gravitated to the best place for waterbending on the island."

"Didn't you feel left out?" Ed asked. Winry groaned, obviously of the opinion that it was an insensitive question.

"Not at all." Tenzin replied casually. "Mother loved all of us. And I was always able to bond with my father training with him. Why, I remember getting my tattoos…"

As Tenzin told them all stories of his childhood, Korra continued to bend water, almost trancelike, as if she had forgotten she was teaching and was only thinking of burning off the energy the full moon gave her.

Eventually, it was time to send the kids to bed, and Korra decided to call it a night. Walking back into the house, Ed began to think about adaptation in his life. There had been so many upheavals and changes in his life, from losing his parents, becoming a state alchemist, to uncovering a government conspiracy. Adapting had been necessary. When their mother had died he and his brother had switched to living at the Rockbells half the time; when they burnt their house down, it was visiting them when they needed repairs, or just because they were exhausted. And now, back to normal, they were living with them full time. They had adapted to the situation each time. In their fights, too, and struggles with Father and the homunculi, they had quickly chosen the best course of action in a crisis, leading them to victory. Adapting, he thought, not clinging to the past so much they couldn't move forward, had improved their lives considerably. He reflected on the day that was both painful and profoundly liberating when he had found out the thing they had created was not Trisha Elric. That knowledge had allowed them to move on with their lives and ultimately push themselves to stabilize it by returning to their original bodies. Adapting had both literally and figuratively saved their lives.

* * *

Back at the bay, Meelo got on his father's shoulders, and Tenzin picked Ikki up and took Jinora's hand, taking them inside.

"Hey Daddy? Did Chief Bei Fong really sneak into your room when you were younger?" Ikki asked.

"Yes…uh, yes she did." Tenzin said, embarrassed. He had offhandedly mentioned a time when he was a teenager and Bei Fong had been caught sneaking into his room in the middle of the night. "Why?"

"Because Jinora told me she saw Mako going into Korra's room when he thought nobody was looking."

* * *

Mako was walking Korra to her room, holding her hand tightly. The pair had lingered in the kitchen, drinking lychee juice while the others went to bed to insure some privacy. Now they were leisurely enjoying each other's company alone, a luxury they didn't see much of in such a crowded household.

"That was some great bending out there." Mako complemented, kissing Korra on the head.

"I guess I've had lamer attempts at impressing you." She joked.

"You've…tried to impress me?" He asked steadily, but betraying both interest and guilt.

"Of course. Do you not remember me blatantly complaining you weren't paying attention to me when we first met?"

"Oh…right…" _What does it take to impress this guy…?_

"Besides who do you think I was trying to impress showing off in the ring?"

"You just enjoy showing off."

She laughed softly, so as not to wake anyone up. Mako felt awful at the thought of how coldly he had treated her when they had met, but the feeling melted into warmth as she leaned in closer hugging his arm the same way she did when they had infiltrated Amon's revelation. Unlike then, he embraced it without complaint, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Well you certainly impressed _me_ with that firebending yesterday. Too bad you had to wake me up at the ass-crack of dawn to see it."

"Seriously, how can such a good firebender not be a morning person?"

"Uh, maybe because it is the most evil thing to ever be invented?"

"Well, maybe I don't like the nighttime, you ever think of that?" Mako said playfully. "Maybe I should just turn around and go to sleep right now. Yeah, I think I will."

"No, you won't." Korra retaliated confidently.

"Why not?"

"Because we're already at my room."

And she pinned him to the door, kissing him as Mako fumbled to slide it open. But before he could, they heard voices coming around the corner.

"Crap, it's Tenzin!" Korra whispered, yanking the door open and pushing Mako inside, darting in, and shutting the door before Tenzin and Pema came into view of where they had just been. The two teens opened the door a crack to see and hear the older couple.

"Tenzin, I'm telling you, just let me talk to her in the morning." Pema was saying.

"Absolutely not! I will not have those kids sneaking into each other beds."

"You let someone catch you?" Korra hissed fiercely.

"I didn't see _anyone_!" Mako hissed back defensively.

"Then how does he know?"

"I know, Tenzin, but just listen…"

"No buts! Pema, Ikki said Jinora caught Mako sneaking into her room. We can't allow that behavior to persist. I'm putting a stop to it."

"Damn it Ikki!" Korra nearly shouted, Mako covering her mouth so that Tenzin and Pema didn't hear them eavesdropping.

"Tenzin, listen for a second! You know just losing your temper doesn't exactly work wonders with her. Look, Tenzin, he's probably in there right now- do you really want to walk in on that?"

"Yes! Pema, this is my house and I will set boundaries."

"Of course. And that can happen in the morning in a way that won't make you and Korra unable to look at each other. Besides, you should remember, set all the boundaries you want but you of all people should know you can't keep them from fooling around at all, ever."

"Can we please not bring up my relationship with Lin? We are discussing Korra and Mako right now. And this is my house; I have the right to set rules in it."

"Yes you do, but what happens when the arena's up and he has his own place again? What do you think they'll be doing there? Not playing Pai Sho, I can tell you."

Mako turned his head to see Korra mouth "oh spirits" and cover her face burnt with blushing.

"My point is" Pema continued "while you can tell her what to do in your house, you can't control her life completely."

"Pema, Tonraq and Senna have entrusted their only daughter to me, I have a responsibility to protect her, and…and guide her!"

"I'm not saying you don't. I'm just saying you should be careful about how you go about this because you're acting an awful lot like her father, and you're not, Tenzin."

He didn't seem to have a reply for that.

"Tenzin, just…just let me talk to both of them tomorrow. Please."

"…What if they're doing something we need to break up?"

"Oh, I doubt they're having sex this very minute."

Korra blushed even redder and silently banged her head on the wall. Mako looked away from the door, rubbing his neck and blushing as well.

"You know how impulsive she is."

"And how responsible _he_ is. And smart- he knows this time of night they'd be heard by the whole dorm room."

"…Fine. We leave the matter to tomorrow."

"And to me, promise?"

"Yes, yes."

"Good, then it's settled. Now, we should go check on the kids before going to bed."

They heard Tenzin sigh heavily and stalk away with Pema, going into first Jinora's, then Ikki's rooms to check up on them, then leave for Meelo's. When the hall was empty, both Korra and Mako let out deep breaths.  
"Well, that was embarrassing." Korra muttered.

"No kidding." Mako agreed, running his hands through his short hair. They were both still blushing. "And I guess going into each other's rooms isn't an option anymore."

"Yeah, stupid Ikki blabbing all the time, stupid Tenzin knowing everything..."

"Hey look on the bright side. Pema's right, before you know it Bolin and I will have our place back and the minute Bolin's gone for the night you and I can have some…alone time."

"Sounds great." Korra grinned suggestively.

"…Guess I shouldn't stick around, though, huh?" Mako said disappointedly.

"Guess not." Korra agreed, equally disappointed.

"I'll go to my own room, then. See you in the morning, Korra."

"Ugh, don't talk to me about the morning. With Pema giving us a 'talking to' when we wake up, it just became fifty percent more evil."

"Heh."

They shared a kiss before Mako snuck out of the room.

"And don't let anyone catch you this time." Korra whispered after him.

A/N: hello! I hope everyone is having a good holiday season! Well, this chapter turned out a bit longer than the others. I hope you liked it! tell me what you think. Next chapter introduces some other characters and some adventuring outside Republic City. Stay tuned! And thanks for the favs/following!


	5. Love from Xing

Chapter 5: Love from Xing

When Ed walked into the kitchen he bumped into Korra and Mako leaving it. They were both blushing madly and refused to greet him or even look him in the eyes as they rushed past him. Ed went in still looking back at his strangely behaving friends. Pema was inside calmly drinking a mug of tea.

"Good morning, Ed."

"Moring, ma'am. Are…those two okay?"

"Better than if Tenzin had talked to them." She remarked dryly.

_Uh-oh, Jinora must have squealed…_ Ed thought guiltily. He had _tried_ to help his friends.

* * *

"Do you know what?" Korra announced suddenly that afternoon as the teens were lounging together in the kitchen after their chores and other duties. "We haven't really covered the offshoot disciplines, have we?"

"I guess not." Mako agreed in surprise. "Damn, I should have shown them some lightning the other morning."

"Offshoot disciplines?" Winry questioned.

"Special skills really good benders can do." Bolin defined the term. "For earthbending, it's bending metal, but I can't do it."

"For firebending, it's lightningbending." Mako continued. "I can do it, but obviously not here."

"There are two in waterbending." Korra said. "The first is- well, let me show you." She turned the sink on and bent the water spraying from the faucet until a good portion rested on her palm, molding to her hand. Suddenly it began to glow brightly. She grabbed Al's arm without warning.

"Hey, what the-"

Korra had placed the shining water on Al's forearm where a huge scrape lay from playing with Tenzin's kids. Al's eyes closed in contentment as the water seemed to sooth the injury. When Korra bent the water to fall back into the sink, the scrape was gone.

"Some waterbenders are healers. Katara taught me when I was little- she's the best at it in the whole world." Korra said reverently. Ed rarely saw her show that much respect for someone in the entire time he was here. "But she never taught me the other one."

"What's that?"

"Bloodbending."

"What…Tarrlok did to you? And that masked bastard?"

"Yes. Katara is a bloodbender but she never ever uses it. She told me she only ever used it twice in her life. Once against the woman who taught her to save Aang and Sokka, and again against the man she thought murdered her mother. She always taught me it was an evil art and after what I've seen these past few months, I agree with her more than ever."

"But I bet, being the Avatar and all, you can do all the other ones, huh?" Al suggested.

She twitched dangerously. "No, uh…I can't."

"What? But Mako can lightningbend, can't he?"

Bolin shook his head warningly, Korra's expression hardened into an intense pout, and Mako's softened into a smug smile.

"Uh, not even metalbending?" Al offered hesitantly.

Ed saw veins begin to pop in Korra's neck.

"Idiot, Tarrlok had her in that metal box, right? She'd have been out in a second if she could do that." Ed hissed, punching his brother lightly on the arm. He gave Mako an apologetic look on seeing the firebender grimace at the reference to what Tarrlok did to her.

"Oh, right…"

"But if she can't metalbend and neither can Bolin, who can show us?" Winry asked.

Korra's angry expression turned thoughtful.

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" Bei Fong growled.

The teens had spent the rest of the afternoon waiting in front of the police station in Asami's car and leaning against Naga. When Bei Fong walked out expecting to go straight home, she was displeased to see the teenagers obstructing her path, asking her for some reason to demonstrate metalbending. Korra explained the situation with the spirit and teaching the trio about bending.

"So see, they really need someone to show them but Bolin and I can't metal bend yet so we were thinking…you could…please…?" Korra pleaded lamely.

Bei Fong sighed. "Yes, fine. But not for long, there's a radio drama I want to catch tonight. But if it will get three punk kids off my streets, I'll do it." She walked up to Asami's car, and Asami blanched.

"Uh, ch-chief Bei Fong, you aren't planning to…"

"Calm yourself. Now, the technique was developed by my mother Toph Bei Fong. She was able to do so because…"

"She was blind." Ed interrupted. "So she could feel the impurities in metal."

"Who is talking right now, shorty?" Bei Fong quipped.

"Y-yes, ma'am, please continue." Ed gulped, swallowing the comment about his height.

"Good. Now, as you said, mother discovered metalbending by using earthbending to sense the rock in metal. She used a special technique to see with earthbending that allowed for this, but it can be taught to seeing earthbenders. Like this." And she struck the car creating a dent. Asami looked like she was going to faint.

"My car…"

"Relax Miss Sato, I'll put it back." Bei Fong stated calmly, and fixed the dent. "Now if you kids will excuse me…" She took her leave, the teens bowing in thanks, the trio adopting the local style of bowing.

"Dude, how'd you know all that stuff about Bei Fong's mom?" Korra whispered to Ed.

"That book- the one Jinora lent me about her grandpa. Her mother was in it- it said she taught him earthbending and everything. Very cool. No wonder her kid turned into a hardass."

Korra sniggered.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Well, my turn then." He said. "No reason I can't show you now." He looked both ways to make sure the street was clear, and sharply turned on his heels, arm stiffly sticking up, his pointer and ring finger pointing outwards, huge volts of electricity pulsing from them. The jet of bended lightning nearly hit the car, just barely missing the roof.

"Would you people please watch the car!?" Asami moaned.

"Sorry." Mako grinned bashfully. "At least I didn't scratch it or anything."

"Asami, why do you care? You've _destroyed_ cars before!" Korra pointed out.

"Yes! To defeat Equalists! Or to test drive a new car! But to destroy a machine for no reason is just tragic!"

"…You're like the sister I always wanted but instead I got stuck with these idiots." Winry said in amazement, pointing to Ed and Al.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Ed shouted, the blood obviously beginning to rush to his head.

"Uh, do you even realize how many times you've drug your sorry butt home with a busted arm?"

"Oh, I'm sorry _psycho killers_ were after my head! It's not like I was trying to save the country or anything!"

"Well, clearly you weren't trying to do anything very well, because you were _stupid and reckless_!"

"Okay! Okay! Enough guys!" Al snapped, shutting the bickering couple's mouths.

"…She called me an idiot."

"Brother, she always does!"

Ed grumbled it wasn't fair, but kept quiet.

"Do they do that often?" Bolin whispered to Al.

"Ha, ha, no, not really. But they both lose their tempers so easily, it happens sometimes. I'm almost convinced Brother has a biological need to yell at someone every once and a while or he'll explode. That never lasts long, though."

"Heh, I know what you mean. A while back Mako and Korra got in a big fight and weren't talking. Guess how long _that_ lasted?"

They returned to the Air Temple and Mako was able to demonstrate his lightningbending in a place where he did not risk blowing Asami's car up. He explained lightning bending took a strong, calm mind to perform, which explained perfectly to Ed why Korra was unable to do it. She may be strong willed, but she was one of the least calm minded people he knew- and Edward Elric knew hotheadedness.

The days went by in a similar pattern until before they knew it, the trio had been in Republic City for a month. Every day, the trio studied bending, watching displays and sitting in on Tenzin's airbending lessons. Mako, Bolin, and Asami had moved out of the Temple to their own homes but they still visited to see Korra and help the trio, Mako and Bolin showing them bending moves, Asami going over hundreds of blueprints with Winry. They couldn't help as much as they'd like with Mako's new career in the police force, the next probending season coming up, and Asami's involvement in her father's company, but whenever they had spare time they managed to come over. Korra, too, was busy lately as Tenzin was working her hard toward airbending mastery, to the point where even though she lived on the island with them she also had limited time to give demonstrations. Winry was having luck in her brainstorming sessions with Asami-she had a working knowledge of most of Future Industry's machines and she and Asami were currently piecing together schematics of Sato's latest invention: the high speed aircraft, the likes of which certainly didn't exist in Amestris and were brand new here. They had apparently been used in the terrorist attack that took place before they arrived, and the military was itching to learn how they ticked. Ed suspected the girls just wanted to know themselves. Ed snorted a short laugh as he placed a white lotus tile up a few squares on the board in front of him. He was finished with chores for the day and was waiting for Korra to get back home. To pass the time, Jinora and Ikki offered to teach him how to play Pai Sho on the little table by the deck saying it was both fun and beneficial as it was knowledge unique to their world. Indeed, they didn't have this game in Amestris but chess was very similar. He always thought the Colonel's interest in the game pompous and boring, but he had a lot of fun playing with the girls, both teaching him conflicting versions of the rules and laughing and gloating when he lost. Laughing with them he remembered the short time he and Al had to play with Nina. He hoped at least she was in a better place and thanked the universe these girls had a better father than Tucker.

"Hey girls- playing some Pai Sho?" came Korra's voice, back from business in the city. She looked exhausted but ate a pork bun nonchalantly in a way that suggested she didn't want anyone to notice how tired she was.

"I'm here too, y'know!"

"Yeah I said- girls."

As Ed cursed and she laughed, Korra turned around and was startled to see Aang standing in front of her.

"Oh geez, hi Aang." She breathed. She was still unused to seeing her predecessor face to face. "I thought you were Tenzin for a second."

Aang smiled. "He always did look the most like me. But he's not why I'm here. How are the newcomers doing?"

"Okay; we've been teaching them about bending and everything- Ed figures it's our best bet. And Asami's teaching Winry about Equalist technology and all- The girl's a tech wiz I tell ya. So what does Zhi have to say about it?"

"Zhi is actually who brings me here. Do your friends know a boy called Lin Yao and two girl by the names of Lanfan and Mei?"

Korra thought back to what Ed and the others had told them. "I think they do. The ones who eat a lot, right?"

"That's one way to put it." Aang said mirthfully. "Zhi deliberated on it and came to the conclusion that he should bring them here."

"Why?"

Aang shrugged, obviously seething. But he kept his cool as he said "Because they're used to working together, I imagine. Al was planning on going to their country to learn their branch of alchemy. Perhaps he feels they can offer support with the boys' wish to delve deeper into their own alchemy."

"What? First Winry now these guys? Why is this spirit taking such an interest in Ed and Al anyway?"

"I don't know…my guess is it's because they saved their world from destruction. I think he feels they deserve to get what they seek."

"Well, he's got a funny way of showing that he cares." Korra remarked. "They don't even want to be here."

"Oh, I don't know. They seem to be enjoying themselves. I'm sure they don't mean to make a home here, but I don't think they'll regret having visited."

"I'm sure they appreciate the sentiment but tell Zhi they don' like to be jerked around, yeah?"

"Right."

And suddenly, Aang was gone and the world continued to full color and sound.

"Hey Ed, great news, your frie-" Korra was cut off by screams of surprise and curses in a foreign tongue. "-nds are here."

"Was that Xingese? What the hell..."

Ed followed the shouts until they led him to the Kitchen, Korra on his heels. He grinned seeing Lin for the first time in two years- he had somehow managed to grow taller but Ed was too happy to see an old friend to notice or be annoyed by it. He was pleading with Lanfan hurriedly in Xingese as she guarded him from a very confused Pema who was trying to assure her there was no danger. Lin was presumably telling Lanfan Pema was no threat but the girl would not back down. He almost didn't recognize Mei clinging to Lin's back whispering questions in her brother's ear, so much taller and more mature had she grown. _Oh, wait till Al saw __**her**__._

Just as Ed thought of his younger brother, the boy came running into the kitchen, followed by Mako and Bolin who, as it was the weekend, apparently had just come over to visit.

"Ed…?

"Al…!"

The newly arrived siblings ran, Lin pulling Ed into a quick bear hug, and Mei, typically, jumping into Al's arms.

Though he was nowhere near as strong as when she did that last, Al managed to catch her skillfully.

"H-hi Mei…"

Lanfan lowered her blade set securely on her left arm but did not look away from the unfamiliar people for a second.

"Ed, what in the world is going on?" Lin whispered, switching to Amestrian, his accent thick from lack of use. "One second I was having a weird dream where some spirit I didn't recognize told me you needed help, and the next Lanfan, Mei and I were invading that poor woman's kitchen."

Ed noticed that both Lin and Mei were in light sleeping robes. Lanfan, however, was in her usual black tunic and pants with armor. She must have been on night watch.

A few hours and pots of strong tea later, Lin understood what his dream had meant. He sipped his fifth cup of tea soberly, contemplating his old companions' predicament that he and the two girls now shared. Lanfan had obviously not changed much except that two years as guard captain had served to make her even sterner. She sat very close to Lin the whole time, just as she had always been a pace behind him in Amestris. Mei had matured but remained fundamentally the same. She had attached herself to Al immediately and sat next to him. But her hyperness had diminished somewhat. She was more reserved and ladylike but still with a spark of energy. Al seemed to quite like the change-he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Lin pronounced. "I don't like beings that think they can do whatever they want with humans."

Ed grimaced. "You and me both."

"There's something that has been bothering me as well." Lanfan spoke up. She looked at Korra resolutely but deferentially. "Forgive me miss, but, what are you?"

Lin and Mei looked expectantly at the Avatar as if they wanted to know this too, but had been inhibited from asking. Al blushed and stared at his tea cup awkwardly.

"The heck do you mean, what is she?" Mako demanded harshly.

"Yeah?" Korra backed him up, halfway offended, halfway curious.

Lanfan blushed and bowed to both of them. "I'm sorry! I meant no disrespect. I merely meant there is something unusual, or rather, additional about her aura."

"Lanfan's right." Mei agreed. "She's got a normal soul but then there's this…_force_ or energy with it. And I can vaguely feel well near a thousand souls connected to it."

"But unlike your honored father" Lanfan qualified "They are clearly not part of her body. But they are…linked, if that makes any sense."

"You knew about this, Al?" Ed guessed based on his uncomfortable look and knowing his brother had practiced sensing auras with Mei.

"I didn't wanna say anything." Al blurted out. "I'm nowhere near as good as they are at it, but I've more or less felt it for the past couple of weeks."

"Are you…feeling the past Avatars?" Korra asked in awe.

The Xingese had been informed of the concept of the Avatar but had been skeptical of its validity. Now, however, they looked impressed.

"What we are feeling then, is your past lives and what binds you too them?" Lanfan wondered in equal awe.

"The Avatar must be revered as a deity here." Lin surmised, unsure if he should bow due to his status as Emperor.

"You'd think a deity would be better about cleaning her room." Pema quipped.

"It's not my fault Naga sheds!" Korra defended.

"I hope that thing doesn't." Pema grumbled, pointing to Shao Mei perched on her owner's head. She had, of course, been with the girl when they arrived. She jumped down and began to chug Mei's tea and hissed when Pabu sniffed her curiously. Mei ordered her to behave in Xingese while Bolin hastily took Pabu away before he clawed the panda.

"Well, god or not" Mei said flippantly, taking Shao Mei from the tea cup "I don't think she can get us home by herself, or she'd have done it. We'll just have to continue playing along with this spirit. But it sounds like you haven't had an opportunity to study alchemy much."

Al shook his head. "There's nothing to go on here. We've been putting our energy into learning about the place, but as for applying it to alchemy- we're stuck."

"If only we had some texts." Mei lamented. "That would be a start. Having Mr. Scar's brother's notes helped anyway."

Korra looked like she just remembered something. "We do! Or we might! I mean possibly…" She babbled. "But anyway, remember that spirit Jinora was talking about? Wa Shi Tong? He might have some. His library's supposed to be huge, right?"

"Wouldn't he only have books from here, though?" Ed rationalized.

"Think about it, Ed. Zhi could get you guys from your country easily- your friends too. If he has access there, why not Wa Shi Tong?"

"Good point, but two problems. One, the library's sunk under some godforsaken desert somewhere. Two, even if we could get in, after what Aang and his friends pulled, that spirit isn't exactly open to friendly visits."

"If you're going to a desert, we're your guys." Lin offered. "And I'm sure whatever happened to anger this spirit, the Avatar can pacify him."

"I dunno since it was the Avatar who pissed him off in the first place." Korra said nervously.

"I don't see we have any other choice." Mei insisted. "We can't work with nothing and this is our only lead. If he won't give us what we need, we can always beat it out of him."

Lin bopped her on the head for her unladylike threat, but agreed that this was the best course of action and if worse came to worse, it was them against one of him.

* * *

When Tenzin came home that evening, Korra let him know about the three additional guests and brought their idea to him.

"You would need overwhelming support for something like this, you can't just-"

They both came to a realization at the same time.

"Ba Sing Se!"

"You could petition the Earth King! Ba Sing Se University has an excellent anthropology department. It may be hard to convince his Majesty to spare a research team, but Ba Sing Se is a traditional depository for refugees. Chances are he'd be sympathetic to those kids. But Korra, Wa Shi Tong almost _killed_ father…"

"Don't worry, we can handle it."

"Korra, especially after what happened with Tarrlok and Amon, I hesitate to leave you alone." Tenzin confessed, his paternal instinct kicking in.

Korra smile warmly and hugged her mentor quickly. "Don't _worry_! We'll be okay."

"I'd still feel better if you all didn't go by yourselves…"

"How about me?"

Master and student turned to face Pema in the doorway.

_How does she always sneak up on me?_ Korra wondered.

"Pema, it would be too dangerous…" Tenzin protested.

"What, Ba Sing Se royal courters are dangerous these days?"

"But the kids will need protection in the desert!"

"I doubt it. Besides, did the Ba Sing Se standing Royal army escape your attention? They won't be without bodyguards. I can get some of the other women to help look after the children, but Rohan's still breastfeeding so I'll take him along. And I can make sure certain people don't take…_advantage _of the time alone."

Korra blushed.

"…See that you do." Tenzin huffed severely. "…Do you know what, let me make a phone call."

Tenzin went down the hall a ways to his office and picked up the phone. Korra and Pema could hear it go off as he dialed.

"Lin…? Yes, it's me, wha…_yes_ I know you're off duty! Listen….Oh could I? Thank you…yes, I'll be right over."

Tenzin emerged swinging a cape over his shoulders.

"Pema, I'm off to Lin's." Tenzin said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Um, I'm sorry, Bei Fong's?" Pema questioned disgruntled, stopping her husband by grabbing his sleeve.

"There is, um, something I have to get from her. Be back soon." He left, kissing his wife again.

Pema raised her eyebrows and sighed in annoyance. After a moment she looked at Korra and smiled wryly.

"…I was mostly kidding about keeping tabs on you. But if you don't mind, me asking have you two…?"

Korra blushed fiercely. "…Yeah. Just once though, the last time I was at his place."

"Well, like I told you both, I'm not going to tell you what to do so long as you're safe about it. But does Tenzin know?"

"Considering he hasn't flown in a rage at me since like…last Tuesday, I don't think so."

Pema laughed. "You have to understand, he thinks of you as his daughter, so he has to get used to the idea of you growing up just like any parent."

* * *

Soon, Tenzin returned and presented Korra with a thick metal plaque adorned lavishly in green and gold with calligraphy and a boar symbol.

"This is to be used responsibly, understood?"

"Uh, what the heck is it?"

"This is the crest of the Bei Fong family. Lin inherited it from her mother, and I borrowed it from her. It lets people know what you're doing is backed by one of the most powerful clans of the old Earth Kingdom aristocracy. If I find out you've abused it, you'll have so much extra practice you won't have time to brush your teeth."

"I'll keep that in mind."

After an appointment was made to see the Earth King, granted promptly due to a combination of Tenzin's high standing and the involvement of two Avatars, a foreign Emperor and the spirit world, they were slated to leave next week. Mako had filed for leave at the police station and much to Korra's amusement he stressed for days that he wouldn't get it because of to his rookie status. But Bei Fong, grateful to Korra for the restoration of her bending, allowed it as a special case.

Early in the morning, Tenzin saddled Oogi up, preparing for the trip to the Earth Kingdom Capital.

In his room, Ed was packing up his clothing in preparation for their journey. As he busied himself, Lin sat on his friend's bed, dressed in the acolyte robes he and Mei had borrowed from the Temple to replace their pajamas, aimlessly chatting to pass the time. Lanfan sat rigidly by the door. When she had learned there had recently been terrorist attacks in the city she had been insistent on vigilantly guarding Lin. If the attacks were so recent, she thought, there was no reason the remnants of Amon's followers wouldn't do it again, and the Air Temple was especially dangerous as it housed major opponents of the Equalist movement. Not wanting to be drawn into the conversation and lose her concentration she opted to stay outside on watch.

"I hope this works." Lin sighed anxiously.

"Even if it doesn't" Ed said throwing various things into his suitcase "It beats sitting on our asses and doing nothing." He was happy to be on the move again. It made him feel like they were accomplishing something, and besides, in the last few years he had developed a wanderlust that had been infecting him during their month on the island. A change of pace would be excellent and he was excited to see other places in this world- places he'd never get to see otherwise, if they hadn't come here. This was probably part of Zhi's intent. "By the way man, what's going on in Xing with you gone? Is everything going to be okay? Will one of your siblings try to take over? I mean I know Mei's alright, but the others…"

"That's the thing, Ed. I had a dream before coming here- in it a spirit, I guess this Zhi, told me I would have to travel out of Xing. He said he understood I had responsibilities so he also appeared to a senior Yao clansman to act as my temporary replacement. But, I'm still concerned about uprisings- the sooner we get home the better."

"How have you been though, Lin?" Ed asked in friendly concern. "You and Mei seem to be getting along."

Lin grinned. "She's a pain, but we get along fine now. She _is_ my little sister after all, and there's no reason we should fight anymore."

Ed nodded to the door. "How's Lanfan? She's had her new arm for over two years now- is she back to normal?"

"As much as you are short stuff." She called from the door. The other thing that distracted Lanfan- her temper- had taken over.

The boys laughed. Lanfan, however, silently rose and bowed. Korra and Mei had arrived and stuck their heads in.

"Yo, Ed, ready yet? Tenzin has Oogi and another sky bison all saddled up."

"Stop being so lazy brother! Let's get moving!"

Tenzin readied Oogi's reins as Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami crammed in with Ed, Winry, Al, the Xingese and Pema carrying Rohan. Republic city was in the Earth Kingdom, and Tenzin took the day off to fly them to its capital as it was not excessively far. From there Pema would chaperone as they stayed in Ba Sing Se, had an audience with the King and hopefully got support for their endeavor.

The sky bison ride was long, cramp and uncomfortable but by mid-day the soared past a plain and saw the ancient city in all its glory under them. While with republic city the most striking feature was the large bay engulfing it in a half moon with Ba Sing Se it was the mighty, legendarily impregnable walls, tall as an skyscraper and majestic in their history and strength.

Tenzin steered Oogi to the top of the main gate, above where visitors normally entered by land. The wall structure functioned as a military post and garrisons were scattered everywhere on it. From the nearest an elderly man in somewhat outdated Earth Kingdom armor ran out and saluted smartly, his black mustache peppered in white quivering.

"Councilman Tenzin sir! Avatar Korra! So glad you've made it to our glorious city safely! I am General Chin. I've been instructed to escort your charges to suitable accommodations to await their audience with his majesty."

Tenzin talked with General Chin awhile asking him where his wife and the kids would be staying, how long they were expected to be there, how to contact them for updates and so on. When he was at last satisfied he kissed Pema and hugged Korra goodbye affectionately.

"See you at home dear. Tell the children to be good and that I send my love." Pema told her husband.

"Of course Pema. And please keep Korra in line for me."

"I will. After all, if she acts up in front of the Earth king we would all be in alot of trouble."

Tenzin flew away obviously still worried about his wife and student being so out of his reach and protection.

Korra silently bet herself he would call first thing in the morning before he went to work, before they even saw the Earth King.

Chin led the party into the garrison. Inside was a stairwell down to the lower levels and out the wall, into inner Ba Sing Se. accompanied by several soldiers they used the sophisticated internal train system to speed into the interior lower level of the old city. Ed's heart raced as they neared, the thrill of adventure coursing through him as he was about to see this entirely new and foreign city where hopefully they'd get a step closer to their familiar home.

A/N: Happy thanksgiving everyone! I hope everyone had a fun Thanksgiving day. Well, I managed to get this chapter posted sooner than I thought, hah. I couldn't resist having the Xingese characters in the story- I love them! I'm only sad Foo can't be in it too, but maybe he'll make a spirit world appearance, who knows? Next chapter will feature the Earth King and some _Tales of Ba Sing Se_ -esque exploration of the city. Ba Sing Se is such a cool and important location in ATLA I thought it would be fun for them to go there- I figured it wasn't necessary to keep the story in Republic city all the time. I thought it'd be a bit more interesting and make more sense if they went to other places as well. Hopefully it's entertaining. As always, thanks alot for reading and please review and let me know your thoughts/criticisms/ comments, ect.!


	6. Earth King Kuei

Chapter 6: Earth King Kuei

"Yes, Tenzin, we're fine." Korra insisted, exasperated, through the receiver of their temporary accommodations' telephone. Chin had escorted them to the upper levels of Ba Sing Se to a district full of luxurious vacation homes that served as guest houses to diplomats and other eminent callers on the Earth King. Being an entourage of the Avatar, an Emperor, set up by a councilman of Republic City and in possession of the Bei Fong crest had got them a splendid home near, Chin informed them, the home Avatar Aang had stayed in when he first went to Ba Sing Se. They had spent a pleasant evening prowling the neighborhood. It was now late morning, and they had all been getting ready to leave when the phone rang. Tenzin had indeed called, only later than expected, from work. That was because Ikki and Meelo had made such a fuss over their mother's absence they took up their father's time that morning. Pema had answered the phone but eventually gave up trying to convince him they were alright and delegated the task of calming him to Korra. She spoke hastily with him, fumbling to put on her usual blue and white parka. In the background Ed and Al were putting on handsome brown trench coats, listening in on the conversation.

"Yes, we're going now. No, I dunno how long it'll take to get an audience Yes, of course I'll tell you when we get an answer. What? Yeah, tell Ikki I'll play with her when we get home. Okay, we seriously gotta go now. Have a good day at work. See ya." She hung up and groaned.

"Why doesn't he trust me?"

"Well, honey, you don't have the best track record of coming back unscathed." Pema pointed out kindly.

Lin grimaced, tying his acolyte robes. Ed knew he was thinking about Lanfan, sick and one armed in a bed screaming in pain in the middle of goddamn nowhere and of Foo's bloody body among the death toll on the Promised Day. His loved ones didn't tend to come out unscathed either.

* * *

Pema took charge of the motley crew of assorted teenagers and small animals. They made a lively group as they walked up the Royal Avenue to the palace, breaking into loud chatter, Pabu and Shao Mei chasing each other under their feet. The chatting stopped momentarily when a tall black haired man in his thirties wearing a military uniform came out of a fancy tea shop called the Jade Dragon.

"Korra? Avatar Korra?"

"General Iroh!" She waved.

"Are you on vacation, then? You certainly deserve it." He asked after being introduced to the others besides of course Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

"Me? Vacation?" Korra answered sarcastically.

"Oh, you have business at the palace?"

"Unfortunately. Why are you here? Resting after that present the Equalists gave you?" Korra wondered, indicating the man's shoulder.

He laughed. "No. Grandfather and I are here on private business."

"Firelord Zuko's here?" Mako gaped. His brother showed the same astonishment. Asami, however, used to high society, was nowhere near as star struck but seemed mildly surprised the retired Firelord was in the city.

"Another ruler?" Lin whispered in Ed's ear.

"Retired, I think." Ed whispered back. "I think he's spending his retirement traveling place to place."

"Will this threaten us?" Lin asked always the political strategist. "Like, will he take priority if he sees the King? Or try to obstruct us in any way?"

"I don't think so. I'll see—hey, uh, what exactly are you two doing in the city?" Ed threw at the General confidently. If he could criticize Fuhrer Bradley, and old and accomplished man to be afraid of to his face, then he could sure speak up to a young General.

Iroh seemed to take no offense. "We've come to honor the spirit of my grandfather's uncle." He said. "My namesake, General Iroh the Dragon of the West. He used to be the proprietor of this tea shop."

"…Pardon me, sir." Lanfan addressed him timidly. "But does that mean there is a shrine nearby?"

"Why, yes, in the district below this one."

"Why, Lanfan?" Ed asked.

"We need to pay our respects to Foo." Lin said. Though he didn't say so to spare Lanfan's feelings, Ed realized he meant to pray for Greed too. "Normally we do things like that in the Yao family shrine, but a foreign shrine will have to do."

"Oh, yeah, it's around that time." Ed responded sympathetically. Even Mei, who had not known the old man or homunculus, looked sorry for her brother and his guard.

General Iroh hurried back into the tea shop to assist his elderly grandfather out as the group continued on their way. Ed caught a glimpse of the old man coming down the stairs, his grandson shadowing him. He could almost picture the Firelord, in his prime, fussing over the first Iroh in his old age, just like the second Iroh was doing now for Zuko. To Ed it confirmed Izumi's teachings on the symbiotic nature of life as well as Lin and Lanfan's wanting to honor Foo.

* * *

The palace antechamber where guests and petitioners waited to be received was almost as nice as their guest home. The wall was lined with bookshelves full of history, poetry, and fiction from all four nations. In the middle was a banquet table likewise furnished with dishes indigenous to each nation. Korra and Bolin were giddy seeing the Watertribe portion of the smorgasbord with enough fish, meat and noodles to satisfy even them. Pema and Mako were heartily embarrassed when they were finally summoned that afternoon; Ed and Al were paying so much attention to the books that they didn't notice their names had been called. Korra and Bolin had so much food in their mouths they could only choke a reply, standing up at being called. Ed thought the undignified introduction boded badly but he tried to compose himself. Serious-looking guards marched them silently between murals depicting past Earth Kings in an echoey hall. After a maze of storerooms, anterooms, guard posts, and concubine courters, they came to an oaken door almost as tall and as wide as the chamber. The guards were mysteriously able to open them without any trouble. Ed, Al, and Winry tried not to gasp in awe like hicks. The audience chamber was spacious enough to be a house in and of itself. Even the Sato estate, the biggest home Ed had ever seen including Bradley's presidential estate, had no rooms that compared.

"You're Majesty!" The nearest guard shouted. "Avatar Korra, Councilman Tenzin's wife, and…" He stopped short, awkwardly, looking pleadingly at Lin. Evidently, he was vaguely aware Lin was a foreign monarch of some sort but he was unsure how he was styled. Lin whispered in the man's ear kindly. "…Emperor Lin Yao and his Honorable Sister, the Princess Chang." They all knelt, even Lin and Mei. Pema shushed Rohan.

"Ah, so I finally meet our Avatar." The Earth King boomed jovially. Earth King Kuei III, grandson of the Earth King who had received Avatar Aang years ago surveyed them welcomingly, but Ed did not miss the cunning behind the young bespectacled eyes. He had seen that look in Bradley too much. But the Earth King was barely more than a boy, not a hardened statesman in his sixties. Born to Earth King Kuei's first son, he had inherited the throne only recently. His father had succeeded Kuei I young and had been more than happy to abdicate when his son came of age, leaving him free to enjoy life without responsibility for the first time in a while, as he believed was his right. Kuei III was thus Ed's age and ruler of the largest nation of the four. Nevertheless he seemed to have risen to the challenge with the skill of a man twice his age and decades more experience than him. Ed kept his guard up but he had a feeling as subtle and sneaky as the king was capable of being they had nothing to fear from him. There was all Bradley's cunning in his eyes but none of the malice.

"I thank your majesty humbly for granting us our request to have an audience."

"You're laying it on thick." Ed whispered.

"Shut up, Ed." Lin hissed.

"What? You are!"

"Ed, I swear to the ancestors if you fuck this up, I will flay you." Lin coughed and continued in a louder voice, resonating through the chamber. "We are very grateful."

"I'm quite afraid I did not catch the name of your land. Please tell me, where is your domain, Emperor Yao?" Kuei asked casually, but Ed could tell he was on the defensive against deception.

"Xing." Lin answered, as if every school child in the Earth Kingdom learned about it in geography class. "I am the twelfth son of its last Emperor and I now hold that title."

"I have never heard of Xing, nor of any ruler titled Emperor, not since Qin the Conqueror tried to claim it."

"You have the word of the Avatar they are telling the truth." Korra answered. "They really are from another world with countries we've never heard of." She gulped. "And Chief Lin Bei Fong will back us up." She added displaying the Crest of the old family to the Earth King. Kuei slunk down into his throne, as he might have done at a desk in school.

"Well now, that's settled. The Avatar's confirmed it, and I can't but believe her."

"Making sure you could believe us, huh?" Ed observed cheekily.

Kuei nodded. "We received word a ruler from a country that does not exist requested an audience. The request came from a councilman of Republic City and the Avatar, we couldn't dismiss it. So my advisors and I decided to allow it and see what the situation was. Thanks to you, Avatar Korra, I know I can believe it is true at least. But that doesn't explain to me why you bring them to me."

"We need to see Wa Shi Tong and we need your help to do it." Ed said. Korra smiled at him in gratitude; speeches and official statements weren't her strong suit at times. Korra related the story to Kuei and requested assistance in excavating the library with an archeology team.

Kuei looked grave. "Interfering with the spirit world is a messy business." He said finally.

"Please do just this once." Korra pleaded. "They won't be able to return to their homes otherwise. They have family and lives back there. We can't strand them here with us!"

"I appreciate that. But neither can I anger the spirits. I rule a city of immigrants, travelers, and people passing through on business or pleasure. I would be detrimental to cause the ire of the spirit of travel to a city like this one. Wa Shi Tong hasn't been disturbed since Avatar Aang did so seventy years ago. Zhi may be displeased to find his fellow spirit imposed upon. He may find you've abused your time in this world."

"No, he wants us to do this." Ed replied firmly. "He knew we're studying alchemy. He must know Wa Shi Tong's library is the only place we could possibly find alchemy texts. He expected us to go there. I think that's why he brought Lin and the others here. He knew Wa Shi Tong would fight back. It wasn't just because Al was going to learn the Purification Arts with Mei."

"I will have to consult the court's spiritual advisor if I am to do anything regarding the spirit world." Kuei decided.

"Why do that when you have the Bridge Between the Worlds telling you what to do?" asked, sidestepping her inexperience an Avatar she still was.

"…I see your point." Kuei admitted. He paused as he considered. "…Even assuming the spirit world sanctions this, I would still have to contact Ba Sing Se University and hire an excavation team. I don't know if anyone's up to it. The Anthropology department is still the best in the world, but it's nothing like it was under Professor Zhe seventy years ago. And there's still the matter of providing troops for the expedition. I must consult with the generals to see what, if any, troops can be spared."

"Ba Sing Se has the largest standing army in the world! And the war has been over for seventy years." Mako tried to persuade Kuei. "And the excavation of the Library won't be difficult. It doesn't have to be the best in the University."

"Don't worry, I'll do my best." Kuei promised earnestly, looking far more his own age with the genuine expression on his face. "I can't very well leave an Emperor a refugee in my kingdom. Or ignore the Avatar and Councilman Tenzin. But an endeavor of this scale will take time to prepare. When and if that is underway, I will send word. Would that be sufficient?"

'Yes, thank you." Lin bowed. Kuei twitched a smile to show his sympathy and the camaraderie he felt toward them because of their similar ages, and Lin in particular. The two boys shared a common experience of ruling a country in their teens.

* * *

Streetlights were lighting when everyone strolled back to the guest house down the wide avenue. Once burning lanterns, inefficient and a bad fire hazard, they had recently been upgraded to electrical lights such as were on the streets of both Republic City and Central. Rohan was sound asleep in his stroller that Pema was pushing along.

"Well that went better than expected." Pema said. "Tenzin won't ground you anyway. Much."

"Do you guys think he'll do it though?" Ed asked the group at large, pulling his trench coat around himself against the night chill marching along beside Al.

"I think so." Lin decided. "I think he's sympathetic to us at least."

"The problem is if he can pull it off even if he wants too." Mako said, tugging his scarf closer both for warmth and as a stress habit. He idly took Korra's hand.

"You worry too much, Bro." Bolin said dismissively. "How can he say no to the Avatar?"

"It's not that simple!" His brother exclaimed, thinking of all the officials in Republic City that did not respect the authority of the Avatar.

"Mako's right, it isn't." Al said, thinking of the Officials in Amestris who didn't respect his brother's.

"Let's hope he does." Ed sighed, sticking his hands in his coat pockets. "This is our one shot."

* * *

In his spacious bed chamber, Kuei slept peacefully. When the extra weight on the bed and the breath that stunk of rotten fruit woke him from a deep sleep. Starting, he sat up gasping. Before him was the strangest creature he could imagine. A monkey, towering over even the tall boy was crouching at the foot of his roomy bed. His eyes were mild, as if he were a tamed monkey in a circus or a docile captive of the Zoo outside city limits Avatar Aang had created. He gripped an entire bushel of bananas in his hand, slightly off color, indicating their origins to be the spirit world; which Kuei didn't need to be told. This monstrous animal could only be from the spirit world.

"Please don't call for anyone. " The animal's deep voice implored him. Kuei's dry mouth couldn't make enough sound to carry to his guards anyway. Kuei had his suspicions of who his guest was that was soon confirmed.

"I am Zhi, the spirit in charge of travels. I merely wish to speak with you about the party you had an audience with earlier this afternoon."

"I thought so." Kuei said, finding his voice. "I thought you were he." He quickly jumped out from under his covers and bowed low, as he would for no one in the mortal realm. Not even Firelord Zuko's daughter.

"These people asked for your assistance in paying my brother Wa Shi Tong a visit."

"Yes, my Lord." Kuei used the official address to a high ranking spirit. He never thought he would ever address one.

"I would like you to grant their request, King Kuei."

"Yes…my Lord." Kuei promised hesitantly.

"You have misgivings, Earth King?"

"I am only afraid I will be unable to do so, no matter how hard I try, my Lord. And Lord, even if I put this expedition together, is it wise to anger Wa Shi Tong?"

Please trust that I know what I'm doing. Wa Shi Tong will be…_pacified _either way."

"By 'either way'…do you mean Avatar Korra and her companions will have to fight Wa Shi Tong?"

"They might. If I cannot persuade him to be peaceful."

"Then you're sending them into danger!"

"Potentially. But no danger they've never faced before. They are perfectly able to overcome it."

"Haven't they suffered enough?"

"I do not mean them to suffer. Only learn. The knowledge they can gain from this will be worth it."

"…Yes, my Lord. How can I not trust in the spirit world?"

"I am grateful King Kuei." Zhi rumbled slowly. "Do not fear for the Avatar and her friends." He said trying to quell Kuei's anxiety. "Please relate to them what I have discussed with you this night. I assure you they will take the challenge with no fear in their hearts."

Kuei wasn't completely convinced as Zhi faded (into the spirit world? To talk to Wa Shi Tong?) and he fell solidly onto his thick duck-goose feather mattress. His sleep was interrupted by nightmares of a demonic spirit he only knew from legend and another hundred years without an Avatar.

A/N:Hello again! Now that finals are over I'm finally able to update again. I cut the Ba Sing Se chapter into two parts because I thought it would be two much content at once. So I divided it thematically, this chapter being where they meet the King and the next being the rest of their stay in Ba Sing Se. I hope that split makes sense/ doesn't make the chapters too short. I guess I can always combine chapters 6 and 7 later if that ends up working better, hah. As always I hope you enjoy and thank you for favs/comments!

Energyhedgehog: I really like your idea for incorperating a villain! I don't think I can use the idea though, because I did not start the story planning on a villain so I have not built that up, and a very good FMA crossover story called _Penance_ already did something similar. I sort of just intended this story to be about Ed and Al's journey they take at the end of the manga only set in the Avatar world, not one where they have to beat a big bad like Father or Ozai/Amon, hah. But I think a story like that would be really interesting and awesome! If you write a full story PM me and I'll read/review it. I really enjoyed your excerpt and I'm flattered you'd take the effort to write it. Thank you!


	7. The New Tales of Ba Sing Se

Chapter 7: The New Tales of Ba Sing Se

"C'mon, it'll be great!" Korra had said enthusiastically. As a mocking reversal of universal laws, she had dragged everyone out of bed early. Maybe it was the full moon giving her energy last night. Whatever the case, she had insisted everyone spend the day sightseeing. Ed thought one city was much the same as the next, and everyone else (but of course Lin who never showed anything but carefree laxness if he could help it) were too worried about Kuei's decision to be much into it. But they agreed, all going to different districts of the city…

_The Tale of Bolin_

Bolin scoured the lowest level of the city gleefully. He had gone down, down, far from the King's palace and their guest home until he hit the oldest part of the city. This sectioned housed indigenous, old and poor families, all pureblooded Earth Kingdom and many Earthbenders. He felt right at home. After all, it was in his blood. He blended in nicely as, unlike Tahno, he looked the nationality whose element he could bend. In Republic City the earthbender crowd mostly all had some Fire Nation blood in them and in most it showed, but here he saw hundreds of people with his same thick brown hair and green eyes. He wondered if he was related to anyone here. Did his mom or dad's ancestors hale from here? He could believe they did. People greeted him, asking him if he had just moved here from a village, was he trying his luck in the city, and wouldn't Republic city be better for that? He figured he had either stumbled into a rare district that was friendly to outsiders or he just looked as though he was one of them. He thought sadly they may not be as welcoming if he had come with his brother. Mako's amber eyes, which Bolin had always thought suited him, would mark his Fire Nation heritage, mark him as an outsider. He huffed, outraged. It wasn't fair; they had the same parents, same heritage. Why did it matter if his brother was a firebender and had red eyes?

He dropped his angry thoughts as he passed an alleyway full of laughing children. The littlest ones were watching their older brothers and sisters who were around ten to barely teenaged, malnourishment making them look unnaturally tall and thin. Bolin soon realized why the smaller ones were watching so intently. A stout boy of about eight kicked a battered, patched ball to a taller girl his age. She deftly created a ramp with a kick of her heel and the ball sailed to another cluster of kids, confirming what Bolin had suspected: these were Earthbender kids playing an age old Earthbending game. The game continued heatedly, as only tough-as-nails earthbender children played a game. They didn't notice him until the almost deflating ball zoomed over their heads. Bolin bended a ramp, sending the ball back to them.

"Wow, Big Brother!" One of the older boys complemented him. He was maybe thirteen years old, very close to Bolin's age, and in the same position he had been at thirteen: homeless, orphaned, and one of his few solaces playing this very game with the earthbender children in the homeless community of Republic City.

"Thanks. I used to play this game all the time when I was a kid."

"No wonder you're good! But I ain't seen you around before." The boy said. "Where you from, Big Brother?"

"Republic City. My brother and I are visiting the city for a while with some friends. But we played this game too, back home. The earthbender kids still play it; I check out my old haunts sometimes. I know an earthbender boy named Skootchy that hangs out there now…I think you'd like him."

"Wow, that's cool people play our game!" A small boy about Meelo's age with missing teeth screamed. "Isn't that cool, Big Brudder?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's real nifty, Ning." The older boy rolled his eyes and gave Bolin a knowing smile.

"Be nice, Bo." Another boy about fourteen, apparently the eldest brother of the three glared.

"'Bo'?" Bolin caught his own diminutive in astonishment.

"Yeah, my name's Bowei, so my nickname's Bo." Bowei said shrugging.

"I'm Bolin so my nickname was Bo too growing up. My brother always called me that when we were little. He doesn't as much anymore, though."

"Is your brother good at earthball too, Big Brother?" Bowei asked. "Did he play on your team?"

"Nope." Bolin winked. "My brother's a firebender, see, so he couldn't play. But he'd always watch from the sidelines to make sure I was okay. He always looked out for me." Bolin smiled, transported back to his childhood, messing around with the other earthbender kids and seeing a stern, grubby boy too tall for his age, clutching a red scarf already tattered, out of the corner of his eye. He played earthball so much, and Mako so usually watched that the image was burned into Bolin's memory. It made him feel…safe, somehow.

"Hey! Bo!"

Both Bolin and Bowei swiveled around. There, just like in his memory, stood Mako, his arms crossed leaning against a building that made up the side of the alley.

"Hey Bro! It's almost time for dinner. We're gonna eat at a Watertribe restaurant a few levels up later, remember?"

"Got it! See you guys; it was fun. I promise I'll stop by and play sometime again before we leave." He waved to Bowei and his brothers.

Walking together, Bolin could tell something was bothering Mako. His big brother was being quiet and surly.

"Bro? What's up?"

"…You're not…mad at me…Y'know…about Korra?"

Bolin shook his head. "Of course not! It's like you said: we're brothers. I couldn't stay mad at you." He draped his arms around Mako, making his brother sway a little.

Mako smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am! I'm always right! Like I said Korra was special, and you were all 'noooo'! Ha!"

They both laughed loudly. It was just like Mako had said. They had gone through too much together to let what had happened between the three of them break them. They would never stop being brothers…or a part of the new Team Avatar. They were stronger than that. They and Korra were stronger than that.

_The Tale of Lin_

Lanfan drew a crumpled photo from her tunic, staring at it longingly. It fluttered in the wind, straining to fly away from her grasp. Kneeling in front of the only tree on the hilly plain on the city outskirts, she placed it on the trunk where it was shielded from the wind.

"Forgive us for not being able to use a better picture, Grandfather." She clasped her hands piously. Lin and Mei did the same behind her. "I…I miss you so much."

"I know how you feel." Lin whispered. "Even after two years I can't quite believe it. I can hardly remember a time he wasn't around."

"I don't remember my grandfather myself." Mei confided in them offhandedly. "He died when I was little."

"That's a shame." Lin said, giving his sister a quick hug. "I don't know what we'd have done without Foo growing up. He wasn't my biological grandfather but he might as well have been. I think Tenzin's a lot like that for Korra. I know she has a father back in her homeland, but Tenzin really takes care of her like his own." He chuckled, recalling how protective he had been when they had left for Ba Sing Se.

"…Do you mind if we join you, young ones?" The three saw the General and his grandfather from the tea shop making their way up the hill.

"We would be happy for you to, Honored Grandfather." Lin replied reverently.

The three teenagers bowed. The elderly firebender sat down beside them. Like Lanfan he drew photos from his robes. One was a distinguished general sporting sideburns, one was an old woman with a sarcastic but benevolent expression and the last a bearded man with robes similar to Tenzin's. They were much crisper and higher quality photographs, as they had brought them for this purpose. Iroh sat next to him, and they both bowed to Foo's picture.

"Was he you children's grandfather?" Firelord Zuko asked.

"Hers, sir." Lin pointed to Lanfan. "But he was as good as to me. My sister here never knew him. We grew up separately, you see."

'But you get along now that you're together, I hope?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. That's good."

"He was your uncle, yes?" Mei looked at Iroh the first's photo.

"And like a father to me."

"The woman?"

"My wife."

"The other man?"

"Avatar Aang, a lifelong friend."

"Mei, stop asking Grandfather such questions when he's trying to pray." Lin smacked his sister on the back of the head.

"He asked about Mr. Foo, didn't he!?"

Zuko laughed. "I don't mind, miss. I think it's a good thing to talk of those past. That way we remember them."

"Would you tell us about your Honored Uncle, then, sir?" Mei beamed.

"Let's see…he loved roast duck and Pai Sho, and he once tricked everyone into thinking he killed a dragon…"

_The Tale of Korra_

Korra felt like she was walking into the Tribes getting off the train to the Watertribe quarter. The green and brown of the city welded into blue and white, the stiff designs of Earth Kingdom architecture relaxing into the wave patterns typical of the Tribes. She hummed happily, feeling right at home amongst the abundance of water, familiar home designs, and dark skinned and long haired citizens with tribal beads, skins, and armbands. Children were throwing bended water at each other, getting scolded for doing something that would make them catch cold. Turning the corner, she found what she was looking for: a general store. A wide grin spread across her face entering it and smelling cooking fish. It smelled just like her parent's home when her mother was cooking.

"Welcome, welcome!" A man greeted her from the front corner. He had a somewhat thick beard and wore his hair cut but still slightly long, in the style common of Watertribe men outside the Tribes. "What can I do for you, Little Sister? Are you new in town?"

"Just visiting. Thought I'd check out the Watertribe district. I'm from the Southern Tribe myself."

"Really now? I have family there, but we're originally from the Northern Tribe. My name's Alignak. My brother Alarnek and his family live in the South now."

"Oh, my dad knows him, they go hunting together occasionally. 'Fraid I never got to know him much, though. I…didn't get out much when I lived in the Tribes. I live in Republic City now."

"Oh yeah, they have a Watertribe district in Republic City, don't they? So what brings you to our glorious city?"

"I'm just, uh, vacationing with my family."

"Is that so? How can I help you?"

"I thought I'd get my boyfriend a birthday gift. He turns nineteen soon. He's here too, but we all split up for the day, so I figured I'd do it when I had the chance."

"What did you think you'd like to get him?"

"I was considering a good knife." Korra replied, thinking of the danger Mako was in from Equalists remnants and as a policeman.

Alignak smirked. "Giving him a subtle hint?"

"Ha, ha, I don't think a betrothal necklace is in the works this soon." She joked. "Though if we do get married someday, I dunno if he'll carve one."

"Is he not Watertribe, then?"

"No, he's actually a firebender."

"No kidding? So's my wife."

A woman with long black hair and gold eyes parted the half-cloth with water design print dividing the shop and backroom, poking her head out.

"Did you need something, 'Nak?" She called.

"No, sorry, Saki." Alignak said.

"Okay. It's a slow day, so I'm going to make us some tea." His wife announced. She held a teapot up with a rag and bended little spurts of fire under it, walking back to the couple's private rooms.

"It's great the war's ended, isn't it?" Alignak said wistfully, gazing at his wife as she slid out of sight.

"Yeah, it is."

_The Tale of Pema_

"Tenzin. Honey. Get off the phone." Pema implored.

After the kids had left to explore the city, Tenzin had called, demanding a minute update. He would just not be appeased with her report and continued to fret.

Tenzin sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so uptight, I just worry about you and the kids."

Pema smiled, the caring nature she loved in her husband shining through. "I know. But Rohan's getting cranky, and I need to take him for a walk so he's tired for his nap."

"Very well. Be safe. Tell Korra to behave herself."

"You don't have to keep reminding her. She's not _that_ much of a delinquent."

"You're right. Well, I'll call you when work is over. I love you."

"I love you too."

Rohan cooed happily as his mother pushed his stroller around the block.

"Please, please take after me…just one nonbender is all I'm asking." Pema begged. She would love her son either way but she sorely wished for a break from rebellious phases involving wind and continuous bad hair days.

As she muttered to herself, an old woman with a cane came level with them coming the opposite way.

"What an adorable baby." She croaked. She looked like she was seventy years old, a generation or so younger than her mother-in-law.

"Thanks, ma'am."

"How old is he?"

"Not quite two months yet. His big brother can't wait for him to grow up so he can teach him. He also wants him to be an airbender like his siblings, though, and I hope he doesn't, let me tell you."

"Airbender…? Are you Councilman Tenzin's wife?"

"Yes, I am."

The old woman's face lit up. She suddenly bowed. "It's an honor to meet you. I owe so much to your family."

"You do? How do you know our family?"

"Many years ago, when I was about to be born, my parents were immigrating to Ba Sing Se. Avatar Aang was just a boy then, and he was traveling here too. He protected us on the way. My mother went into labor on the road, and I was born in an earth tent created by Chief Toph Bei Fong in sight of Ba Sing Se. My mother always used to tell me Avatar Aang gave her hope so that's what she called me: Hope. I will always be grateful to Avatar Aang and his entire family; we wouldn't have made it without him."

Hope hobbled away declaring she was going to tell her grandchildren about this. Pema waved, thinking maybe Rohan being an airbender wouldn't be so bad, if it was a legacy of his grandfather. She still didn't like the idea of another decade or so of wind in the face, but perhaps it was worth it.

_The Tale of Ed_

Ed, Al and Winry stayed close to the guest house, going just a level or two below. Al was munching greedily on a pork bun, Winry sipped iced tea from a paper cup, Ed gripped a skewer and picked off bits of teriyaki…._some_ sort of animal, he didn't care, he had gotten used to the bizarre fusion animals here.

"I hope everyone's okay." Winry said between sips of tea. "I hope no one got lost and they can get back to the house okay. You know how…spacey Bolin is."

"Don't worry. Even if one of us gets lost you'd just have to go up." Al choked out through the pork bun.

"That's true." Winry tried to suppress her tendency to worry about people irrationally. Having both her parents leave for a war and never return and her two best friends barely coming back alive gave her that bad habit. "Anyway, I know it sounds stupid but…I'm happy we're here. I mean, sure, I'm used to you guys being gone for a long time, and I'm okay with it…but I still miss you."

Ed didn't want to admit it, but as happy as he was to be on the road again, he didn't exactly like being away from his brother and fiancée. He had known the trip could take a long time, so they'd have been separated for who knows how long.

"I'm glad we got this chance to be together more." Winry grinned, giving Al's arm a friendly squeeze.

"I am too." Al said. "And brother, you must be happy Lin's here. Even Mei's…here." He trailed off grumpily at the raised eyebrows and delighted smirks his brother and best friend were giving him. "…Oh lay off. I just mean I'm kinda glad we're here too. I'll be sad when we gotta leave."

Ed hadn't even considered that much. Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami had sincerely become good friends, from the moment they had found the trio, and through all the time they had spent together that month. He had earned more time with Winry and Al, whom he loved dearly, but gained other friends in the process whom he would soon be separated from forever. Ed thought hopelessly that they should give up on their "take ten, give back eleven" theory; maybe equivalent exchange _was_ unbeatable. But he had found a loophole with the Truth; maybe there was one with this too.

"…And when Bolin nailed that tiebreaker! Man, I dunno why they weren't in form in that match, but that was intense! I thought for sure they were out."

The trio looked for the source of the voice talking about their friend. It was another trio of teenagers, younger than them, a girl and two boys. They were sitting at an outside table in front of an ice cream shop. The smaller of the two boys had been the one who had made the comment about Bolin.

"I think that hat trick Mako did in that match when Hasook was still playing for them was the best play they did all season." The bigger boy argued.

"Hey, are you guys talking about Korra and her friends?" Ed but in.

"Yeah!" The girl answered, looking up at him with a friendly smile. "Are you a fan of the Fire Ferrets too?"

"Can't say we've caught their games but, uh…we've heard they're good." Al skipped the complicated mess that was how they got to be acquainted with the Avatar.

"Oh they're the best! People say the Wolf Bats are better, but they only won the tournament because they cheated. If it had been fair, the Ferrets would have won."

" Oh for sure." The smaller boy said. "But I bet you three would like them for the same reason we do." The smaller boy said.

"Why's that?"

The three kids grinned at each other.

"Because they're a trio of friends just like us." The girl said.

"And about our ages too." The bigger boy added.

"The three of us have known each other forever. But even though Avatar Korra just met Mako and Bolin recently, they seemed to be really close right away." Continued the other boy.

"That's why we're such huge fans." The girl explained. "We even dressed up as them when we went to see their game one time."

"That's um…"

"A little…"

"…Flattering…?"

"Yeah, but I heard they ain't playing this season. It's too bad." The girl sighed.

Korra being now a pretty much fully realized Avatar, and Mako joining Bei Fong's police force, along with their spare time going to helping them, the Fire Ferrets couldn't practice together like they had before the trio arrived, during the last probending season. The gym was booked as it is. They all hadn't been able to spend as much time on the Island helping them, and that meant they couldn't spend as much time with each other, either. The three of them were going through the strain Ed, Al, and Winry had faced. Ed felt guilty that he could spend so much time with his brother and girlfriend now, when Korra, her boyfriend, and his brother had so much less time to be with each other. He guessed the duties of an Avatar didn't make dating the easiest thing in the world.

The Ferret fans offered to treat the trio to ice cream but as they had already eaten, and they were all going to have dinner that evening anyway, they politely declined and went back up to the guest house. Instead of the foyer, the three were greeted by a mountain of boxes; hatboxes, boxes from toy stores, boxes of coats and other clothing, bags of beauty supplies.

"The hell is this!?" Ed yelled pointing to what looked like a presidential shopping spree.

"Oh, I just did some shopping." Asami said cheerfully, coming out from behind the boxes.

"'Some!?'" Ed squeaked.

"I tell her to get what we can take back with the bisons and this is what she comes up with." Mako teased his ex from the kitchen. Asami huffed but smiled. Clearly she and he were on good terms. Mako was talking with Korra and Bolin. The firebender who was so often taciturn was smiling too, being in the middle of a funny and energetic conversation with them. Asami abandoned her boxes to see what was so amusing. Ed, untying his boots to go into the kitchen as well, thought that no matter what kept them apart, this group would be okay too.

When Al and Winry were trying to help Asami store away everything she had bought, Pema came through the front door, Rohan in one hand, a letter in the other.

"Good news, kids. A Royal messenger just stopped by. Earth King Kuei granted our request."

A/N: Here's part 2 of the Ba Sing Se chapter! _Tales of Ba Sing Se_ was on of my favorite episodes of ATLA so I wanted to do something like it with the Ba Sing Se chapter. I just thought it made more sense to divide it from the part where they see Kuei. Bolin's part was based on that episode of the 2003 FMA anime that was called _The River's Flow, _I think. The one where Al remembers Ed always finding him by the river and then it happens in the present. I thought it epitomized their relationship, and that something similar would capture Mako and Bolin growing up together too, as the two sets of brothers share alot of experiences. I had fun looking up names for the random Ba Sing Se citizens- Inuit names are hard to pronounce but sound very badass. I tried to find two names that sort of ryhmed for the shopkeeper and his brother because that seems to be the norm with watertribe names (Noatak/Tarrock, Tonraq/Unalaq). Also, about the Korra part, my boyfriend's birthday is coming up as well and I'm sorry to say I didn't get him anything near as awesome as a well-made Watertribe knife.

.


	8. He Who Knows 10,000 Things

Chapter 8: He Who Knows 10,000 Things

Wa Shi Tong glided across the highest level of his dank, dark library. It was sealed off, protecting his ancient and treasured collection but not imprisoning him. He could go to the Spirit World anytime he wished, and go to any other part of the human realm from there. He simply chose to stay closed up in the underground fortress of knowledge he had built himself, and had deemed unfit for mortal eyes. Everyone, as far as he was concerned, had lost the privilege of using his library when even the Avatar had proven untrustworthy. Avatar Aang had been the last person to enter the place for seventy years.

Perusing the waterbending scroll Katara had given him as tribute, attempting to refine his form, he heard a rustle behind him. He assumed it was one of his knowledge seekers. They too were not restricted by being fully buried, and routinely brought him new books.

"It has been some time, Brother Wa Shi Tong."

"Oh. Wonderful. And here I thought I was about to add to my collection."

A monkey, not a golden fox, had arrived.

"It's been seventy years since I've seen you. You never do drop by the spirit realm."

"I wonder why. I also wonder why you would bother to come here. What knowledge could I possess that the Spirit World wants?"

"It is not the Spirit World but someone whose journey I'm supervising who want it."

"You only deal with humans. You mean for humans to…to defile my domain?"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Why not? Because of me?"

Aang swooped into the library from the spirit world.

"Avatar Aang?" Wa Shi Tong recognized him immediately. His feathers bristled, his eyes glowed in anger, but he saw Zhi ready to attack him. Not wanting to confront his fellow spirit, he calmed down enough to remark dryly "You have grown. But is there a new Avatar already? I thought Avatars typically lived longer than that."

"That run in with an iceberg when I was a kid kinda wasn't good for my health. I died when I was sixty six."

"I am so sorry. But why after seventy years and after you've died, would you invade my sanctuary again?"

"Because my successor is going to be visiting you and I want to ensure she doesn't end up dead too."

"What? The person you're coddling now is the new Avatar?" Wa Shi Tong looked in surprise to Zhi.

"She and her companions have taken it upon themselves to help them."

"Help them raid my library?"

"No, they only want one specific thing. They'll explain when they get here." Aang said.

"We merely wish for your word that you will not harm them." Zhi added.

"You do not have it. I do not fight you, Zhi, and I restrain myself from fighting you Avatar, out of respect for my brother. But humans raiding my collection will be shown no mercy. Now, please leave, both of you, and let me read in peace."

"You're reading the scroll Katara gave you, aren't you?" Aang peered at the small roll of paper. "You read books made by humans, and don't let _them_ read them?"

"What is it to you, Avatar?"

"What it is to me is that I don't want to see Korra hurt."

"You both know what happens when you misuse the spirit world. You don't want your successor hurt? Then do not let her venture into the desert."

"Very well, but know this." Zhi growled. "If the Avatar is killed, you will incur the wrath of the entire spirit world for putting the human world out of balance."

"I have stopped caring about both realms long ago. You should remember that day well, Avatar." Wa Shi Tong spat. "Now leave."

"We will, Brother." Zhi said gently, keeping his rage at being defied bottled up.

Aang glared at both spirits as he followed Zhi back to the spirit world. Wa Shi Tong returned to his scroll. His. They were his treasures, and he would protect them.

* * *

"Argh, this heat is killing me!" Ed groaned, haphazardly placing down a Pai Sho tile.

"And I wanted to cross the desert to Xing. What was I thinking?" Al took his turn, mopping his brow.

It had taken a week to gather an excavation team and soldiers, prepare for the long journey across the desert, and finally make it to the spot they believed the library was buried.

_The week before…_

The day after they had received the notice that they had support for their project, there was another summons for an audience with Earth King Kuei. Kuei told them about Zhi's nighttime visit, and led them to a side room. Waiting there was General Chin and a much younger man.

"Good Morning, Avatar Korra." Chin saluted.

"Good morning." The younger man shook everyone's hand. "I am Professor Zan, head of Ba Sing Se University's Anthropology department. Professor Zhe was my grandfather. My team and I will be accompanying you to the desert. "

"May I see a map of this desert we'll be trekking, professor?" Lin asked. "One borders my country, you see, and I've crossed it before. Not, by the way, as an illegal alien."

"I have one here." Zan produced a faded piece of paper. "This is national treasure: a replication of the map Avatar Aang used to find Wa Shi Tong's library, made by Councilman Sokka. I had to call in a few favors to get the University Museum curator to let me use it for this little adventure."

"Is that why it sucks?" Korra said bluntly. Pema glared at her, but it was true. The map was crudely drawn. To Ed, it resembled a crayon doodle he saw Nina or Elysia scribble.

Zan coughed. "I um…admit the artistry is less than stellar, but it is accurate, and the only one still extant."

"What happened to the original?" Ed studied the primitive map, committing it to memory.

Zan lowered his head. "My grandfather…had it with him when he was buried with the library."

"I am sorry for your loss." Lin said sincerely and bowed.

"If Sokka made this from memory, how do we know it's right?" Winry scanned the paper.

"He had a great memory." Korra said. "According to Katara, anyway."

"Great, so we can get there." Asami downed a thermos of tea. "There's still Wa Shi Tong."

"Yes. There's the matter of tribute." Zan said.

"Tribute?" Asami paused in the middle of taking another swig.

"Wa Shi Tong allowed Avatar Aang access to his library after he gave him items to put in it."

"But that was before they tried to find a weakness in the Fire Nation." Ed reminded the professor.

"I was under the impression we were going to have to fight him." Mako clenched his fists, fire crackling idly from them.

"That's where I come in." Chin broke in, stroking his mustache. "My men and I am your backup in the, unfortunately very likely, event that Wa Shi Tong is not peaceful towards you."

"Thank you." Korra sighed. "We'll try talking sense into the guy, but I have a feeling we won't."

The meeting had adjourned and preparations had begun. Chin had selected an elite corps, part of the palace guards, to go. Zan interviewed everyone available in his anthropology department, eventually choosing five professors and graduate students to comprise his research team. Lin supervised packing the provisions both because of his love of food and his knowledge of how much food and water one would need in a desert journey. They were finally ready after a full week. The day they left, Korra hugged Pema and ruffled Rohan's hair before leaving.

"Bye Pema, little guy."

"You kids be careful now. And get back to the city soon. The fewer days Tenzin calls and you aren't back, the better it is for his blood pressure."

"Okay, I'm ready!" Winry announced cheerfully, moving past everyone in the front door, also hugging Pema goodbye.

"Winry you should stay here with Pema and Rohan." Ed knew the others could handle themselves but Winry couldn't.

"It's not like I'll fight the guy. The crazy thing goes berserk, you take care of it. But I can still go with you. Zhi brought me here too for a reason, y'know."

"Brother's right, you should stay." Al said.

"I'm going, Al. End of discussion."

"But it'll be really hot and you'll just complain." Al tried.

"I apprenticed in Rush Valley! It's frickin' a hundred degrees on a cool day."

Bolin was late, saying he had to talk to someone in the lower level of the city. But when he showed up at the guest house again, the teenagers readied themselves to meet General Chin at the gates of the city. Mako hefted a sack on his back; they needed to travel light but he insisted on this. It contained the few books he had salvaged when he and Bolin had been kicked out of their apartment and brought with them when they had moved into Asami's and then the Island. They had, like many of their scant possessions, belonged to their father. He had brought them to Ba Sing Se to pass the time. Mako didn't believe Wa Shi Tong would be bought off with any tribute, nor that he would accept these (they weren't particularly rare or valuable books) but he said they better take them just in case.

"You really don't have to do that y'know…" Ed insisted. His relationship with his father had been rocky, but he was always grudgingly grateful for Hoenheim's library. "We can always swipe some from the palace waiting room."

"I _am_ a police officer." Mako grinned. "Seriously it's fine, man." He unconsciously gripped his scarf.

Korra held him back for a moment, away from the group meandering away.

"I know it's a bit early but…happy birthday." She presented the small hunting knife she had gotten from Alignak's store.

"Wow, thanks!" He took it and looked it over, checking the sharpness.

"I thought carving might be a good thing to do when works slow, and well…you never know what might happen. I do worry about you." She confessed.

"Me? You're the one who has to deal with the really bad guys like Amon…It wasn't the police who brought him down, it was you."

"And you too."

"Because I chose to! You don't have a choice. Some psycho like Amon comes around again, everyone'll expect you to face him."

"Well, now that I can use the Avatar state, I'll be losing a whole lot less." She smiled. "Really, don't worry. We Avatars are hard to kill."

"Wasn't Avatar Roku murdered?" Mako pointed out wryly, moving to put his knife in his bag. He stopped himself and slipped it into belt, under his jacket. It would be nice and cool, easy to reach, and he would be reminded it was there all the time, he thought, as they ran to catch up with everyone.

The trip through the desert was a haze of sand. Ed spent it in a feverish state of near sunstroke. Having only one limb made of metal instead of two certainly helped matters but it was still unpleasant. Lin and Lanfan led the group, being the most use to deserts. They held Sokka's strange map as they trudged along on ostrich horses. Ed had passed out and was on Al's ostrich horse with him, Winry riding next to the boys monitoring him when they reached the spot marked on the map as where the library was. Ed woke up that night, in a tent, after being splashed with some water.

"Brother! We made it!" Al's happy face was the first thing he saw waking up in the dim tent, his brother's face illuminated by a kerosene lamp.

"He…cool…" Ed croaked, still dizzy and getting over his fever, giving him the thumbs up.

Outside the soldiers were pitching tents and starting campfires, creating a little bit of civilization in the middle of nowhere for them to live for the rest of the expedition.

_Present_

"Your turn, Al." Ed said shortly and put a tile down, taking his next turn. He reached down and took the towel on his leg off. He dunk it in the basin of water by his feet, wrung it out, and replaced it to cool his body. He was in such a bad mood because he was stuck in his and Al's tent so long as the sun was up. Because of his leg, he couldn't go outside in the daytime. Three days of that made him crankier than usual. To keep himself from letting his temper get the better of him or getting too bored, he had spent the last three days teaching Al how to play Pai Sho.

"Yo dudes." Bolin opened the tent flap. "Oh! I'll play whoever wins!" He sat cross legged watching their game.

"Oh c'mon Bolin, it's too fucking hot." Ed whined.

But Al laughed triumphantly and said "You're playing me Bo, because Brother just lost!"

"Arrrgh…" Ed groaned for the umpteenth time since the board was last cleared. "Huh…?" He pricked his ears toward the halfway open tent flap. Outside in the blistering sun, there was commotion that to Ed seemed like a perfect excuse to go outside. "C'mon Al, maybe they're done!" He rushed out, knocking over the Pai Sho board.

Outside the tent, Ed looked around their makeshift tent city. All the tents formed a circle, a barrier from sandbenders and wild animals, with an opening between Chin and Zan's tents guarded by one of Chin's men. In the center was a fire pit and along the perimeter were torches placed between tents intermittently for light and heat at night. Mako had given himself the task of lighting them when the sun went down.

"Oh Ed, perfect timing!" Zan ran toward him from outside the circle of tents, furiously wiping his hands of assorted grime, pushing past the guard. Chin was behind him, excitedly twirling his mustache.

"What happened?"

"See for yourself, young man." Zan spread his still dirtied hands.

"Woah…"

Ed saw what he was pointing at. To the south of their camp rose at least half of a towered building. Sand fell down from it in clumps on to the heads of Zan's celebrating team. A window was visible at the very top: with a ladder and rope someone could now go into Wa Shi Tong's Library. After three long days of digging, the men from Ba Sing Se University had uncovered the buried building.

Drawn by Zan's shouting, the rest of Ed's party left the cool comfort of their tents ready to start their part in this expedition.

Winry and Mako came out of the cooking tent and Al and Bolin cut their game short. Asami appeared with a radio she had been helping to fix, and Korra lugged out of her tent miserable and lethargic (being from the South Pole meant she wasn't having any more fun in this heat than Ed was).

"Showtime guys." Ed stated mater-of-factly as they gathered behind them.

Korra rubbed her eyes and began to look less ill. "'Bout time. I'm pretty much ready to pound something at this point."

"You and me both."

"Just a minute." Asami slipped into her tent and came back with her shock glove. She put it on over her bare arm and tested the voltage. "Okay. Let's do this."

"Hell yeah." Bolin puffed out his chest. He cautiously ran his foot across the sand. "I'm no powerhouse out here, but once we're inside that thing, let me at 'em. The whole thing's made of stone, it's an earthbending paradise."

Al nodded grimly beside him.

Winry looked at each in turn apprehensively. Mako caught it.

"We'll make it back in one piece I promise." He said patting her shoulder.

"Everything will be alright." Ed reassured her gently. He hugged her and grabbed her hands. "Just wait for us with Zan and stay cool. We'll be back before you know it."

"…You know how much I hate waiting without anything to do." She joked halfheartedly.

"We won't keep you waiting." Al said firmly. "Make some lunch and we'll come back to eat it before it's cold."

"Better yet make something cold." Ed requested. "I can't stand more heat."

Zan looked around puzzled. "Hmm? Where did those other foreign kids go?"

Lin, Mei, and Lanfan were already at the library entrance. Lin had borrowed a saber from a soldier and was sharpening it. Lanfan already had the blade in her arm out and her mask on. Shao Mei shook nervously and clung to Mei's shoulder. Al had taken her underground to Father's lair and that had made the panda afraid of the underground ever since.

"Are you ready Ed?" Lin asked calmly.

"Are you? You don't have to come too, y'know. Getting us through the desert was help enough."

"Nonsense. You didn't abandon me in that hell Gluttony called a stomach; I'm sure as heck not leaving you in the lurch now."

"Exactly; you've all help us out of horrible situations when you didn't have to." Mei agreed. "We're repaying you. Besides, we're stuck here too."

"Ed, your short, so I think the best course of action would be to distract the Honorable Spirit while you sneak away with what we need." Lanfan suggested blandly, not meaning it as an insult but oblivious to how he would react. She was thinking only of the most effective plan.

"Hey, you're not exactly a giant yourself! _You_ sneak around like a rat!"

"You're the alchemy expert. And I must protect His Majesty." Lanfan stuttered, blushing and folding her arms.

"Oh I'll be fine. Worry about yourself." Lin insisted stonily, finishing sharpening his blade. "The Son of Heaven has nothing to fear from spirits."

"Shao Mei you go find Winry and have her make you some food." Mei patted her panda. "I know you're scared."

Shao Mei squeaked and nestled closer to her owner. She was shivering in fear but didn't want to leave Mei.

"Wait for me!" Zan came running toward the nine of them with rope, panting in the heat.

"Professor? Are you going in there too?" Ed helped the man to his feet as he was almost fainting. "Geez you look terrible. If you're going, let's go quick or else you'll faint for real."

Zan caught his breath, nodded, and began attaching the rope. He drove a stake into the ground and tied the rope in a strong knot. As he secured and lowered it into the chasm opened up behind the high window, Chin joined them with a division of his men.

"Count me and my men in as well. His Highness would not like any of you to be hurt out here, and I certainly don't want Ba Sing Se's military responsible for the death of our Avatar."

"Oh he won't kill me General, not if I get to him first. We have an old score to settle."

"Korra, _please_ be careful." Mako pleaded. Ed noticed he palmed something hidden away under his tank top. The shape made him think it was a knife, a similar type to the one Izumi had left him and Al with on York Island during their month of hellish training. "Don't go out of your way to antagonize him. We don't even know if there's going to be a fight here."

"…You're right. I'm sorry. But I'm pretty damn sure we're going to have to beat this guy to a pulp so everybody be on your guard, and let's kick his ass." Korra threw some shadow punches and grabbed the rope. "...If we have to." She qualified, lowering herself into Wa Shi Tong's library.

Soon, it was Ed's turn to climb down the rope. He never had a particular fear of heights but he felt woozy looking down into a seemingly endless vertical enclosure of moldy bricks that made up the library's tower. It was too similar to falling down that mine shaft in Bascool for his taste. It felt like forever before he touched ground at the bottom of the tower, dust billowing under his feet. He slammed down on the floor feet first, making an echoing crash. Mako shushed him.

Mei was the last one down. Al helped her to the ground and took a look around. "Where is he? And where are _we_?"

"We'll figure it out. C'mon." Ed steered his brother away from the rope.

"But Brother, how're we gonna find the alchemy texts? This place is like a million Central Libraries!"

"Let's just hope we stay lucky and don't run into Wa Shi Tong at all." Mako whispered hopefully, a small flame puffing from his fingertips. Korra did the same with a whooshing sound that faded into the darkness.

"Then I am afraid you're luck has run out young man."

Everyone was on edge in an instant. Lin drew his sword with Lanfan covering him, as did Chin and his men. The flames in Mako and Korra's hands grew. Asami's glove sparked and Bolin got a hold on the solid earth beneath him. Shao Mei growled.

The battle ready group did not impress their adversary. Wa Shi Tong just blinked. He almost looked bored at the thought of being visited by humans for the first time in seventy years.

"I welcome you, young Avatar."

"You…do?" Korra stammered incredulously, the flame in her hand decreasing. But she still kept it flickering strongly just in case.

"Well not really." Wa Shi Tong admitted. Everyone tensed again. "What I mean by that statement is this: I am giving you the opportunity to leave my sanctuary peacefully. Go back up that rope to wherever you chose to go that is not here, and I will not attack you. Stay and I will be forced to do so."

"Wa Shi Tong…sir…we can't just go." Korra replied. "With all due respect, our friends need something here."

"So Avatar Aang has made me aware."

"Aang was here…?" Korra gasped in amazement.

"With my brother Zhi, yes. Out of respect for Zhi, I give you the choice to…forget this ever happened, as it were."

"Wha…? But if Aang talked to you, he must have told you why we need your books! You know it's just to get them home!"

"As I told the Avatar before you many years ago, people always say they mean to use knowledge for good."

"But we mean it!" Korra stomped her foot, getting irritated now. "Isn't the spirit world supposed to be a guardian of the human world? How can you turn away from people when they're asking so little of you?"

"Korra…" Mako cautioned.

"Little!?" Wa Shi Tong roared. "Do you forget Avatar, that in your previous life you also claimed a peaceful intention and used my knowledge to win a war!?"

"Only because the Fire Nation had been slaughtering people for a hundred years!" Korra shouted at the owl who was a good five feet taller than herself. "And I'm not Aang. If he betrayed your trust, I'm sorry, but please give me a chance."

"I will give you a chance. To leave."

"We won't leave." Korra said defiantly, looking Wa Shi Tong in the eyes.

"Then I shall make you."

"KORRA LOOK OUT!"

Without warning Wa Shi Tong lunged at Korra and Mako had intercepted with a blast of fire, knocking the giant bird away from the group. Chin's soldiers moved to surround him but Wa Shi Tong bowled them over.

Ed dashed for the nearest bookshelf, hoping he was small enough and Wa Shi Tong distracted enough he wouldn't notice.

"ED!" Mako screamed again. Wa Shi Tong saw Ed and made to fly after him. Mako threw more fire, Korra following his lead, making him turn around screeching.

Asami pounced on him raising her arm for a strike. Wa Shi Tong tried to shake her off but she grabbed hold of a wing and sent volts of electricity coursing through the spirit's body. He howled, finally succeeding in throwing her off. But before he could recover from it he was clipped on the other wing by a brick.

"Ha!" Bolin cheered tauntingly, thrusting his hand into the wall of rock. "Everyone! One side!" he shouted, pulling his hand out and stomping the ground at once.

The rumbling and falling dust and bricks let everyone know what Bolin was planning.

"Fall in men!" Chin barked as they ran as deep into the building as they could, shielding themselves from falling rock, Lanfan putting up her automail arm to protect Lin.

The cave-in Bolin had started was nearly complete before Wa Shi Tong could move again. He shook off Bolin's attack and ran to pursue them on the other side of the cave-in before it gave way completely. Lin turned on his heels and drove his sword right into his chest.

"Your majesty!" Lanfan called, skidding to a halt.

"Keep going! Run!" Lin screamed at her. Mei pulled the older girl with her further in, and Lin ran from the swaying owl.

Being a Spirit, the sword didn't wound Wa Shi Tong, but it winded him. By the time he was steady, he was blocked from the rest of his sanctuary, his unwanted guests on the other side of the rubble. He roared again and struck at the blockade, making the whole structure shake and bits of debris fall off.

Everyone stood panting on the other side, the adrenaline wearing off.

"Are you alright?" Lanfan looked her master up and down for wounds.

"Fine. Let's go find Ed, we don't have forever. He'll break through eventually."

Chin stationed himself and half his men to defend Bolin's makeshift blockade while the rest followed deeper into the library, Mako and Korra giving off light with their firebending.

They didn't have long to go to find Ed desperately scanning the shelves muttering to himself.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…they're in trouble, you gotta get this quick…"

"Brother!" Al called his older brother's attention to their presence.

"Al! Thank goodness! The books are sorted alphabetically by subject! At least I think. It's based off the script used in this world that looks like Xingese, so I'm not quite sure."

"Let me see, Ed." Mei grabbed the book from him and opened it to the first page. Korra positioned the flame in her hand to give her light to read by. "Hmmm…" she trailed her finger along the spines of the books nearest to where the book was supposed to be on the shelf and compared them. "Aha! Ed, it uses the same shelving system libraries in Xing use. It's based on character components. It's near identical to our writing, so Brother, Lanfan and I can help."

"Great! Let's go guys!"

Everyone rushed along, following Ed, Al right beside him, all looking for the Alchemy section.

"We bought ourselves time, but we better get lost." Lin looked back to where they could hear Wa Shi Tong trying to break free. "This Spirit doesn't have the level of omnipotence that Father had, I don't think. It's possible we could lose him."

They twisted and turned through the maze of Wa Shi Tong's collection, checking each shelf and going through the books in chunks. After longer than was comfortable given that Wa Shi Tong could break loose and try to murder them at any time, they found the section they were looking for, but…

"They're not here." Mei breathed. "This is where books on alchemy should be but not one of them is on that subject."

"Damnit." Ed cursed, tearing the shelf apart looking to see if they hadn't missed any.

"Maybe he shelved them under something else?" Al suggested.

"And what exactly might you be looking for young man?" A man emerged from between two shelves, his nose in a book. It took Ed a minute to notice he had a ghostly hue to him. He wore a wide brimmed sun hat and tattered traveling robes.

"G…grandfather?" Zan gasped. "You are Professor Zhe aren't you?"

Now that Ed thought of it, the ghostly figure resembled Zan a lot.

"'Grand…?' So Fan had a son, did she?"

"Two. I'm the eldest and I was appointed head of Ba Sing Se's Anthropology Department a few years ago."

"You were?" Zhe smiled in surprise and pride at his grandson.

"Yes, I grew up with stories about you. I always wanted to be a great researcher like you during your tenure at the University." Zan gushed. "It's such an honor, Grandfather!"

Zhe looked too touched for words. He had to compose himself before saying "I was going to assist you all from the beginning but now that I know my grandson is with you there's no way for me to refuse if I wanted to. Tell me, what are you looking for? And how on earth did you get past Wa Shi Tong?"

"That's the thing." Ed said hurriedly. "Wa Shi Tong could be here any minute."

"We best hurry then." Zhe said. "I've been here seventy long years; I know this library as if it was the one in the University. Say the word and I'll take you where you need to go."

"Grandfather, does Wa Shi Tong have books on something called alchemy?" Zan asked.

"Alchemy…? Don't tell me…you youngsters are from the place he got his alchemy texts from?" Zhe gaped, pointing to Ed and Al.

"You mean he does have alchemy texts?" Al demanded in relief.

"He does. Long time ago, he ventured there from the spirit world and raided this place called….Central Library, I think." Zhe related thoughtfully.

"Is that how those books got stolen back in '85!?" Ed blurted, remembering an incident where many texts related to the State Alchemy program were stolen. It had happened before he was born and Mustang had told him about it when he joined the military. Most of the texts were the handwritten notes of the best State Alchemists of the time. It had put the military into an uproar, assuming spies from neighboring countries had taken them to get information on the elite corps of alchemists and copy it. He now knew High Command had actually freaked because it set Father's plan back.

Zhe quickly checked where in the organization system they had been looking.

"Ah! I see. You were looking in the right section for it…if he kept all his books in the same system."

"What do you mean, Grandfather?" Zan asked.

"He has a surprisingly amount of books not of this world. Anything not from anywhere in the Four Nations, he keeps in separate sections according to what world they're from, then applies the organizing system most convenient for the language."

"Of course, why didn't we think of that?" Zan exclaimed. "Please take us there, Grandfather."

In the distance the echo of Wa Shi Tong breaking through brick and dirt reached their ears.

"Follow me." Zhe commanded urgently.

He led them down the aisle, across bridges spanning chasms lined with shelves and thousands of books.

"By the way, Professor Zhe." Ed panted as they ran. "Why are you here? Didn't you die?" Ed wasn't surprised to see the spirit of a long dead man. If Korra could stay in touch with Aang and whichever other past Avatar she chose, why not? But he was curious.

"When Avatar Aang and his friends escaped this place, I was buried alive. I wanted to spend an eternity reading Wa Shi Tong's books, so my spirit stayed here when I died. Though I suppose I'll pass on when I finally read all of them. Even after seventy years I'm nowhere near done yet."

"But why'd you choose to do that if you had a family?"

"Well, I was always obsessed with my work in life. I never thought about my family much. Being here alone, though, I grew to miss them. I'm so grateful fate brought you here so I could meet my daughter's boy."

There was that fate business again.

"Oh, this is it!" Zhe announced. Mako and Korra raised the flickering flames in their hands displaying to them a huge double door, decorated with a mural of, Ed saw, Xerxes in its prime: The birthplace of alchemy. His heart beat fast. Inscribed on a notice above the door were the names of several countries in their own script. One was Amestris.

"Hey, I see Xing written on there!" Mei told them. "Maybe there're books on the purification arts too."

"Hmm, was the imperial library ever stolen from…?" Lin thought out loud as they went up to the door and Zhe opened it.

Inside was a room about the size of a city school gymnasium with books from Drachma, Creta, Aerugo, and…

"Amestris. Here's everything Wa Shi Tong procured from Amestris." Zhe pointed to a group of shelves on the right wall. Ed and Al ran to it. Mei headed to the Xing section to look for purification arts books. Lin and Lanfan shut the doors and leaned against them, listening for Wa Shi Tong.

Ed and Al already had stacks of books to take away. Ed even found the notes of Fredrick Gerber, the Acidic Alchemist, who had been the first person to receive the title of State Alchemist.

"Here, put them in this…" Mako offered his sack half full with his father's books. Zan gathered up some of them and put them in his traveling pack. Mei joined them, her and Shao Mei carrying books in Xingese. They put those in as well.

Zan led them out of the hall and back along the route they had taken from the entrance.

"The only problem now is getting past Wa Shi Tong again." Lin said when they were halfway there, drawing his sword.

"We got past him once. We can do it again." Ed declared.

"Well we better think of a way to soon." Korra said with dismay, slowly pointing ahead. In their path they could see dust coming up from the bookcases and a low rumbling came closer and closer. Wa Shi Tong was free and after them.

"HEADS UP GUYS!" She yelled and ducked as Wa Shi Tong burst in on them, bookcases flying everywhere.

From a crouching position, Mei threw four throwing knives and hastily drew a transmutation circle in the dust when they connected with their target. Pressing her hands on the circle, blue light charged around Wa Shi Tong and he screeched in pain.

"Nice one, Princess!" Lanfan smirked, running past the girl and throwing smoke bombs in Wa Shi Tong's face. While he was disoriented she threw a real bomb and it exploded. The group hoofed past Wa Shi Tong, making a break for it as he fell.

They were close when Wa Shi Tong got back up and rushed them, grabbing Mako by the talons.

"MAKO!" Korra screamed, terrified.

"Shit!" Ed cried.

"Get the hell off my Brother!" Bolin bellowed.

The sharp claws gashed Mako's entire body in a flash, before the others could make to rescue him and he howled. Mako's hands were too secured in Wa Shi Tong's talons to firebend with them and the fire from his kicks as he struggled hit nothing. But he was able to reach under his tank top to retrieve what he had hidden there. Ed saw it _was_ a knife, with a blue handle and fairly new blade. He struck at Wa Shi Tong.

He never got to make another cleave because at that moment a blur tackled Wa Shi Tong. Mako feel to the floor with a wheeze. Korra and Bolin were by his side in a second. When they found he was okay, they peered over their shoulders at their savior.

A monkey of the same oversized proportions as Wa Shi Tong had him pinned, the bird flailing.

"Zhi, unhand me! This is an outrage!"

The monkey ignored him. "Run! The entrance is near!"

Not inclined for argument they continued on their way, Korra and Bolin helping Mako to his feet. The division of soldiers that had accompanied them covered the retreat. They comprised the rear of the group, swords and spears pointed at the wrestling spirits.

They met up with Chin and the other half of the soldiers running their way. Wa Shi Tong had apparently broken free and the men had pursued him. Now they changed direction and before Ed knew it, the hellish dark was replaced with warm sunlight. Relief seeped into him jumping down from the window to the sand outside, seeing their camp.

Winry came bounding from the camp and blanketed Ed in a hug.

"Oh your back! I was so worried, you were gone all day!" She burst out, moving on from Ed to Al. "Oh! Mako's hurt!"

Korra and Bolin were still holding him up. He was bleeding all over his body.

"Come on, you need some healing…" Korra said compassionately.

"I'll go with you." Ed offered, wanting to make sure his friend was going to be alright.

"You might not wanna do that." Korra recommended carefully, looking a bit shy. "He's uh…hurt all over."

"Oh. Oh…" Ed went a little red. "Okay."

* * *

It was dark when Mako was finally mostly healed. The cooled down air and the cold water helped him relax. He was at last able to think as he slouched on his tent's floor, Korra bending water on his back, wearing down the talon marks.

"I didn't…lose my knife did I?" He murmured sleepily.

"No you didn't." Korra told him. She stopped administering the healing water for a second to show him his knife that was lying on his bed. "You wouldn't let go of the thing." She beamed in pride that he had clung so tightly to the birthday present she had given him, even when he was injured.

"Thanks for that…it saved my ass." Mako sighed drowsily as Korra put her hand back on his wounds.

"First birthday present I get in ten years and not only is it from you but it saves my life. Figures. You're the best damn thing to happen to me… I dunno why…it took so long for me to realize it…" His sleepy monologue trailed off into snores. He leaned back heavily onto Korra. She smiled and hugged his sleeping form before laying him down on his bed. She folded her legs in and sat on the foot of the bed. She wiped the tears from knowing he was going to recover and his affectionate words. She smiled happily through them. "Y'see, I _do_ have to worry about you, city boy." She brushed his bangs and got up to tell everyone he was alright.

* * *

The next morning Mako walked out of his tent with no problems. Korra's healing and a night of rest had been just what he needed. As soon as he was outside, Bolin was on him with a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy you're not dead, Bro!" he sobbed.

"Calm down Bolin, I wasn't gonna die…" Mako said, hugging his brother back anyway.

Ed gave him a high five, both grinning in victory. Mako noticed he had a book in his hands.

"Like what you got, Ed? 'Cuz lemme tell ya, I don't want to see another bird for the rest of my life."

"They're amazing! Wa Shi Tong had stuff even most State Alchemists didn't have access to in Central. We'd never be able to get information like this in our world no matter how long we look. Mei says the books on the purification arts she got are great too."

"But who was it that came to our aide?"

Ed jolted and looked up. Lanfan was perched on the top of Mako's tent, her mask covering her face. Assuming they knew she was there, she had entered the conversation.

"Lanfan? Why the hell are you on Mako's tent?"

"He is an injured member of our party." She jumped down and took her mask off. "Wa Shi Tong has allies who bring him books, yes? Knowing one of us is weakened, they could have picked him off in the night."

Bolin paled. Ed sighed.

"I should be used to your morbidity by now. Anyway…Wa Shi Tong…he said that big ape thing was Zhi?"

"So that's Zhi…" Korra said. "How come he attacked Wa Shi Tong? I thought he was leaving everything up to us. But he tried to talk Wa Shi Tong out of hurting us, and he even attacked him to save us…"

"Well I won't complain. Mako almost bit it back there." Ed replied.

* * *

"Pema's gonna be glad we're back." Korra commented jokingly as they walked down the street to the guest house. "Tenzin will have called fussing so much, we'll have to rip the divorce paperwork from her hands."

She opened the house's front door.

"Pema, we're hooome! We did it! We actually saw Wa Shi Tong, he…"

"Thank god you're here. Tenzin's on the phone." Pema was at the phone in the foyer and roughly thrust it into Korra's hands.

"Tenzin…? What's up? Don't freak out, okay, we made it."

"Korra? Oh thank goodness. Thank the spirits you're in Ba Sing Se."

"Yeah, like I said we just got back. What, miss us?"

"Korra there's been a bombing."

"…what?"

"We suspect it was a last wave of Equalist terrorism."

"What?"

"And we suspect they were after you."

A/N: Happy holidays! I hope this chapter was exciting and the action came out okay. I've been looking forward to doing the confrontation with Wa Shi Tong. I hope it was satisfying to those who wanted some action scenes, ect. Especially with a cliffhanger!

BlueJeanne: A probending match would be cool! I just might do that, thanks for the suggestion. By the way, what inconsistancies did you notice? I just ask so that I can fix them if I'm able. :)

Thanks for reading and for the reviews/faves!


	9. The Flames of Revolution

Chapter 9: The Flames of Revolution

The entire block was deadly quiet except for the buzzing of sirens. Smoke still billowed thinly from the apartment building that had been the bombing target. Naga began to howl but Korra shushed her sharply and strode heatedly to Bei Fong talking over the incident with the neighborhood watch committee. Mako slid down from Naga too and reported to the Chief.

Ed looked around grimly at the charred and gutted building. The ambulance and police sirens were giving him a headache adding to the miserable feeling in his gut. There must have been many people living in that complex, young families with little kids…

Inevitably, reporters flocked the scene, but Ed glared at them and they retreated timidly before they could swarm Korra. Bolin and Asami smiled at him appreciatively and they went to listen to what Bei Fong had to say. Lin and Lanfan went straight for the scene.

"Korra, what are you doing here? Didn't Tenzin tell you to stay home?"

"Yeah, but I came anyway because according to you this is Equalist handiwork, and the last time I checked _I_ was supposed to take care of them. And I did. Which is why I want to know why this happened."

Bei Fong sighed sympathetically. "I'm sorry, could you excuse us sirs?" She addressed the committee. When they had left she continued "It's not your fault, kid. We figured for a long time this would happen. It was negligence on our part, not yours."

"What? You…you knew this would happen? And…and you didn't tell me?"

Bei Fong looked like she was about to admit something painful.

"I'm…sorry, Korra. Yes, we knew. But we thought it appropriate the police handle any remaining Equalist threat."

"Why?" Korra demanded in a bark.

"Korra, Bei Fong just means…" Mako tried to calm her.

'No, I wanna know why I was kept in the dark about this when I could have helped these people."

"The police have a bomb squad, information on Equalist activity…we thought we were better prepared."

"Well, obviously you weren't! I got rid of Amon; if I'd have known my job wasn't done, I'd have hunted down whatever was left of his idiot followers."

"It wouldn't make a difference, Korra. We never suspected they'd target this neighborhood. Not in a million years."

Korra was nearly blown off her feet at that statement. She slowly took in the place. It dawned on her where they were.

"Wait a minute…" She said thickly in shock and horror. "This is…this is where Tarrlok rounded up all those protesters and arrested everybody."

"Your right…" Bolin realized. "It was right in front of that apartment building."

"This is a nonbender neighborhood." Korra choked out, chilled to the bone at the horrible realization. "Why would they target this place?"

"Precisely why we didn't predict this move."

"Then…why do you even think it was Equalists?"

"The remains of the bomb used in the attack was highly advanced, the type only Sato might have designed."

"She's right." Lanfan wiped her hands on her tunic, back from inspecting the sight. "The explosive used here was years beyond any I've ever seen. This was not a random malcontent. This was organized and this had backing." She threw the singed device at their feet. "Furthermore it was planted outside the building, suggesting the culprits were both outsiders and persons who would look suspicious inside but not outside."

"But why here?" Korra asked desperately.

"A warning. A way to instill fear." Ed rattled off probable reasons. "And if you helped these people before, revenge. When I was little, Ishbalan terrorists targeted our village just because our sheep wool was used in military uniforms. They're terrorists, they're crazy. It doesn't take much to provoke them."

Korra looked stricken. "Then…then…"

"Korra, don't…" Bei Fong started.

"But they were counting on me! They were counting on their Avatar to save them! I already let them down when Tarrlok was harassing them and I let him beat me! And now they were attacked because of me!"

"As I said, you have not failed in your duties." Bei Fong dropped her prickly nature to comfort the girl.

"Even if you'd have been on the case, no one would have predicted they'd strike here. We thought Air Temple Island was more likely. That's why when Tenzin told me you were going to Ba Sing Se, I approved of it and sent an officer just in case."

"Is…is that why you let Mako go?"

Mako looked away, ashamed.

"And…and you knew?" Korra whispered coldly, fury under her voice.

"Korra…"

"I don't want to hear it." Korra stormed away muttering "I don't believe this…" and was promptly ambushed by newly arrived reporters.

"Avatar Korra! What are your thoughts on the motive behind this attack!?"

"Rumor has it that you were in Ba Sing Se when it occurred. Where you neglecting your responsibilities or did you have that much faith in the police force?"

"You got rid of Amon alright, but don't you feel letting this happen goes against your intentions for eradicating the Equalists?"

"Isn't this awfully similar to when Amon grew in power as you made a name for yourself in probending?"

Korra just scowled and without speaking, bended the road to part the crowd and stormed off between them.

"Don't you say things like that about our Avatar!" A woman shook her finger at the reporters.

Korra stopped and swiveled around to look at her.

"When Tarrlok tried to throw all us nonbenders in jail, she defended us. She only let him get away with it because the bastard took her friends hostage…and even then, I hear she tried to get him to set everyone free afterwards. You can't say she hasn't done right by this city and you rat-hounds know it!"

"Thank you." Korra said faintly, drawing near the woman. "And I'm so, so sorry about this…If I had been there…"

"Don't trouble yourself, Avatar." She said graciously. "This was a job for Chief Bei Fong and her men. You put yourself at risk to stop Amon; that's more than enough. Though…"

"Yeah?"

"If you are going to help the police, there's something I might need to report…"

"W-what's that?"

"Well, you see, just before the bomb went off, three members of the Triple Threats made a, uh, courtesy call to the Laundromat next door."

"Triple Threats?" Ed looked away from "politely" asking the reporters to leave.

"The local mob." Mako said. "But they're always extorting, especially from nonbenders."

"This was strange, though, because for one, it wasn't time for them to collect protection money from the Laundromat and for two, all three were firebenders."

"Why's that unusual?" Ed inquired.

"The Triple Threats have all kinds of benders in their gang." Mako explained. "When they're doing work, you almost never see a group of one kind of bender. They send out one of each in a group of three."

"But how could they be connected? They were benders, weren't they…?" Ed ruminated.

"I'm not sure…" Korra puzzled over the issue. "Unless…wait…what if…what if Equalists infiltrated the Triple Threats?"

"But they were benders, Korra." Mako reminded her.

"Yeah and so was Amon, and he genuinely hated benders." Korra retorted. "Asami…!" She called "I think it's time I gave your father a visit."

* * *

Ed scratched his head and took a large gulp of lychee juice. He was sitting at the kitchen table while Pema, Winry, and Asami washed dishes in the sink behind him. He just couldn't crack Gerber's notes. Not that he had expected too right away: he had been the first and best State Alchemist after all. Hours of painstaking research of the book and all he could come up with was he seemed to use elements as his code's motif, taking both the full names and abbreviations in various rotations.

He scratched his head again until his hair was standing on end. He reached for another book on top of the stack he piled on the table and tried to make headway with it for a while; it would be easier if Al was helping him, but he was babysitting.

He opened the book to see what it was. It was another coded notebook. Using breeds of cows.

He grunted, letting his face fall into the musty pages of the book. His drink tipped and spilled all over the floor.

"Doing okay over there, kiddo?" Pema smirked, rinsing a rice bowl.

"Ed, I know you're frustrated, but try not to destroy the kitchen." Winry rebuked him, taking a rag and cleaning the green liquid.

"Sorry, Winry. I just can't think. I'm gonna go get some fresh air." He heaved out of his chair and ambled out of the kitchen.

"Want a snack before dinner, Ed?" Pema held up some fresh cookies she had in the oven a minute ago.

"No thank you ma'am." Ed declined. "I'm just going to take a walk."

He walked distractedly down the deck, his mind full of equations and codes and dates and formulas. He pounded his forehead with his thankfully now flesh hand. What good were the books they went to all that trouble to get if he couldn't understand a damn word?

He looked up to see where he had wandered to. He was at the meditation pavilion, and one lone, tall figure was using it.

Tenzin was sitting straight backed, his eyes closed, even more huge with pronounced good posture.

"Good evening, Edward. Care to join me?"

Ed hadn't even known Tenzin had noticed he was there.

"Oh! Hello sir. Yes, okay. But I thought you were at work."

"I just got back home a bit ago. I make it a habit to meditate here when I come home from City Hall to clear my head of the worldly things I have to deal with in my profession. What brings you here this evening?"

"I was just studying those books from Wa Shi Tong's library. I'm taking a break, stretching my legs and all. I haven't made much progress."

"I'm sorry about that. My home is not the quietest place sometimes." Tenzin recognized, smiling in the direction of the training gates where his children were practicing.

Ed sat down in the pavilion next to Tenzin. He looked around awkwardly. Tenzin opened one eye.

"You seem confused. You're perfectly welcome to meditate with me. It might be beneficial."

"Oh, uh, well…to tell you the truth, I've never really done anything like that before. I've never been very religious…"

"You don't need to be. Or anything else in particular either. It is merely a tool to sharpen and clear the mind. Believe me, if Korra can manage it, you can. Where is that girl, by the way?"

"Still at the jail. She has a theory that bender mob's responsible for that bombing…"

"I'm afraid she feels terribly guilty over that tragedy. I'll have a talk with her…I just hope she's not taking it too hard. Be that as it may…come now. Sit as I am."

Ed kicked his boots off and crossed his legs, waiting for instructions.

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and clear your mind of whatever is troubling you…" Tenzin droned in an undertone, doing as he instructed Ed, getting lost in his trance.

Unsure, Ed closed his eyes. He tried emptying his mind of the books he was reading, the bombing, the fact that they were still trapped in this strange world…

Suddenly, it was all leaving him, Gerber's code, his exasperation, his stress, his sadness at the lives lost earlier that day…

"SIR!"

Ed fell flat on his back, grumbling.

He grappled his way back up. Tenzin was already standing, a distressed look on his face. Ed immediately saw why.

Lanfan was restraining a struggling, cursing man with shaggy hair in a loose ponytail.

"Sir, I found this man in the attic. He appears to be connected to those individuals responsible for the bombing of those living quarters."

Tenzin faced the man.

"Who might you be?"

The man spat. Lanfan shoved the man to the ground.

"Answer him!"

The man growled and rushed Tenzin, but he was too quick and smartly blasted wind at the man, making him fall down. Lanfan held him at bay with her automail sword.

"Tch." Ed grabbed him by the collar. "Let's see if he'll talk if we leave him in the cooler for a while, huh?"

"A wise suggestion, Edward." Tenzin took the man from him, eager to get him away from the two kids. "Criminy, now I'll have to involve Lin. She'll love that…"

"Sir, I advise in the meantime to deploy your house guards to insure his companions or any bombs aren't lurking anywhere." Lanfan suggested, by this meaning the White Lotus guards.

"I'll go get Al! And Lin if I can find him!" Ed said and ran to find his brother. Halfway across the deck he stopped short in consternation. He had found him. Huddled up reading a book on the edge of the deck…with Mei.

"What the hell, Al!?"

"Oh, Brother, h-hey…" Al spluttered. He and Mei closed the book sheepishly.

"Why are you with the rice grain girl!? You said you had to babysit the kids!"

"W-well, I…"

"Don't make excuses for yourself, brother betrayer! Arrgh, never mind that now…"

He explained the situation to them.

"I'll get Brother!" Mei scooped up Shao Mei and headed off in search of Lin.

* * *

Bei Fong leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples. She had regained her position only to immediately begin cleanup after the Equalists and it was going strong; the whole city police force had been putting in overtime, including herself and other high ranking officers. She was just reaching for the coffee pot sitting on the small table behind her desk when the phone rang. Annoyed, she picked it up.

"Hello, Republic City Main Police Station, Chief's desk. Chief Bei Fong speaking. Tenzin? What? That strange foreign girl found one of the bombers? _In your attic_? Spirits, Tenzin…Korra? Yes, she's still here, in the cells…"

* * *

"Here he is, Avatar. But I don't think he'll talk." The young warden said, placing a stool in front of the bars.

The old man in the cell looked up from his book, wiping his unkempt bangs from his face.

"Well, well. If it isn't the young Avatar."

"Hi, Mr. Sato." Korra said coldly, sitting down on the stool.

"Wasn't it enough you imposed on me in my own home? Can't you let me wait off my sentence in peace?"

"Last I checked, I was invited. Didn't know you disapproved of us benders so much, at the time. And I don't feel inclined to leave you in peace considering you tried to turn us over to Amon, tried to kill my friend, and made my boyfriend so pissed at me he wouldn't speak to me."

She leaned in closer to the cell door, hands firmly on her knees.

"So tell me something, and I'll leave."

Sato scoffed. "And what's that, Avatar?"

"When Amon was alive, were there Equalist spies in the Triple Threats?"

"What?"

Sato looked genuinely shocked.

"You heard me. I'm asking if any of your men posed as Triple Threats. That's how you kidnapped Zolt, isn't it?"

Sato laughed spitefully. "Did Amon take your wits instead of your bending? How could a nonbender pretend to be a bender?"

"Amon was a bender." Korra began to make the same argument she had used when Mako raised objections to this idea. "As I'm sure you're aware now."

The jails received papers and Amon had been all over the news. Sato's face darkened.

"Amon wasn't exactly scrupulous. If it suited him, he'd use benders for his dirty work if he could get his hands on them, no matter how much it went against that bullshit philosophy he fed you guys."

"Well, I can assure you that to my knowledge, he didn't."

"Really? Then you can honestly say the Equalists had nothing to do with the bombing earlier today?"

Sato looked surprised. "That's what this is about? That was a nonbender section of town, wasn't it? I read about it briefly in this evening's paper. I can indeed honestly say I don't know about that incident."

"Don't lie! They were using Future Industries tech, we're sure of it. It was Equalists and you know it."

"I am afraid you are mistaken."

"The Equalists are dead, Sato! You don't have to defend it anymore. Or that masked bastard." She pressed, adopting Ed's moniker for Amon.

"That does not mean the ideal is dead, Avatar. I would defend it to my death. But in this case, I am hiding nothing. I can swear to the spirits that I tell the truth."

"Fine, whatever. There's still one more person I need to see here." She got up and left the cell block. She wished she could interrogate other Equalists…maybe Sato just wasn't in on something so top secret as using benders in their plans. But the only Equalist they knew of that might know anything was Amon's mustached lieutenant, and he was dead. Luckily she had another ace in the hole…

She slammed a stool down and slouched into it.

"Good evening."

"Who the hell're you, girlie?"

Lightning Bolt Zolt was far tidier than Sato, being infinitely more used to a jail cell. He brushed back his styled hair, grayer than Sato's, and stared in agitation at his guest.

"The name's Korra. And I have a few questions about what your boys were up to today."

"Korra…? Wait, I know who youse is. You're…the Avatar…"

"And you gotta deal with it. Tell me Zolt. What were Triple Threats doing on Yangchen Street this morning?"

"Yangchen Street? Refresh my memory, missy. What's on Yangchen?"

"An apartment complex that was bombed."

"Oh yeah, there was somethin' or other 'bout that in the rag this town calls a newspaper…what about it?"

"Three of your boys were seen on the scene of the crime. Not long after several people died in a bombing. What do you have to say for yourself, Zolt?"

"That there's funny cuz, memory serves, we don't have no business there right about now. I 'member now…nonbender street? Laundromat we get…generous donations from?"

"That's not the only odd thing. According to a witness, all three of your men seen there were firebenders."

"Well now, that don't make no sense… My boys don't move in same-bender groups on business and they shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"You're claiming this wasn't the work of Triple Threats?"

"I'm claimin' that. It's true we ruff up nonbenders cuz they're easy pickin's but this would be counterproductive to our, er, enterprises."

"I'm sure you're still in contact with your gang. You didn't order this or hear anything about it?"

"Ha, you're a street smart girl, Avatar. Yeah, I'm still runnin' the Triple Threats. And I don't know anythin'. Either we had nothing to do with it, or some of my boys fucked up. At the very least those firebenders were acting against orders. Someone's gonna lose a finger one 'o these days. It turn out my boys did bomb that place, Avatar, just you tell me and I'll have deal with 'em, yeah?"

"No thanks. Whoever it was, there won't be much left of them when I'm done."

"Ha! Now that's moxie, right there. You just clean they're clocks, eh, Avatar?" Zolt guffawed.

"Thanks for your time." Korra said shortly, annoyed.

She heard the course laughter all the way up into the Station lobby.

She sighed and stretched. It had been a long day, and they had been allowed no rest from the fight with Wa Shi Tong. She was exhausted and ready to eat some dinner and go to bed.

"Korra how'd it go?"

Mako walked toward her from the front desk, munching on dumplings from a bag he was holding.

"Did you find out anything about the bomb? Here, I just got off my shift, let me walk you home, tell me everything…"

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." Korra agreed, unenthusiastic.

"Korra, don't tell me you're still mad at me…" Mako followed her outside the Station into the streetlamp-lit early night.

"Mako, those people died because of me! Of course I'm mad!"

"It wasn't your fault! And this sure as hell isn't my fault either!"

"If you'd have told me, maybe I could have done something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…anything!"

"Look, I would have told you but Bei Fong told me not to!"

"And it didn't occur to you I needed to know? Spirits I don't know how anyone expects me to be a good Avatar when no one tells me anything!"

She shook her head and turned to leave him behind, her temper flaring, and not up for his company at the moment. Mako chewed his dumpling angrily and threw the bag away, stalking off home.

Korra stomped through the house, bursting into the kitchen, intent on a tall glass of lychee juice. Picking a fight had been the last straw: she was more drained than ever.

As she poured herself some from the pitcher, she heard the cloth divider on the door rustle. Ed peeked in.

"I thought I heard you come in! Come quick! We think we found one of the bombers."

"You did!? Where!?" Korra yelped, nearing gagging on her drink.

"Lanfan caught him lurking in the attic. He won't say anything, so we don't know definitely, but we think he's our guy."

"Oh, I'll fix that." Korra wiped her mouth, placed her glass on the counter, and marched out of the kitchen. "Take me to him."

Ed followed on her heels. "He's still here. We locked him up in that cell in the attic till the police get here. The White Lotus guys are looking the place over for his buddies or worse."

"And the kids?"

"Tenzin got them the hell off the grounds. They're inside, being watched over. Meelo said he wanted to catch the bad guys though…"

Korra allowed herself to grin a little.

They climbed the rickety stairs up the attic. Lanfan was standing by the door and nodded them in. Lin was guarding the cell. He flashed them a smile, adjusting his sword.

"Sorry, Ed. Our friend isn't feeling too talkative yet."

"That's fine." Korra removed her jacket and dropped it on the ground, approaching their visitor.

"Ed, could you get Mako and Bolin for me? They should be at their place right now."

"Right. But, hey, Mako should have been at work when you were at the jail. Why didn't he walk home with you?"

"Just get them, Ed."

"All right, all right, sheesh. Why not just do it yourself though?"

"I want to be a courteous host, don't I?"

* * *

The soft thunk of earth disks hitting the net greeted Ed when Toza showed him to the gym.

"Bo, you got company." The old man said gruffly, gripping the towel hanging around his neck and leaving the two boys alone.

"Bolin, where's your brother? Korra wants you on the Island, stat."

"Why, is she okay?" Bolin let the earth disks fall.

"Actually…I'm not sure. She's been real upset over this bombing thing and she seemed hell bent on not coming here. But that's not it…"

"Ed, is that you? Did you say something about Korra? Is she alright?" Mako came down from the boys' apartment, trailing a towel, having gone to the gym to spar with his brother.

"Like I was tellin' Bo, she may be depressed and or extremely pissed, but that's not why I'm here."

"Oh." In the one syllable, Mako sounded relieved, sad, and a little angry himself.

Like with Al and Mei, he quickly explained why he was bringing them to the Island.

"Bolin…could you go on ahead?" Ed asked.

Bolin was too eager to make sure everyone on the Island was safe to question him. He didn't even clean up the gym before throwing his towel in the corner and dashing out. When he was gone, Ed turned to Mako.

"Mako, why didn't Korra get you guys herself?"

Mako sighed and slumped down on the wall by the dumbbells. "She's not exactly happy with me right now. Or anything, at the moment, for that matter."

Ed hunkered down next to him. "I thought so."

"I know she wanted me to tell her why I was allowed to go to Ba Sing Se, but what could I do? Disregard orders and get fired? A fat load of good I'd do everyone jobless. Again!"

"I feel ya. Winry always gets upset when I don't tell her stuff. She doesn't get I'm just trying to protect her."

"I know! I was just trying to look out for her. It's not like I thought the police couldn't handle it and kept quiet anyway."

"I think she's just really angry with herself. You should have a talk with her, y'know?"

Ed understood perfectly well having heavy expectations and hating yourself for not living up to them.

Mako sighed heavily again. "If _she'll _talk to _me_."

"Hello! Dangerous criminal! On the Island! With Korra!" Bolin snapped, rushing back into the gym.

* * *

When the boys returned to the attic, Officer Song and a few others of Bei Fong's men had arrived. Korra had asked them to hold off on escorting their prisoner to the Station so that she could interrogate him herself.

"I was just waiting for the gang to all get here." She explained to Song, turning to the man in the cell. She had called Asami over and she stood by with Lin, shock glove ready.

By the front door stood the middle aged woman who had defended Korra, nervously awaiting instruction.

"Were you on Yangchen Street this morning?" Korra asked the man.

"No." He said shortly.

"He's lying!" The middle aged woman blurted. Everyone looked at her. The man glared at her.

She gulped and continued "He was one of the three Triple Threats I saw. One I remembered clearly because he had an old style Fire Nation topknot. The other because he was somewhat short…"

"What's wrong with that?" Ed muttered.

"…And the third was him, I'm sure."

"What do you say to that?" Song demanded.

"Song what have you gotten out of him so far?" Mako went closer for a better look at the prisoner.

"Not much, greenhorn. Not even his name yet. If we take him downtown for questioning…"

As Song was saying this, the man looked up from his sulking and his eyes bulged.

"…Mako?"

"…You…! I know you…!"

"I ain't seen you since you was a kid. The hell you doin' here?"

"You know him, greenhorn? How?" Song asked, surprised.

"Um…you see…"

The man laughed spitefully. "What you don't know? His brief stint in the Triple Threats of course! This good for nothin' ran numbers for us when he was a runt and I ran into him a few times. Runnin' with coppers now, huh? Well you always were high and _mighty_!"

At the last word he chucked a fireball at him, Mako meeting it with his own. The abrupt attack burnt the wooden cell to ash in a second, and the Triple Threat didn't hesitate to race down the stairs as the fire spread.

Korra sprang into action grounding herself and moving her arms heavily over her head. From the window bay water gushed onto the flames and they hissed into smoke.

When the confusion had died down, Mako's old acquaintance was long gone.

A/N: Happy late Christmas! I got a nice new pen which is good for this story because I write notes/scenes for it down on paper alot.

Well, now that the Ba Sing Se stuff is over, I wanted to do something with the Equalists because I assume lots of them were as insane as Sato and therefore didn't give up on Amon's ideas like the run-of-the-mill ones such as The Protester...as well as the Bender gangs because it hasn't, as yet, been touched upon too much. I kinda want some flashbacks to Mako working for them as a kid, I think it would be interesting. We likely will see some of that when we get the inevitable brother's backstory flashback *knocks on wood*

Thank you for reading/faving/following!


	10. Tracking Scents

Chapter 10: Tracking Scents

Korra kicked a burnt plank of wood violently, cursing bitterly.

"Damnit, he got away!"

They searched every inch of the island but the man had disappeared. The children were overjoyed to be released from their unexpected house arrest; not so much that they had to make up for lost practice time.

The White Lotus guards reported in to Tenzin. They had found a bomb of the same make as the one in the apartment, but this one had been disabled by the guards before it went off, so they could get a better look at it. Asami bent down to give it a look with Lanfan, and her face fell more and more each minute.

"No doubt about it. This is my father's work. I'm amazed the White Lotus men could disable it."

"A firebender with Equalist technology…what is going on…?" Tenzin stroked his beard in a worried whisper.

"Yeah, what _is_ going on? Who is that man, Mako?" Korra seemed to think solving this case trumped her anger with him.

Mako's eyes set uncomfortably on Song as he said "His name's Nobu. He was one of the most efficient attack dogs of the firebenders in the Triple Threats when I…ran numbers for 'em."

Song's eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"So he is a Triple Threat…one of the ones seen on Yangchen…and here too, so he's definitely responsible. The bomb proves it." Korra said, throwing the ruined bars of the cell in the garbage.

"The problem is how did he get his hands on something my father invented for the Equalists?" Asami stroked her chin.

"I dunno. Sato claimed Equalists weren't involved and Zolt says the same thing about the Triple Threats. Are there three firebenders working independently…?"

"We don't even know if the other three are working with Nobu." Ed raised a fair point.

"They must be." Mako argued. "They were with him and you can't plant a bomb like that alone."

"Then why weren't they here this time…?" Korra pondered.

"Lanfan and I searched everywhere." Lin said. "With the White Lotus. His pals didn't come to play."

"But why? Were they not involved, or are they…?" Al breathed.

There was a general shiver at the thought of crazy firebenders bombing more buildings in the city, causing as much loss as the Equalist rebellion did.

"Regardless of why…" Tenzin said. "I'm just relieved everyone is alright. You averted a crisis, young lady. Thank you."

He clapped Lanfan on the shoulder.

"Oh…thank you, sir…"

Ed could see the image of her late grandfather pass across her black eyes.

* * *

"Mei! Mei! Tell us a story! Please tell us a story, please tell us a story!" Ikki demanded.

"Yes, please do, miss." Meelo said in his peculiar advanced vocabulary he broke out at the strangest times.

"Okay, yeah, sure. This is a story from our country. It's about the first Emperor who practiced the Purifications Arts and became an immortal…"

After the Equalists recently invading and the near miss that day, Tenzin was taking no chances with his family's safety. The acolytes were advised against and the kids expressly forbidden to leave the house after dark. Korra, being a night owl, was peeved and sulky. Meelo and Ikki got bored as they had planned to play Pai Sho outside with their big sister. So Mei entertained them with Xingese fairytales about immortals and giants, warriors and Emperors, cradling Rohan whom she had volunteered to mind. Jinora, however, was content to read, sprawled under a table in the public dining hall where Tenzin's children had decided to camp out because they didn't want to go to bed yet.

"That better not be a romance novel, Jinora." Korra remarked, finishing off a round of Pai Sho with Ed.

"So what if it is!"

"You read too much of that junk…"

"Al, would you mind taking Meelo to his room?" Mei pointed to the lightly dozing boy. "I'm going to take Rohan to his mother; I think he needs to eat."

Al picked him up by the armpits, trying not to get smeared in drool and snot.

"Korra do you want me to tell Mako to feed Naga?" Al called, leaving the room.

Mako and Bolin had not felt comfortable leaving Korra so they had asked permission to stay the night in their old rooms. Asami had gone home so Mako was now taking her place with Winry helping Pema with dinner in the kitchen. After Naga both helped find Bolin when Equalists kidnapped him and saved Korra from hypothermia in the mountains, Mako had taken a liking to the polar bear dog. He often offered to let her out of the stables to hunt for fish in the bay at night.

"No, I'll do it." Korra said, getting up.

"Oh, but that would mean going outside. Never mind…"

"You think I've never snuck out at night before, Al? I'll be right back."

Ed cleared up the Pai Sho board, and got off the small cushion stiffly (he wasn't used to them like Lin, Lanfan, and Mei were).

"I'm going to follow her…"

Ed was skilled at sneaking around too, and easily eluded the White Lotus guards.

He saw Lin and Lanfan on the roof above the master bedroom. They were acting as extra security detail, helping out the White Lotus keep the place secure. He waved and they gave him silent thumbs up.

He found Korra patting Naga listlessly, Naga licking her cheek slowly.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Ed leaned against the stable door.

"Mako's sorry, y'know."

"I know."

"He was only concerned for you. I mean, holy hell, it sounds like you were beat half to death before we got here. He just didn't want it to happen again."

"But it's my _job_ to put myself in danger for everybody! That's what the Avatar _does_! And I can't _do_ my job if everyone's going behind my back and arrgh, I just…"

"You just feel angry at yourself. I get ya."

Ed sat down, ignoring Naga's large teeth.

"I don't like disappointing people either. Always been that way. It drives Al and Winry crazy but I've just never been able to accept help…always shouldering things and beating myself up when I fail..."

"Well, what else is there? I'm the Avatar, that means it _is_ my responsibility and if I fail, I fail the world."

"I've always felt that way too. I felt Al and Winry were my responsiblily because I'm the eldest and..."

_Uncle, Uncle, is it true you and Auntie are leaving?_

_That's right, Ed. You're the man of the house now. So I need you to look after Winry and Al while we're away, okay?_

_Yeah…but you're coming back, right?_

_Of course we are._

"...I think that caused them grief because they never liked to see me put so much pressure on myself. I'm sure that's what Mako's feeling too."

"Aah…I know…" Korra confessed, defeated. "I'm just so angry!"

She threw a punch Ed barely dodged.

"Woah!"

"C'mon, Ed, I'm pissed. Let's go, it'll work off some steam."

Ed grinned. "Why didn't you just say so?"

He threw a punch that really did land, sending her sprawling.

"Ha, ha, jerk!"

She scrambled up, grabbed his legs, and flipped him.

He landed splat into Naga's hay, and they both laughed wildly.

"Thanks, man." Korra wiped tears from laughing so hard and took Ed's hand, helping him up.

"I still think I'm a shitty Avatar, though." _And girlfriend…_

* * *

Zhi dropped down from his branch to face the Avatar.

"Hello, Zhi."

"Avatar Aang. How might I be of service?"

"I want to know why you interfered with Wa Shi Tong. I thought you were going to be a neutral party."

"Are you dissatisfied? They are not looking for an Earth Kingdom newborn as we speak…was not that all you asked of me?"

"That Korra and her friends are safe? Yes, but that still doesn't explain why you did that."

"It is not in my best interests to let my wards die."

"I'm grateful, of course, but you've just angered one of the most powerful spirits of all time."

"I merely did what is my right as Guardian Spirit of Journeys."

"But what if this turns the spirit world against you?"

"Wa Shi Tong has many friends from before his seclusion. If they find out what you did and take offense…"

Aang trailed off as he felt a joyously familiar tug. Korra trying to contact him.

"Let's continue this conversation later, Zhi. Just remember that trying to manipulate fate as you have can have dire consequences. It didn't work for Sozin and I doubt it will work for you any better."

"We shall see, Avatar."

Aang closed his eyes and immediately found himself facing Korra. She was not on the meditation pavilion this time. She was in the Island's stables, where Appa had lived out his last days.

"Hey, Aang. Am I bothering you?"

"'course not. What's on your mind, kid?"

Korra told him about the bombing and the suspect they caught.

"So Mako says his name is Nobu. Do you know anything about this…?"

"Hmmm….Nobu…He doesn't have a surname so I'm not certain where his family is from. Perhaps they've always been a Triple Threat family. There have been mobs here for years. When I was alive, it was Zolt's father who ran them. I can check this man's history with the Soul Judgement Spirit to see what kind of background he has."

"….Thanks, okay. I'll look in the city census for information on him."

"…Something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

"Aang, I'm a horrible Avatar!"

"Now, why do you say that?"

"I let those people die."

"Korra, I slept for a hundred years and let countless people die in a war I was responsible to stop. How do you think I felt? But I had to move on and so do you." Aang said forcefully but gently.

"…I know. You're right. It's just so hard to accept I mess up all the time."

"You _are_ human. The Avatar is not supposed to be perfect. Just remember you have an amazing family to turn to."

"Korra! Korra!"

"Tenzin?"

Aang winked and Korra was alone again. The stable door creaked open.

"Korra, there you are!"

"…I'm grounded for going out after cerfew, aren't I?"

"Never mind. Korra, City Hall has been bombed."

_Spirits, not again…_

Tenzin saw the look in her eye.

"No one was killed, thank the spirits. But this definitely confirms once and for all this is anti-bender terrorism. As though we didn't already know that given they attacked our home. Wither it's Equalists or not. And that means they're after you. They already tried once, they'll do it again. I want you inside now."

"But I kinda still need to feed Naga."

"I'll do it. Go."

Back in the dining hall, the teens discussed their theories while Jinora listened (Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan had gone to sleep).

"Hmmm….it sounds like they're after high ranking benders in general, not just you." Ed remarked to Korra.

"Was Nobu behind this thing at City Hall…?" Mako scratched his head. "No, he was here for hours. No way he could run from the police and pull this off."

"You mean those other firebenders were in on it after all?" Bolin clutched Pabu to his chest as if they were after the creature.

"As much as I hate to admit it."

Ed saw the shame and painful memories flicker in the tall boy's eyes.

"But why do firebenders have my father's inventions and why are they going after other benders?"

Korra snorted. "Amon had no problem bloodbending fellow waterbenders."

"But how many benders can there be like Amon? And even assuming there are three firebenders who hate bending _where _ are they getting these explosives?" Mako frowned. "Did they steal explosives Sato made for the Equalist rebellion? Or did they get the plans for them somehow and built them themselves?"

"They could have stolen the plans from Equalists…" Al theorized, scooting over to Bolin and scratching Pabu's ears. "Stealing the physical bombs would be tough, but taking a blueprint and following it would be much easier, if you know how."

"They couldn't be Future Industries employees…? But the plans for those bombs would be top secret, and now that I think of it, my father didn't hire one firebender since Mom died." Asami realized thoughtfully.

"I'd say they were part of the Equalists, but Sato said Amon had no bender lackeys, and I'm no Bei Fong, but I don't think he was lying." Korra said.

They lapsed into a tense silence of buzzing brainstorming, the only sound being Jinora turning her pages.

"Instead of the details of their motives and means…" Al disrupted the quiet night "Maybe we can think of where they might hit next?"

"Good idea, Al!" Ed pumped his fist. "We know they have it out for powerful benders. Let's start there."

"They already struck a…an Avatar supporting neighborhood…" Korra tallied off with effort.

"…City Hall…."

"…Here where Korra and Tenzin live…"

"So the next likely target…"

"THE FIRELORD!"

Jinora looked up from her book in surprise. "Really!?"

"Think about it. They already hit City Hall, where the council was blatantly corrupt and discriminated against nonbenders." Korra said in a drone, reeling from the conclusion.

"And the Fire Nation Royal family has been all firebenders for as far back as anyone can remember. Warmongering ones." Mako got up hastily and buttoned his jacket. "I'm going in to the station. They're gonna need backup working overtime from the bombing anyway, and the Chief will want to know about this."

* * *

"…So you think the Firelord is next?"

"Yes. They've targeted City Hall and Korra's home. The Water Tribe and Earth Kindom don't have a tradition of bender rule except for Omashu and we think they have more reason to hate the Fire Nation."

"Hmm. There might be something to that. I will inform the Firelord of this."

"We'll do it! We can contact General Iroh, he trusts Korra, and if I have your permission, I can go, and…"

That might not be wise, kid. When you went to Ba Sing Se these attacks were just a bad feeling, and Korra had to help those foreigner kids out. But now that the attacks are very real, I think it's best she stay low."

_Oh Korra will love that._ Mako thought.

"With respect, ma'am, Korra will…probably object to that. Loudly."

"She'll just have to deal with it. It is my business to protect the citizens of Republic City, and she will not obstruct that."

"Yes, ma'am." Mako bowed, anxious at how Korra would take Bei Fong's stance.

"…By the way, ma'am…" he added "Did…did Song mention what the escaped suspect, uh, said about me?"

"What, that you worked for the Triple Threats?"

_Oh, my ass is so fired_. _Or in jail._ So much for watching the Ferrets win the championship this season. So much for making up with Korra. So much for marrying her some day.

"Don't worry, kid. You were a minor, so even if there was a record, it'd have been struck by now. Besides, it seems you were never arrested or connected to their activity in any way. Given that, I can…look past it."

Mako exaled loudly and nearly crumpled into the office's guest chair.

Bei Fong smirked. "Relax, kid. It would be hypocritical of me to dismiss you for going…_outside the law_ to do what you needed to, when I just did the same thing and I'm still behind this desk. Now, we have the City Hall incident under control, so you are free to go home. You are excused."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Relief filled him as he entered the almost deserted station lobby.

"Hey, Mako, got chewed out by the Chief?"

The youthful officer on duty at the front desk waved to him.

"Nah, I managaed to stay clear of that."

"You want to get some drinks? I'm about off my shift."

"I'll think I'll pass, Hui. I'm exhausted. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Sure, man. The Chief's idea of overtime is murder. I totally understand."

Mako passed a strange old lady with large glasses and a pet platypus bear on the way to the front door.

When his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw Korra standing under a streetlamp.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I've been waiting for you. Hungry?"

She held up a paper bag of dumplings dripping with greese.

"I'm sorry."

He felt even more relieved than he did finding out he still had a job. He kissed her and took the bag, dug a dumpling out, and ate.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Korra shook her head. "Be Fong's orders. I get it, Mako. I'm really sorry, I just…felt so bad I let this happen…"

"Hey. Look at me. One person can't save everyone. Those people know you fought hard for them."

"I didn't do _anything_ for them."

"That isn't true…hey, tell you what. I haven't visited my folks' grave in a while. Maybe tomorrow, we can go, and you can put offerings for everybody who died today."

"Yeah…that would be great….by the way, did you tell Bei Fong our theory about where Nobu might strike?"

"Yeah, I did. But she vetoed you going to the Fire nation. Too dangerous, she said."

"Nuh uh. None of that. I let this happen on my turf, not gonna let it happen somewhere else, too."

"But Bei Fong…"

"Bei Fong ain't the boss of me."

"But she's the boss of me. You can do what you want but I need Bei Fong's permission. I have to do what the Chief says. And I am _not_ letting you go halfway across the world chasing terrorists out to kill you without me."

"We'll think of something. For now I know who we can turn to if we want to get in touch with Iroh. But you're probably tired. Why don't we do that in the morning?"

"Thanks, I _am_ beat." Mako stretched and yawned. "Since you snuck out already, want to come to my place for a while?"

"Sounds great." Korra smiled, glad Mako had forgiven her, and took his arm.

* * *

"Please tell me why we are in a sewer." Ed beseeched monotonously. The misty early morning rendered him unable to form much in the way of complete sentences

Al rubbed his eyes, watching Shao Mei as she squealed trying to stay out of the muck.

"And you!" Ed pointed a finger acussingly at Lin. Lanfan gave him a dirty look from behind her mask. They were both knee deep in mud and seemed happy about it. "How the hell can you be okay with this? You're royalty, you should act like it! An Emepror wading in crap with a smile on his face is just weird!"

Lin gave him an offended and annoyed look that was intimidating on his thuggish face.

"Well excuse me for not living up to your standards of dignity. It's not like I've never spent a morning in a sewer before."

Lanfan shrugged.

"I figure if I spent the day in a sewer armless and didn't contract tetanus, it's fine _with_ both arms. Besides, I must follow his Majesty wherever he might go."

"Argh, two years and I've already forgotten you're both insane. Mei?"

The younger girl was skipping, splashing brown water everywhere.

"Mr. Scar took us on adventures through sewers all the time! I'm used to it!"

"No wonder you're into this girl…" Bolin whispered to Al.

"Mei, please be careful." Winry entreated to no avail as she was splashed. "You do realize _I_ have to do the laundry later, right? Oh man, Pema will have my head…"

She watched everyone's clothes get dirtier and dirtier in despair.

"Al, will you do something about the hyperactive piece of rice!?" Ed glowered and guarded himself from sewer water.

"But Brother, I'm sleepy…"

"Argh…Where the hell are we going anyway, Korra?"

"He should be up here…unless he's moved…he was in the park when I got here…" Korra muttered to herself in answer.

They emerged from the sewer dirty, sweaty, and stinky. Korra jumped onto solid ground, kicking her boots together to clean them.

Ed scrambled up behind her as she lead them down a corridor. He saw they were in a vast underground court, full of tents and lean-to's. It looked like an Ishbalan refugee camp.

A bald man in a ragged suit noticed the teenagers' arrival.

"Avatar Korra! It's an honor. Paying our camp a visit? We've heard about the attack on Air Temple Island... are you okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine, thanks. We're actually here about that. We need to see Gommu, if he's still here."

"Diiid….I hear my name?"

The homeless man they had met in Central park quite some time ago came out of a tent grabbing a filthy cooking pot by the handles.

"Oh! Avatar! Did you come to have some of my famous street gruel?"

"Not quite. I was wondering if you could send a message."

"To whom, Avatar?"

"General Iroh."

Gommu tested his gruel, smacking his lips.

"Yes indeedy, I can." He set his pot down. "Just you follow me, Avatar."

His telegraph equitment was right where it had been when he used it to contact Bumi for Iroh. Now he tapped away while Korra dictated:

THIS IS KORRA STOP CONTINUING TERRORIST ACTIVITY STOP FIRELORD IN DANGER STOP REPLY STOP

It didn't take as long as refusing the pot of street gruel to get an answer.

THIS IS IROH STOP MESSAGE RECEIVED STOP PLEASE COME TO FIRE NATION CAPITAL STOP DETAILS LATER STOP

A/N: Happy 2013! First update of the new year! And it's chapter 10...two milestones in one!

As always, thank you for reading/faving/following/reviewing

Please review and tell me what you think about this arc!

starphantom: Here you go! :) XD

Edit: cleaned up the dialogue in regards to the character's speculations to be clearer. I had meant it to be clear that the bomb was designed after one of Sato's plans, and they knew this because of how advanced it was, not that Sato necessarily physically built those particular ones. The antagonists could have stolen them already made or gotten the plans and made them themselves is the point they're making with guessing how they got a hold of them. But I think I made it sound like Sato definitely built them himself so thanks, CmdrNilles, for pointing out that wasn't obvious, and I hope it makes more sense now.


	11. Guilt, Duty, And

A/N: Hello everyone! I sorry this update took so long. I hope you find it worth the wait. Thank you for reading (I know the Korra fandom is somewhat inactive at the moment and that makes me even more grateful to anyone who takes the time to read this.)

The title of this chapter comes from the awesome video game Tales of the Abyss (it's the title of one of the music tracks). I chose it because the main character has a fire theme to him and the obvious conclusion to the sentence is honor.

Chapter 11: Guilt, Duty, and…

Mako place the small flower Jinora had picked for him from the Island's garden on his parents' grave.

"Hi Mom. Dad. Sorry it's been forever. It's been a crazy year. We don't have time to tell you everything though. You'll never guess why; we're going to the Fire Nation. It's complicated but we have to soon. Isn't that great, Dad? You always wanted us to learn about our Fire Nation roots…"

Bolin stood awkwardly behind his brother. Because he had been younger when they died he hadn't known his parents as well, so he felt he had less to say. But he placed a flower too and silently wondered if he looked like their mother, if she would have taught him earthbending if she had lived, and if their father would have encouraged him to embrace his Fire Nation heritage, even if he wasn't a firebender.

Korra finished placing flowers on the fresh graves of the apartment residents who had died the other day. Done with the task and feeling a bit better, she joined the boys and dangled her arms around them morosely.

"Let's go home, guys. Ed and the others are waiting."

"You gonna be okay?" Bolin pat her back.

Korra smiled weakly. "Yeah. Fine. My head's just swimming, is all. There just too many questions…"

When Iroh sent a telegraph asking Korra to go to the Fire Nation, Bei Fong had seen no reason to object, and less reason to prevent Mako from going as protection. They were leaving on a boat to the Fire Nation that day.

"Let's see what Winry's got for us. Gah and we just got back from Ba Sing Se, too…" Korra said disentangling from Mako and Bolin and trudging slowly away from the graveyard. The boys looked at each other worriedly, but came after her.

Winry had designated the temple courtyard as her workshop and had the bomb ripped apart everywhere. She tinkered with it wearing safety goggles, analyzing the inside. Asami was at home, tearing the place apart to see if she could find the blueprints. As Winry worked, Pema corralled her children away who were rubbernecking at the device that almost blew up their home. She made up some homework for them to do and forced them inside.

Ed opened the door for her as she hauled Meelo by his midsection and pulled Ikki by the hand. Jinora followed, her face in a book, discreetly peeking at Winry's work.

"Ed, see if she's done soon. I have enough trouble getting these three to do their school work without a freak show in the front yard."

"Winry, you done trashing the place, or what?"

"I am doing very valuable research, Ed."

"Whatever."

"No, I'm serious." She took her goggles off and moved out of the way for him to see the disassembled mess that was once a bomb. "I've taken it apart and put it back together a million times and…"

"Winry? Is that really Sato's thing?"

Korra, Mako, and Bolin strolled onto the courtyard. Korra looked curiously at the device.

"Where were you guys?" Ed gave all of them high fives. "We're all packed now."

A boat to the Fire Nation Capital left the Bay Harbor that afternoon.

"Don't worry, we are too."

"Yeah, we just had to go…" Bolin began happily.

Mako and Korra glared.

"…to do stuff."

"Great timing guys." Winry dusted herself off and removed the apron she had borrowed from Pema.

"I was just telling Ed…I looked the thing up and down, and the design is amazing. An engineering master came up with the basic plans for this bomb. This one though…it was built by an amateur, not Sato himself. It's not well built enough, and there are a few kinks that make me think they weren't entirely familiar with it."

""If we find another one in the Fire Nation, would you be able to keep it from going off?" Korra asked.

"I'd stake my reputation as an automail mechanic." Winry asserted, thumping her chest with her thick-gloved hand.

"Pema's right, you really are something." Korra said.

"I guess that means one of those firebenders did build it." Mako observed.

"Yeah." Ed agreed. "And we can beat how they got the plans out of them."

"We'll know soon." Bolin slammed his fist into his palm harshly. "By the way, Ed…"

He looked around in bewilderment.

"Where's Al, bro?"

"Probably putting the luggage together with Mei." Ed laughed. "Hang on, I'll get him. We need to get to the harbor anyway.

But when he turned to go into the Temple, Al walked gingerly onto the courtyard, two suitcases under his arms, farmhand style. Unsurprisingly, Mei was beside him, boxes stacked in her arms.

"…so, what would happen if you crooked an array like that slightly to the left?" Al was speculating, looking Mei in the eyes.

"I'd guess the dragon's pulse would be diverted but…"

"Hey, buddy." Bolin pounded his back. Al almost dropped the suitcases.

"C'mon Al, let us take that." Korra offered, laughing.

She and Bolin took the heavy things from them. Mako slunk along behind them, pulling his scarf around his neck, heaving the boxes.

"Mei, would you mind going along with them…? I'll be there in a sec." Al rubbed his neck and blushed.

"U-huh. No problem, Al."

She scampered off with the other teens. Al had a slightly dreamy look, his eyes on her body receding toward the bay, but they were serious when they met his brother's.

"I hope you don't mind me spending so much time with Mei. I should have studied with you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be an idiot. As soon as we get set up in the Fire Nation we can hole ourselves in our room and crack these books for as long as it takes.

"So, you're not mad at me, Brother?"

"Well, I was a little ticked off, but…you're my little brother. No matter what happens in your life without me, we still have that. And besides, as payback, I can ditch you all I want once Winry and I get married."

"You really think I'll give you guys any peace on your honeymoon? Ha."

Ed collided with his brother's shoulder as they caught up with the others, Al retaliating, and they burst into mirthful laughter.

Tenzin was waiting for them at the docks.

"Korra, I don't see why you have to go." He insisted.

"Tenzin, I'm sorry, but Iroh's orders."

"General Iroh is not the boss of you! I am! And I cannot _believe_ Lin seconds this, Mako are you sure she said she seconds this?"

"Yes, she did, sir." Mako confirmed, feeling uncomfortable going against the wishes of the man who had been so generous to him.

Just then, Asami arrived on another ferry, and like the day she moved onto the island, it was packed to capacity and beyond with bags.

"Okay, yeah, I give up trying to make her pack halfway sanely." Mako sighed.

"Did you manage to find your dad's prints?" Winry asked her eagerly, obviously finding Asami's packing appropriate.

"Not one. If my father had a copy in our home, it's not anywhere I can get to. By the way…" Asami addressed Tenzin. "It's wonderful of you to let Korra run off like this right after we got home. You're very accommodating."

Tenzin's face got redder and redder.

Korra laughed and hugged him.

"It'll all be okay." She whispered into his chest. Tenzin relaxed and hugged her back.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you to get back." He murmured.

Resonant drums, cheerful and lively flutes, and two or three somber Sungi horns to underscore the array of music greeted Ed disembarking in the Fire Nation Royal Harbor.

"Woah, what's the occasion?" Ed looked around, down the street that lead from the harbor to the rest of the Fire Nation Capital. Red banners were strewn across houses, connecting neighboring houses and stretching to buildings across the street.

"Sweet, we didn't miss it!" Korra exclaimed gleefully, lugging one of Al's suitcases and not registering Naga licking the back of her head, making her hair stand up hideously. "I thought it ended yesterday."

"Did we come on a festival day?" Winry sniffed, transfixed by the smell of cooking meat.

Al gawked at the city with elaborate decorations, vendors, and crowds, being so used to "festival" meaning the more simple affair of Risembool's Spring Sheep Festival.

"Yup!" Korra took the sights, smells, and sounds in excitedly. "Every year, the Fire Nation has a three day spring festival. All the towns and villages have one, but the Capital's the best. I've always wanted to go! This is awesome!"

"We _are_ here to stop terrorists…" Mako felt inclined to remind her.

"Yeah, yeah, doesn't mean we can't have any fun."

Mako relented, remembering, it looked to Ed, that she had been stuck confined to the White Lotus compound so much something like a local festival was that much more exciting to her.

"Avatar Korra!"

A man, Iroh, Ed guessed, with well-groomed black hair in a military uniform, his youth and formality giving him an air of unintended conceit.

He shook Korra's hand.

Ed immediately though he found this world's equivalent of Mustang.

"Thank you for answering me. I would be delighted to escort you to the palace."

Iroh escorted them past the celebrations.

A small boy with an ogre mask attached to the side of his head looked up at Lanfan in her colorful, demonic mask.

"Cool mask, big sister!"

She gave him the thumbs up as they passed.

"Over here, young man!" A vendor in a stall with tin jugs filled to the brim with white liquid addressed Ed. "Could I interest you in some Sky Bison milk? It's delicious! An ancient Air Nomad delicacy!"

Ed noticed the sign that did, in fact, say Sky Bison milk. He clutched his stomach, feeling nauseous…

"Uh…no thanks, Mister…"

They had the stuff on the Island often enough and he always refused no matter how much Pema scolded him.

Korra was thoroughly enjoying herself, absorbing the smell of food foreign to her and exotic music. It took Ed, Mako and Bolin to restrain her from the informal Agni Kai competition.

"C'mon guys, It's not every day I can challenge someone to a firebending test without it being homework." She said, shaking the boys off, thinking of the hours of training she had done being critiqued every second.

"You pick a fire duel with me _all the time_." Mako argued sternly, in what Ed though amusedly sounded like a motherly voice.

Korra, ignoring this, gave her name to the referee and was told she would be in the first round.

"See, it'll only take a second. Just one round and that's it, I promise!"

Her opponent was a man exactly her height and only a few years older than her, perhaps his very early twenties. His hair was a short shock of black, similar in style to Mako's but more wiry.

They bowed to each other, walked a few paces apart, and knelt facing away from each other, waiting for the signal.

"…Begin!"

Korra came at him with a fist of fire which he blocked with his opposite arm. But while he concentrated on that, she shot her foot, flaming, under him, breaking his root. He tripped and as he fell, she placed her fist squarely before his nose.

"And we have a winner!"

Asami, being a fan of Korra's probending, looked impressed. Ed, Al, and Bolin cheered; Mako looked proud, and Winry looked to be getting into it.

Iroh clapped in a stately manner. "Well done, what excellent form." He said.

Korra smiled. She released her fist and the young man clasped her open palm, and she helped him stand up.

"You're very talented, miss." The young man said good-naturedly. "Forgive me, but it seems you're not from around here…?"

"No, I'm…"

"Korra! Let's go!" Ed called.

"Sorry, gotta get going. Maybe I'll see you around the festival."

"Korra, we do have work to do…" Mako admonished her as she joined the group.

"Yeah, but there's a festival. That kinda tops any priority list." She said. "…I'm only joking, man." She laughed at his serious, disapproving face.

"Eh, you just don't want her hanging around that cute guy." Winry teased, slapping him on the back. Mako gave her a dirty look.

In the middle of the city stood the Royal Palace, where Iroh had grown up, as did the entire Royal family members before him. Korra had become very quiet and she stared at every courtyard, every design on the walls.

"Mother is attending to business, so I'm afraid she can't receive you." Iroh apologized.

"What's the matter, Korra? You're spacing out!"

Ed waved his hand in front of her face, gauging the change in her expression.

"Wha…? Oh, sorry…it's just this place looks so familiar…it's weird…"

"I'm not surprised." Iroh said. "The Avatar spirit memory is strong. Avatar Roku still lives within you."

Ed could see her uncomfortable awareness that hundreds of years ago, in a past life, she had spent her childhood here, in the company of the boy who would become the most notorious Fire Lord of the Nation.

On their march to the guest quarters, Korra stopped abruptly in the doorway of a bedroom.

"This room…"

"Oh, this is my room." Iroh said. "But in the past, it was…"

"…Sozin's."

Korra was silent and seemed chilled all the rest of the way to their rooms.

"Brother, I don't think you have this code down."

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing!"

"No you don't!"

Ed and Al sat in Ed's chamber, al the alchemy texts they could pack open on his king-sized bed with red silk sheets. Al was making good on his promise to crack the notes they found at Wa Shi Tong's library with his brother. But the progress was decidedly too slow for Ed's hot temper.

"Gaah, why can't I get this!?" Ed threw up his hands, ancient notes going every which way irreverently.

"Brother, calm down." Al said agitatedly, ducking to avoid the flying papers. "Remember how long it took to decipher Marcoh's?"

In response, Ed turned on his heels, his ponytail wiping violently.

"Bro, where are you going?"

"A walk, geez…"

"Wait, I'll go with you!"

Al pushed the papers on the bed away and followed his brother storming out of the room.

Having found the kitchens, they made themselves good bowls of authentic Xingese noodles with the help of Lin who was supposed to be helping Lanfan scout out the perimeter of the palace.

Taking the steaming lacquered bowls with them, they took a tour of the palace, passing a hall of magnificent murals depicting past Fire Lords. Ed got a chill seeing Sozin's. He had seen his picture in the history text he had read not long after coming here, but Sozin was somehow much more intimidating in this larger than life painting, surveying the legacy of his destructive reign.

"He was just like Bradley, wasn't he Brother?" Al commented, drinking the broth in his bowl slowly, not taking his eyes off the Fire lord's.

"Yeah." Ed let out in a breath heavily. His gaze turned to Fire Lord Zuko's with a friendly and wise smile Ed could imagine Iroh the first gave Zuko many times, and wearing his scar proudly.

"I hope Mustang turns out like _him_." He said finally.

"He will, Brother. Don't worry. If he gets elected."

"He better. I want my money back _this_ lifetime."

"Is that what this is about?"

"…Maybe a little."

Ed and Al argued the likelihood of Mustang becoming Fuhrer and what he may do if he was elected until they found themselves in a huge, lush courtyard with a well-cared for lawn, a large tree, and a small pond with odd ducks with turtle shells.

Bolin was napping under the tree. Korra was inspecting a contraption fixed to the grass, kneeling by it and moving it back and forth.

"Isn't that a training gate like Tenzin's?" Al observed, intrigued to see another of the same kind.

"What's it doing here?" Ed asked, kneeling by her.

"Aang had it built years ago." Korra said, swinging the gate absently on its hinges. "For when he visited Zuko. And Tenzin when he got older."

Ed grabbed hold of another panel and swung it, only for it to hit him on the head, knocking him down.

Bolin grunted awake from his nap. Al and Korra fell over laughing.

"Eh…wha…wha' so funny, guys?"

"Nothing." Ed spat venomously.

"I'm sorry, man." Korra breathed, laughing still, putting a pacifying hand on his arm. "Hey, why don't you try it out?"

'Eh, I'd just fall on my ass."

"Nah, you won't. I've sparred with you. Okay, you might fall on your ass a few times, but you'll get it quick. I've seen you dodge punches that have laid _Mako_ out cold."

"Y'know, I am severely frightened for both of you."

"Hey, Al, why don't you do it too?" Bolin stretched and stood up under the tree, watching the turtle ducks swimming in a cluster around him, wanting to be fed. "I've dragged you to the gym enough times to know what you can do."

Korra took a basic airbending stance and concentrating hard, let a strong gale of wind blow the panels.

"Try it out!" She insisted, stepping back to let Ed try.

Ed took a deep breath and dashed at it weaving, weaving….

And abruptly getting smacked in the face.

"Gah!"

He screamed, clutching his nose.

"Godamnit, you trying to kill me!?"

"Here, let me try, Brother."

Al helped his brother to his feet and readied himself to take a turn.

Korra set the gates going again and Al was weaving too, going further, further…

Until a little beyond where Ed got, he hit his head and fell in a daze.

"Some days I _really_ hate not being armor…" He groaned.

And everyone laughed because they knew he didn't mean it.

Despite the painful start, both boys found the exercise a relaxing diversion from the decoding they had been doing since they arrived at the palace. Ed felt his mind clearing of the frustrating old notes. He was focusing on moving between the panels and as he got the hang of it more and more, it calmed him. Maybe Tenzin was onto something with this meditation thing. Maybe if he sat under that tree and cleared his mind, the key to the notes would come to him, if he could just…

"Korra, I need to speak with you."

Iroh's pragmatic and authoritative voice scrambled Ed's concentration and he was sent flying on his ass.

"My apologies, Edward."

Iroh hoisted him up.

"This sure brings me back. Nobody's used these gates in about twenty years."

"So where's the fire?" Ed asked grouchily, rubbing his rear.

As Korra and Bolin snickered at his bad pun, Iroh said

"Tonight, Mother will be hosting an event."

"Like a dance or something? What if something happens?" Al pointed out.

"Exactly, Alphonse." Iroh concurred. "Ms. Sato and Ms. Rockbell have basically blueprinted the bombs used previously, so in the eventuality one turns up, they will handle that. What I need you to do, Korra, is keep a lookout for the devises. Or these suspected firebenders."

"Oh, I'm sure Asami will help with that part, too." Ed snarked, thinking of her shock glove.

"And Winry will _try_." Al laughed.

"Well, it should be covered. So long as we keep our eyes peeled, there should be no incidents." Iroh said confidently.

Ed just hoped he wasn't jinxing them.

Ed fussed at the collar of his stiff suit. It had been one of Iroh's when he was a teenager. Iroh himself was in a military uniform entertaining Ba Sing Se officials, sipping a traditional rice wine.

Ed cursed his luck. He _could_ be cracking those coded notes or practicing with the training gates. But instead he was getting a stiff neck playing bodyguard at a boring party.

"Relax." Asami gave Ed a plate of what looked like raw fish cutlets and leaned back, totally at home in her elegant long red dress on the edge of the refreshment table.

"Yeah, just have some fun, Ed." Winry appeared from talking with Al and snatched some of his fish.

Winry was wearing one of Pema's ceremonial robes Pema had given her to pack. Asami had offered to lend her one of her dresses, but Winry was terrified she'd rip it.

Despite their lax attitudes, both girls were ready for a disaster. Asami had her shock glove in a pocket of her overcoat. Ed could see the bulge of wire cutters under Winry's robes.

"Yeah, Ed. There's been no trouble yet, so we might as well." Korra concurred, somehow magically appearing and jumping into the conversation. She wore a dress in the Earth Kingdom style in a deep blue. She held a glass of lychee juice and reached over for some fish. Deciding to eat before the three girls starved him, Ed chewed a rough piece.

"My, you seem unhappy, young master."

A complacent, raspy voice made itself heard.

A smiling old man in a red robe embroidered with flames and a sort of crimson cowl on his head, and a thin grey beard on his chin emerged from the crowd to the refreshment table.

Of course, he took some fish.

"Formality isn't…my strong point." Ed admitted apologetically. The old man chuckled.

"What brings you here, sir?' Winry asked the old man politely.

"The head of the Fire Sages could not fail to see the Avatar when she has graced our nation with a visit." He said bowing to Korra, smiling respectfully. "I am Nichi. I know you are not our responsibility for another few turns of the cycle, but I wanted to see how our Avatar is doing."

"Wow, t-thanks…" Korra mumbled, blushing. "Woah, déjà vu…"

Nichi grinned. "You have met Fire Sages here before. Over two hundred years ago, my predecessor announced to Avatar Roku his identity. In this hall."

Korra looked around, reeling, as if she was feeling Roku's shock at finding out he was the Avatar.

"And…he got married here, too, right?"

"Indeed he did." Nichi agreed. "Two of the most important events in Roku's life took place here, and centuries later, here you are again. The Avatar cycle is a strong force."

Ed, being so scientifically minded, was trying to reject the local idea of fate as coincidence, but he found this more and more difficult the more he spent time around the young Avatar.

"Young master, what is that?" Nichi pointed to a small piece of paper folded in Ed's suit pocket. It was covered with smeared notes and crude circles, his notes on the alchemy texts.

"That's an array, and these equations… are you studying alchemy, young master?"

Korra about choked on her juice. Winry spit out her fish. Asami, always the socially refined young woman hid her shock from an elder at a social function.

"My sect makes a point to understand obscure, arcane, or esoteric arts." Nichi expanded. He gracefully examined Ed's notes.

"Hmm, yes…why, it seems, with this code, provided you substitute a letter for such and such an element, you'd get…"

Lin nudged urgently past him.

"Ed, we have a problem." He whispered loudly, taking his shoulder and leaning in close.

Lanfan was right behind him, a skewer of meat in her mouth. But her mask was down, and she was completely alert, her blade shining in the ready.

"We found some hall guards knocked out." She said.

"And that means there's probably a bomb here right now. We have to get these people the hell out of this ballroom." Lin hissed.

Asami pulled her glove out of her pocket.

"I'll talk to the Fire Lord." Nichi said in a hush, instantly perceiving the kind of danger the teens were describing.

"I'm gonna go get the guys." Korra said, and ran off to find Mako and Bolin. Ed chased after her, thinking to find Al, too.

"Y'know wha' buddy, this party…it's…it's really good…" Bolin was garbling.

"S'real good…but I feel funny…" Al slurred together.

Mako was watching them disapprovingly, his arms crossed and his large eyebrows contracted. Though he had a new smoking jacket of Iroh's on he, of course, still sported his beat-to-hell scarf. He looked up when Ed and Korra came running.

"Hey, guys." His frown instantly broke into a smile and he squeezed Korra's hand lightly, taking in her beautiful dress he hadn't felt justified in paying attention to the last time he saw it because he had been dating Asami. Almost reluctantly, he turned to Ed.

"I'm sorry, man. My little brother got your little brother drunk."

"They let them have alcohol?" Ed raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, the age of consent's sixteen here. Is it not in Amestris?"

"Some chaperone you are." Korra smiled wryly. "Sober them somehow, alright? We think we have a bombing visitor."

"Whazzat…they're here?" Bolin froze, and they could see him sober up before their eyes. Al gulped and seemed to regain his senses too.

They ran to regroup, Mako never straying more than a few inches from Korra.

"Psss! Up here!"

They looked up to a secure balcony that housed Mei. She had her hands smacked down on a rough transmutation circle in chalk.

"I'm trying to use the Dragon's Pulse to root out this guy. Al, gimme a hand?"

"Sure!"

Al pulled out a piece of chalk and as hastily as he could, with his lack of skill in the Purification arts, drew.

The others left him to search themselves.

They dashed and weaved through the party as if it were the training gates. Escaping through a gap in the mass of people, they ran into a side hallway, where they found Asami and Winry furiously searching for the bomb.

"The Fire Lord and her guests are obviously the target. It's close. We'll find it, don't worry." Asami said fiercely.

"Leave this to us." Winry insisted. "Find the guy who planted it. It's gonna be someone leaving cause he's not gonna want to get caught in this, lemme tell you."

Ed, Korra, Mako, and Bolin split up (Mako going with Korra) to statin themselves at exits.

As he stood, desperately scanning the party for a suspicious guest, Iroh and Nichi approached Ed.

"Edward, is what Master Nichi saying true? The culprits are here?"

"Yeah and we gotta get these people outta here."

"Wait, Ed!"

Lin came running, puffing, his hands on his knees catching his breath.

"The girls found the bomb! They're taking care of it right now!"

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

A familiar squeaky voice, in an unfamiliarly high volume screamed.

Lanfan came sprinting out of the exit Ed was guarding, chasing someone he couldn't see.

The pursued person lost himself in the crowd, heading straight. To where Mako and Korra were.

"Shit…!"

Ed, Iroh, and Nichi instantly sprang into the crowd. Nichi commanded everyone out of their way in a surprisingly strong voice, while Iroh called for the guards.

They were a second behind the man. They watched in horror as he rocketed fire at Mako and Korra wildly.

"Korra!"

Mako dived, shielding her from the oncoming flame.

Before they could recover, Lanfan tackled the man, but a deft kick deflected the blade on his throat. Another to her stomach sent her falling in the circle made from the crowd clearing from the danger.

Korra got up to rush him, but a column of rock beat her too it.

Bolin, now sober as a fire ferret after an ice cold bath, had sent the man in the air.

Al and Mei jumped down from the balcony, Al clapping sharply, slamming it onto a metal table, a plain sword emerging. Mei drew a circle in a split second, creating restraints out of the earthen floor that grabbed hold of him when he fell. Al covered the distance from Mei to the man and pointed his sword at him.

Nichi spread his arms, creating circle of fire, imprisoning him. Iroh added flame of his own to the Fire Sage's impromptu containment.

Korra made an opening in the ring of fire and walked in to see the attacker. Al was panting, his sword at his chest.

"Well, no wonder you took the opportunity to fight me before." Korra said, finally seeing his face properly. She looked into the frightened eyes of the young firebender she had an Agni Kai with just that morning.


	12. A Day of Questioning

A/N: It's back! I've had this chapter half done for ages, and now that finals are over, I was finally able to finish it. Enjoy! Thank you for following this story! I'd really appreciate reviews to know what you think! :)

Chapter 12: A Day of Questioning

Ed gulped, his eyes darting from his scribbled notes to the imposing temple towering above him.

Naga wined and licked his cheeks.

"Easy, girl…"

Ed pushed her off.

Ed gulped half in fear, half annoyance as she panted inches from his face. Korra had forbade him from going to the Fire Sage's temple without the huge lug of a dog…thing. With two of the three firebenders on lose, none of them wanted the others to go out without protection.

Like with their stay in Ba Sing Se, Tenzin called every five minutes but without Pema on the other line to calm him down (she was occasionally a part of these phone calls, usually in the form of snatching the phone from her husband).

He also insisted on extra protection, so after the events of the previous day, nobody was alone.

_Yesterday…_

Korra charged at the young man, pushed away his weak attempt at burning her, and wrestled his arm behind his body. Al, panting, withdrew his sword and mopped his brow.

"That was so cool." Korra smiled triumphantly, eying the sword Al made on the spot.

"You too." Al grinned charmingly, nearly collapsing from the taxing sprint and alchemy.

"Korra, he didn't hurt you, did he?"

Mako ran to them.

"No, I'm fine." Korra gave him a reassuring look. "Help me with him, okay?"

Mako took his other arm, forcing him to the ground harder.

"Al!" Ed sprinted toward his brother.

Nichi relented on his fire wall to let him pass.

"Guards! Seize him!" Iroh commanded harshly, as Ed made absolutely sure Al was alright.

Meanwhile, Winry and Asami were making headway with the bomb. Asami slowly examined every wire and gently instructed Winry and consulted with her.

"Cut this blue one, okay, Winry?"

"Got it. This white one, then, and we have this in the bag."

She snapped the wire soundly with the wire cutters she had so wisely brought. The device chugged, buzzed, and shut down.

"Yes!" Asami celebrated. The two girls high-fived and hugged.

"Are we geniuses or what?" Winry cheered.

"Definitely geniuses. Though the yellow wire going into the blue socket tripped me up. Leave it to my father to design something that infuriating."

Iroh and the guards marched the culprit passed the two girls. He didn't resist, or curse, or try to escape. He just looked sadly at his thwarted method of terrorism.

"I can't thank you all enough." Iroh sighed in relief as the guards hauled the man away. "Avatar Korra, after the royal guards take care of the formalities and paperwork, you have my permission to interrogate the prisoner as you see fit. Now that we know there is more than one firebender involved, it seems likely this young man is one of the Triple Threats seen at the first scene and that the third is in on it too. I want you to find those other men."

"You can count on us." Mako's brow knitted.

Ed could see he was sick of the frequency his girlfriend was almost dying lately.

"Prince, if you need additional support, the Fire Sages would be more than happy. Protecting the Avatar is our job, no matter what part of the cycle they are at." Nichi bowed to Iroh. He winked slyly to Ed. "And, young master, if you are stuck deciphering these notes feel free to call on me tomorrow. I'm afraid the Fire Temple is out of the way, but I'm sure you can manage it."

"I think it's best none of us go anywhere alone." Korra said. "Ed, if you go, Naga's coming to. I think I'll be entertaining some guests again." She added, looking at where the young man had been carried off.

"Looks like it's just you and me, dog." Ed pat Naga's nose and glared slightly as her drool splashed his head and flattened his antennae. "I just hope your master's having an okay time of it."

Naga barked loudly in answer and bounded up the temple stairs. Ed followed her, clutching his notes tightly.

Inside the temple was a maze of small corridors housing priest cells. He weaved through the temple like a practice gate and found no one.

Ed's footsteps echoed anciently in the temple's palace sized foyer. There were decorations with a sun motif everywhere: murals, sculptures, carvings…

Like the royal palace there were rows and rows of portraits, only there, instead of past Fire Lords, there were past Fire Nation Avatars. Ed gulped, looking into the eyes of Avatar Roku who seemed to watch over his reincarnation's friend.

Suddenly a cell door opened, almost smacking Ed.

"Would you watch it, you could kill a guy!"

"I'm so sorry, young man!"

A sage, much younger than Nichi with an obviously still growing beard, and a simpler red robe, stared at the temple visitor in confusion and embarrassment.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Master Nichi…he said if I visited him here, he'd help me with something…"

"Oh! Yes! I should've known, your hair…not…not that it's not a good color…"

"Th…thanks…"

Ed twisted his ponytail. Obviously, he never admitted it, but he was a bit vain about his hair.

"I'm Hoshi, by the way." The sage introduced himself. "I was just initiated."

"You must be glad to have that over with…" Ed commented, guessing it was as rigorous as being accepted as a State Alchemist.

"Oh, I am. Even if I won't live to see a Fire nation Avatar…"

"Hoshi, who are speaking with…?"

A grey bearded sage with his nose in a book rounded the corner, greeting his fellow sage.

It was Nichi.

"Why, I didn't expect you so soon, young master."

The old man pulled rusty spectacles from his robes and began flipping through the books Ed had brought, dust fanning out in the sunlight everywhere. A triumphant smirk graced his wise face.

"I think we can work with this." He concluded. "I'm at least positive what a third of the elements correspond to."

"Really?" Ed shouted excitedly, perking up.

"Yes. Between the two of us, we can crack the rest in no time."

"Four of us, Mr. Nichi!"

Al was hauling a mountain of books down the hall way.

"Brother! There you are! This temple's a maze, I swear I had an easier time getting around Father's layer…"

"At least nothing's trying to kill you." Mei, with just as many books ,piped up behind him flatly.

"Guys, what…?" Ed gaped.

"Naga came back for us!" Mei explained cheerfully.

"No, I mean…"

Al dumped his books in Hoshi's hands and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Hey, why would I want to do this without you, Brother? We make a good team."

Ed clasped his arm, silently communicating his gratitude.

"Let's get started, shall we, then, young master?" Nichi interrupted, already scribbling notes and leading them to his study.

Miles away, Korra also gulped down intimidation upon arrival to an imposing piece of architecture. The tall prison tower in the Fire Nation Capital stared down on herself, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and General Iroh.

"The boy is up there." Iroh stated calmly.

The made their way steadily to a cell door halfway up. Inside, the boy looked as haggard as he did yesterday, and as desperate.

A guard unlocked the door and Korra opened the squeaky hinges.

"Hey there." She shut the door and sat down on a stool. "Would you tell me your name?"

"…Kaede."

"Kaede. Why did you try to hurt all those people?" She asked as gently as possible.

"Bender rule is wrong." He answered with conviction. "And yes, that means you." He glared at her with suspicion.

"But, aren't you a bender yourself?"

"That doesn't mean I like it!" He burstout.

"What?"

"It's not like I asked to be able to…to burn people!" He cried. "I was born with it."

"But's it's a gift!" Korra argued with as much conviction, echoing something Katara always told her.

Kaede laughed hollowly.

"Sure, a gift. Tell, me, Avatar. Do you enjoy having the world on your shoulders? Having to be a certain thing from the time you were born?"

"I…of course I like being the Avatar." Korra faltered, feeling the same discomfort she felt when Tarrlok suggested they were the same.

"Bending did that. If bending didn't exist, you would have an normal life."

She had never thought of it that way.

"And it isn't fair it gives people privilege. The Fire Nation's been ruled by Firebenders, always. Tell me, is that right?"

Korra nodded toward the door.

"You see those two guys over there?"

Mako and Bolin were rigid by the door, ready to burst in and attack Kaede at any moment.

"The older one's a firebender. The younger one's an earthbender. Their folks died when they were kids, and they grew up homeless. I wouldn't say they got the best deal in the world, for being benders."

"And…" She continued. "It doesn't seem like you have ether. You were a Triple Threat, yeah?"

"Mn."

"You mentioned…burning. Did…somethig happen?"

Kaede's face darkedned. "I'm…not a skilled bender."

"I noticed" Korra joked.

"When I was little, I…I couldn't control my fire so good. I would wave my arms, or sneeze, and it would come out without my meaning to. I…hurt a lot of people. One night, I sneezed or something in my sleep and the house went up in flames. My brothers and sisters and I made it but…my parents didn't."

"Oh spirits, that's horrible." Korra whispered.

Mako flinched beyond the cell, recognizing his own hardships in this scared youth.

"After that, I had to join the Triple Threats to feed the six of us. I'm not good, but firebending's all I got, y'know? Only, I had to hurt more people when I was in the gang. So, no, Avatar Korra. I don't like bending."

"And your buddies feel the same way?"

"They do. That's why we're working together."

"Kaede, I need you to tell me where Nobu is and who and where the last of you is."

Kaede's eyes widened. "You know Nobu?"

"We had him caught but he escaped."

Kaede looked relieved.

"Kaede…you don't want to hurt anybody, do you?"

"…No, I don't. But people will be hurt if we don't stop benders…"

"More people will if you continue this, Kaede. Please."

He was silent.

"Can you at least tell me the name of your other friend?" She pressed.

More silence. And then…

"…Akio."

"Huh?"

"Our leader. He's Akio. But I won't tell you where he is!" Kaede clarified. "I don't want to get him or Nobu cooped up here with me."

Though execution had not been implemented for treason since the War in the Fire Nation, the firebenders faced at least life imprisonment, if not execution on the grounds of attempted murder.

"That's okay." Korra grinned. "We have the best tracker in the world on our side."

Now she just had to get Naga back from Ed.

"Thanks, Kaede. And…I'm really sorry. About what happened to you."

"…Me too." He breathed.

"Great job in their Korra." Iroh praised.

Mako looked at her in admiration at how maturely she had conducted the interrogation; no punches, no swearing, and no threats of the Avatar State.

"Yeah, this is great progress!" he exclaimed. "Now we know a bit about why their doing this and we even have a name to go on."

"And, most importantly, that Akio is the ringleader." Iroh added.

"We don't have Naga though." Bolin pointed out hysterically. "That Akio guy could be Spirits know where! Now we have to rely on _my_ nose, and let me tel l ya guys _it's not that good_!"

"Calm down, doof." Korra said lightly boffing his chest. "We just have to go to the Fire Sage Temple and get her.

She raced eagerly down the stairwell, nearly tripping a few times.

"Careful, Korra! Geez…" Mako called, trudging after his reckless girlfriend. As everyone else went down the stairs too, he paused to look at the boy in the cell, now on the stool, his hands clasped, his head down.

Mako felt eerily as though he was looking at himself. Tearing his eyes from him, he ran toward the stairwell, praying Naga could find the other firebenders who wanted Korra dead.


	13. A Day of Reckoning Part 1

A Day of Reckoning Part 1

"I can't believe we're doing it!" Ed exclaimed, elation fueling his pen as he scribbled furiously in Nichi's dingy study. Hours with Nichi, his brother, and Mei deciphering the old texts had actually produced results. And he was steadily learning more things about alchemy than he had ever imagined, things only the best state alchemists had ever discovered, transmutations he didn't think he could even pull off if he could still perform one…

"Brother, this is amazing." Al beamed. "Thank you so much for the help Mr. Nichi."

Mei sat pensively in a corner, eyes flitting across the pages of the Xingese texts the brothers couldn't read.

"Oh goodness, this is the most difficult circle I've come across." Nichi commented lightly, tracing it carefully.

"Let's see." Ed dropped his own work to watch and Al and Mei did the same.

Nichi was intricately detailing a mandala-like design, his pencil skirting across the paper slowly with built up tension when…

"Master!"

Nichi's concentration broke with his pencil. He sighed.

"Yes, Hoshi?"

"Sir." Hoshi puffed, his long hair disheveled with his run. "The Avatar is here, and she's asking for you and the foreign children. Prince Iroh, two boys, and another young lady are also with her."

"Korra's here?" Ed rose from Nichi's desk.

"And everyone else too?" Mei noted, dropping her Xingese book.

"Brother, that boy must have talked." Al cheered.

"Don't be too hasty, Al." Ed interjected, packing his notes into the satchel he had brought. "Delusional terrorists tend to rather die than get others in the organization in jail. Korra may not have learned anything but she may have run into trouble."

"Let's go. The Honorable Avatar might need our help." Mei's eyes gleamed in determination. Shao Mei growled at an imaginary foe to show her camaraderie in any fight they were about to hear about.

Hoshi lead them to the temple entrance where Korra paced back and forth, hyper. Mako was following her, trying to talk to her but it was not getting through. Bolin was playing with a chunk of earth, Asami was sitting on the steps primly, and Iroh was standing at attention.

"There you are!"

Korra stopped pacing when she saw them come trough the temple entrance.

Mako abruptly stood still, Bolin let his dirt drop, and Asami stood up.

"Ed, we have a major issue here."

"That kid didn't spill."

"No." Korra smiled ruefully. "His name is Kaede and…he doesn't seem all that bad, as far as it goes."

"Then what's the problem here guys?" Al questioned. The group at the top of the stairs descended as they talked.

"We know the third firebender's name. He's Akio." Mako sounded weary addressing Ed.

"Catch is, we have no clue where he is." Asami exhaled and crossed her arms giving the otherworlders this news.

"That's a…big problem." Ed stated flatly.

"Yeah, we're gonna need you with this one,guys." Korra concurred gravely. "Is Naga back at the palace?"

"Yes, she went straight back after taking me and Al here." Mei answered.

"Good, let's go back and get her. We'll see if we can catch these guys."

As she spoke, Korra bended an airpocket in the water. "C'mon, we left a ship not too far from here."

The large United nations fleet ship they had taken to the temple was too big to moor at the crescent shaped island so they had left it at a guard station and Korra had made an underwater path for them the rest of the way.

"Oh you are fucking kidding me." Ed deadpanned.

Korra smirked. "You really are Mr. Brave guy."

"This is no time to be scared of water, Brother." Al steered his brother toward the bubble.

"Al's right." Iroh said as they all gathered into the pocket of breathable air. "I'm worried about my mother. One or both of those men could be after her life right now."

"Don't worry, sir." Mei reassured him, clutching a struggling Shao Mei. "My brother and his guard are with her. No one will so much as touch her, I promise you."

* * *

Across the gates of Azulon, they could hear the Spring festival heartily underway.

"There's a million people out there." Ed breathed. "And these guys are blending into that crowd, without anyone being able to tell."

"Like I've been saying Ed." Mei said patiently. "Brother and Lanfan are adept at aura sensing. If those men get into fifty feet of that palace, they'll know about it."

Indeed when they were sensed by the two, having felt them get to the palace, Lin perked up and said

"Hey, Lanfan. You feel that?"

"Yes, sire."

Naga, who had been faithfully waiting for Korra on the steps, keeping Lin and Lanfan company, half growled half bayed.

"You feel it too, huh, girl?" Lin murmured in Xingese, burying his hands in her white fur.

"Lin." Ed addressed the black haired boy.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Remember that time we went…homunculi hunting?"

"Yeah."

"Think we can do that again?"

The grin that spread on Lin's face was uncomfortably reminiscent of just one such homunculi.

* * *

"Okay guys, stay here a bit, and we'll capture you some traitorous firebenders before this festival closes down for the day." Lin said confidently, shielding his eyes from the setting sun, drawing his saber.

"No way!" Al exclaimed

"You remember what happened last time. Don't be dumbasses guys." Ed's eyebrows contracted in concern.

"We can feel them. You guys can't. And don't worry nobody is probably losing limbs again."

"Ed, let's use Naga." Korra grabbed hold of Naga's reigns as Lin and Lanfan sprang from the crowded streets to balconies.

"Can the dog really find people?"

"She's an excellent tracker."

But they didn't have to go even a block because above them Lanfan was hissing "Where are you…?"

She felt a malignant aura skirt the main street, down an alley, up a ladder, through a door…so fast she couldn't get a bead on him. However, another evil aura stabbed at her sixth sense like a poison dart.

From the palace.

_Shit._

"Ed, we found the guy." Lin said offhandedly, jumping from a balcony infront of Naga.

"Guess who he was?"

"Who?"

"A distraction."

* * *

"I sense him!" Lanfan gasped, out of breath from running all the way to the palace.

'Me…too…" Lin wheezed.

"And…me…" Mei puffed.

"Where?" Korra demanded atop Naga, lokking around wildly for him.

"The…inner chamber…" Lanfan elaborated faintly half from exhaustion half from the implication which Iroh made explicit.

"Mother."

* * *

Doors flew open at Iroh's shouts for guards and the spectacle of the group dashing further and further into the palace.

Iroh ripped open the white and gold double door to the fire lord's private chambers and immediately scattered fire because as they predicted the Fire Lord was not alone. Nobu, the dark haired man they had arrested on Air Temple Island, was advancing on his mother.

"YOU" Mako yelled and threw himself at Nobu, automatically bending away Iroh's flame so as not to get burned.

"You" He repeated savagely, grabbing his wrists. Bolin silently bended soil from a nearby potted plant to restrain his legs. "If you're here, then who the hell led us on a wild goose chase?"

He hoped to the spirits he could get him to talk long enough to distract him from firebending with his breath.

"I can answer that, boy."

The door squeaked ominously shut.

A key turned in the lock.

A man stood in the doorway.

He hair was in a short topknot.

A/N: Duh Duh Duh! Well, here's part 1 of the conclusion of this arc. Look forward to part 2 :) As always, thanks for reading/favoriting/ and please review. :) I would love your opinions, it makes me happy to hear them and motivates me to write a lot.

Happy spring everybody!


	14. A Day of Reckoning Part 2

A Day of Reckoning Part 2

The sound of the lock clicking raised the hairs on Ed's neck.

Mako dropped Nobu, his hands falling from his color, his mouth agape.

"Akio!" Nobu cried in relief from under the other firebender.

He scrambled toward the slightly older man while Iroh hurried in the opposite direction, toward his mother.

"Are you alright, Mother?" He held her shoulders, helping her to her feet.

"of course, sweetie."

The man's eyes, Mako's shade of amber, swept around the room.

"So, Nobu. I take it Kaede failed." He observed calmly.

"Yeah, the kid fucked it up and got sent to the cooler." Nobu agreed.

"And he told us a lot about you guys, Nobu." Mako informed him, still trying to distract him.

Nobu twitched. "Pig-Ratted us out, the punk?"

"Nah."  
Mako spat, his accent unconsciously becoming more and more inner Republic City.

"He told us bout himself, mostly. Sad story."

Nobu spat too.

"Ain't any differ'nt'n yours. Or mine. I was a penniless firebender. Growing up in Triple Threat turf. You do the math."

"Yeah. That does sound familiar."

"And I never liked it any more than you. Wasn't violent as a kid. The Triple Threats made me that way. You're lucky, Mako. You got outta that shithole. Some of us didn't. Killing nonbenders cuz they didn't pay protection money, dragging kids like you offa the streets just to use…We just got sick of the life. So we ran."

Akio nodded. "Exactly. We were forced to do terrible crimes to survive. Tell me what makes more sense: hating firebending after that or continuing to live off it as you've done?"

"Don't talk to him that way."

Bolin pointed at Akio, red in the face with indignation.

"At least he made the best of it and tried not to hurt anyone. That's more than you guys did."

Akio frowned severely. "I see that as complacency. See, I too, lost my parents to firebenders."

"You..what?"

"Yes. And I've hated firebending ever since. Hated myself ever sense. That you haven't Mako, only means you're deluding yourself."

"Okay, yeah. Getting real tired of this conversation, ponytail."

Korra crackd her knuckled and opening her fists with a flick of her wrist gushed a small tornado of wind at the door.

Though it was locked, the strong gust chipped away at the hinges until it flew off into the hallway with a crash.

As the deafening winds died down and her hair settled back into place she pointed and said

"There's the door, pal."

Akio laughed. "I don't think so, Avatar."

"Oh but I do."

"Well I'm afraid you'll just have to be disappointed because we intend to complete our plan."

"And what plan is that? Killing the Firelord, getting rid of all benders? Like Amon?"

"That was the plan."

_C'mon, Kaede, don't be a baby_

_Would you rather stay a triple threat forever and kill more people dumbass?_

_I know Nobu, but we'd never get away with it. Zolt doesn't just let people leave. They'll hunt us down and kill us. Won't they, Akio?_

_Absolutely not. I have an idea_…

"Well…not originally." Nobu admitted, shrugging. "It started out, we just wanted to get the hell out of the triple threats."

"For over a year we've planned our escape. and we succeeded." Akio elaborated.

"We were still trying to figure out what to do when the Equalists began to mobilize. Here was our model for what to do next. We pretended to be nonbenders and joined rallies. And conveniently, Amon fell to the Avatar leaving a power vacuum and Sato's blueprints to steal for us to finish his work."

"And we aren't gonna leave it unfinished just because one little girls says so." Nobu sneered.

"Fair enough. But what if I bring some friends?"

"What frie-"

A massive version of the wind that blew out the door seared through the entire room. Ed caught a glimpse of glowing white eyes for a second as Korra sped across the room, grabbed both Akio and Nobu by the collars and slammed them bodily to the chamber floor.

"Oh, just some people." She said casually, the glow of her eyes melting into blue amidst the broken windows, strewn linen, and busted radio of the room.

"I see now. But a lot of allies are useless if they're only in one place." Akio said.

Korra raised her head dully.

Nobu was gone.

"Damnit!"

She sprinted out the frame where the chamber door had been.

"Keep Akio here, I'll be right back!"

"Be careful!" Mako yelled.

"I will!"

"Where? Where the hell is he?" Korra thought frantically, running haphazardly down hallways.

A bellow announced to her Naga had broken into the building and was now running beside her.

"Good girl!" Korra praised, grabbing hold of her white fur and heaving herself into the saddle.

Naga sniffed as she charged down the corridor until she slowed to a sniffling halt at an alcove covered by a red curtain with the Fire Nation royal insignia embroidered on it.

Korra ripped it to one side.

Nobu was crouching with a makeshift bomb he was hastily setting.

It happened in an instant.

He connected the timer with one hand and tried to burn Korra with the other.

Without thinking, she went into the avatar state, diverted the fire with a strong airbending attack and as it dissipated into a puff of smoke, she generated a bolt of lightning and sent it flying, and incinerating the bomb before it went off.

The scream broke Korra out of the avatar state.

Nobu had his hand on the device still and took the voltage right through his body.

By the time Korra oriented herself, he was lifeless.

The Royal Guard was taking Akio away and putting a white sheet on Nobu's body.

Iroh had explicitly ordered them not to question Korra and gave an incident report himself.

"I…didn't mean too…" Korra was saying, shocked and timid.

"I know…" Mako consoled her, hugging her protectively.

When they had heard the bomb being destroyed, they had thought for a minute she had been killed in a blast.

"Yeah, you did great." Ed smiled, coming up to her. "It's a shame about Nobu though."  
"I know." Korra grabbed the towel around her shoulders tighter. "He was trying to kill us so I don't regret it, I just…didn't mean to kill him."

"Well, it's a good thing you did." Lin glared at the corpse with contempt, striding up to Ed's side.

"But, it's just like Tarrlok said. That was just using bending to beat down people we don't like."

"Korra, that's stupid." Mako insisted fiercely. "He was trying to kill people. You were just protecting us."

"You're just exhausted. Come on, let's get you some lychee juice."

"Is it alcoholic? Because it better be alcoholic." Lin muttered crankily.

"You said it. This trip has been hell." Ed replied, looking behind his shoulder at him.

"And the festival's over too." Al lamented, looking out a large stained glass window where he could see tents being taken down and the smoke of cooking food becoming lower.

"Aw man and we were gonna make Ed drink that milk, too." Winry sighed.

"Hey, watch it…"

Aang leaned back in meditation with conflicting feelings under a large spirit banyan tree. On the one hand he was relieved Korra was unhurt but at the same time he agreed with her: Nobu hadn't had to die and he was both disappointed at the outcome and sorry for Korra because she had blood on her hands.

"Zhi, for exactly how long do you plan to eat bananas up there before you show yourself?"

"My apologies, Avatar. I was merely meditating myself on how to deal with this situation."

"What situation?"

"The other spirits are…not pleased with my conduct. Things in the human world are not going as they wish because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Avatar Korra was supposed to die."

"Die?"

"Yes. Those firebenders were supposed to have launched an attack on bender leaders and create a revolution where Amon failed, killing the Avatar and forcing her successor into hiding in the process."

Aang shivered.

"So…like the Fire Nation when I was a kid?"

"Like the Fire Nation."

"But Korra stopped them. How's that on you?"

"I sent the brothers to her. And the Xingese. It was that extra help that allowed Avatar Korra to restore order when she was supposed to have failed. That and my compliance in their raid of Wan Shi Tong's library makes the other spirits think my interference is destructive."

'And what does that mean for us?"

"It means the entire spirit world is against us. And they will try to kill Avatar Korra."

A/N: It's summer and that means updating! This is the end of this arc hope you enjoyed it. The next arc will revolved around the spirit world so stay tuned. Speaking fo which how exciting is it we got previews of book 2 and more on the spirits? It's so exciting! I love the random frightened water tribe villagers from the most recent promo hah

thanks for reading so far and please review! I love opinions! :)


	15. A Spiritual Awakening

Chapter 15: A Spiritual Awakening

"Hell yeah!"

Bolin cheered, sitting forward in the chair high in the grandstands of the probending arena. He spilled his sweet tea on the man sitting in front of him earning him glares.

"Siddown…" Mako grumbled, pulling him back into his seat. "Just watch the match, bro."

"Gah, sports are so stupid." Ed groaned, paying far more attention to the giant tub of popcorn that had been Al's bribe to keep him quiet.

"I didn't expect Al would want to go so much." Korra shouted to him over the din.

"Eh, Al's been into all kinds of athletic stuff since he got his body back." Ed shouted back.

Al was cheering wildly, between Bolin and Mei.

Mei looked around a few times and sighed dramatically.

"I wish Brother and Lanfan would just lighten up."

Invisible to the other spectators, Lin and Lanfan were guarding the exits. They had adamantly refused to be moved from the idea that it was necessary, from the moment Korra insisted they see the debut match of the arena's reopening.

Only a week had passed since their return to Republic City and they could all use the downtime and fun. But one incident of copycat terrorists convinced Lin and Lanfan there could be a lot more and because, like Air Temple Island, the arena had been infiltrated before, Lanfan suggested they act as guards on the night out.

Mei threw them sarcastic looks, munching on a bag of fireflakes obviously thinking they were weird and crazy for predicting danger.

"Give those here!" Korra laughed, grabbing the fireflakes from the row above and stuffing her face.

"Hey!"

Ed, who was sitting next to Korra, took a handful saying

"Share, pipsqueak!"

"You have popcorn, Ed!"

"Brother, be nice."

Al turned around and looked up from his seat beside Mei.

Mako, on Korra's other side, tried to ignore the argument and dipped his hand into the greasy bag on Korra's lap too.

Korra was just about to swipe what was left of Bolin's tea, but instead of a bulky teenaged boy, Aang was sitting on the bleachers.

"Ah! Aang…"

"Korra, I'm sorry I have to interrupt your fun with your friends, but this is important."

"What happened?"

"Zhi is in a lot of trouble with the spirit world."

"Why?"

"For bringing outworlders here. For letting you live."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story, but the spirits have turned on Zhi and want you dead."

"I'll be watching over you, but it is an extremely dangerous time. I want you to stay low, keep to Air Temple Island where you'll be safe, and under no circumstances go into the spirit world. Am I clear?"

And he explained what Zhi had said about the spirits and their objections to Korra's actions.

"But if the spirits are angry at the Avatar, aren't you in danger, too? And we can't just abandon Zhi. I have to go into the spirit world and try to fix this."

"The best way to fix this situation is to stay down until it blows over. You're likely to be safe if you stay away from the spirit world."

"But spirits can come here can't…"

But he was gone, and the match was over.

The crowd was screaming and everyone in their group was talking excitedly.

"Aw man, I can't believe the Toad Frogs won!"

Bolin threw his hands up, outraged.

"Look at it this way: when we're back in the ring, we can pulverize them easy." Mako said a little wistfully.

The Ferrets knew with Mako's fulltime job and Korra's training, they wouldn't be competing.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean Aang was there?"

Ed threw his empty popcorn bag into a trashcan on the dark street they were taking to the docks and rounded on Korra.

"What'd he say?"

"That the spirits are angry at Zhi and that they…"

"They what?"

"Nothing.'

"Well, so, why are they upset with him?" Mako joined in with Ed in grilling Korra and disposing of the group's waste. He bored a fatherly "you better tell the truth " stare into Korra while dumping Lin and Lanfan's several dozen hotdog cartons.

"Bringing the guys here." Korra qualified, pointing at the Amestrians and Xingese.

"They say you disturbed the spirits by stealing from Wan Shi Tong and changed our history by stopping Akio and his pals."

"Heh. Serves him right." Ed grunted., taking Bolin's empty cup of tea and shooting it into a trashcan.

"Anyone who thinks they can play god deserves what's coming to them."

"Please don't say that Ed." Winry whispered.

"Sorry, Winry."

"That's all well and good, Brother." Al said. "But aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Zhi brought us here to begin with. If the other spirits like, kill him, or…can spirits die?"

Korra shrugged.

"Well if they _can_ kill him, or hurt him, or imprison him, or whatever…Brother, how do we get home?"

"Oh shit. You're right."

"Of course I am, Brother."

"Well, is there any way to get to him, like to help him or something?"

"I don't know." Korra answered despairingly. "Aang just said to hang tight."

"Knowing he was talking to you?"

"Shut up, Ed."

"Wait, wait! Aang went to the spirit world when he was alive, right?" Bolin ventured.

"Yeah, so?"

"So maybe you can too!"

"You got a point, bro." Mako agreed. 'It's worth a shot."

"But you've never gone there yourself." Al said to Korra. "How're you gonna when you don't know how?"

"Offhand, I'd say have someone show me."

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Tenzin gritted out of gnashing teeth and a headache.

"Spirits are being hostile, Father directly told you to stay here, and you want to get to the spirit world."

"Tenzin, if Zhi dies, they'll never get home. We have to save him."

"That was you're argument when you went to Wan Shi Tong, and that's what started this mess."

"Fine." Korra ground out and stalked to the dining room where Pema was serving breakfast. But when her face was turned from Tenzin, she winked at Ed, lightening his downcast face. The gesture told him she had a plan, even if Tenzin wouldn't tell her how to get to the spirit world.

* * *

Korra did have a plan. She waited for nightfall and snuck into the meditation pavilion.

"Okay Korra, you can do this."

She breathed, concentrating hard. She tried to remember what Katara had told her about Aang's journeys into the spirit world.

_It was remarkable, little one. He did it without thinking even as a child._

What could she do without thinking?

Well, probending.

She tried imagining herself in a probending match, steadily and strategically dodging dirt, fire, and water to the opposite team's side. Only, the other side was the spirit world instead. Carefully, carefully…

"Woah!"

Korra was jolted out of the meditation exercise, like the shock that sometimes surprises people when they're falling asleep.

"Oh, holy…"

The brightness blinded her, the chirping birds were strange to ears hearing night bugs just a second ago. Warm grass instead of cement cushioned her, and an ancient tree sheltered her instead of the pavilion's roof.

She had made it to the spirit world.

She got up from the tree's shade in awe, looking around.

The grass leveled out into a swampy glade. She followed a sand bank, thinking it all looked normal except the color was off, more vivid.

From the other end, a man who looked like an itinerant holy man, with a staff, straw hat, and half-robe over cotton under robe slowly came nearer, seemingly in prayer.

"Avatar Korra, I guess?"

"Uh…y…yes…"

The priest's impassive face swiveled upward into a demonic smirk, the closed eyes opened red as he lunged too fast for a response.

* * *

"Ed!"

"Ed!"

"Ed, wake the hell up!"

"Ugh…Mako…? If you think I'm practicing firebending forms, you can stuff it. I've had enough fire for a lifetime."

"Ed, Korra's gone!"

Ed's eyes were instantly open. They met Mako's and he saw the same desperate, scared, and safe-loathing look he had felt knowing Winry had been taken hostage.

"Mako, I just called Asami." Pema rushed to the door breathless. "She's not there. And the arena, Toza said she's not there either."

"Damnit…"

Ed dashed out the door, struggling to dress.

"Where's Tenzin, ma'am?"

"Meditation pavilion."

Both boys ran there.

Tenzin stood, emotionless in the center of the pavilion.

"How can you be so calm?" Ed demanded, catching his breath from the run.

"I know where Korra is."

"Where?" Mako gushed out.

"The spirit world."

"How?" Ed exclaimed.

"I don't know. She found a way. That girl is talented and has more spiritual intuition than she's aware of."

"So how do we get to her?" Mako asked.

"You do not. I will get her."

"Like hell!" Ed shouted in disbelief. No way would he even think of abandoning a friend.

As Ed argued with Tenzin, Bolin showed up with Asami.

"Brought her, Bro. Woke Al and the others, too."

"Good going, Bolin."

Soon, all the teens were there, Lin and Lanfan instantly volunteering to scour the city, Mei promising to unleash Shao Mei on anyone who had hurt her, and Al was comforting Naga, who was in hysterics.

"You see, Tenzin?"

Ed gestured to his friends and brother.

"We all want to help."

"So let us." Mako begged.

"…Very well. Everyone sit down."

Ed followed his instructions nervously. He had learned meditation , both from Tenzin and from Teacher, but he was not confident in his skill with it.

"Imagine a peaceful place, a natural place. Focus on that and visualize yourself heading toward it, closer, closer…"

When Ed opened his eyes, instead of seeing the pavilion as he was sure he would, he was in a marsh, under a tree.

_I actually did it…_

But then, it wasn't different from getting to Truth's domain. In both instances, you just had to know what to do.

He was followed immediately by Lin, Lanfan, and Mei. All of them were used to meditation and got the hang of Tenzin's advice quickly. Next was Al, who had some experience from Izumi. Mako, Bolin, and Asami were last.

"Okay, let's follow that path." Mako ordered, getting up as soon as he arrived.

* * *

Tenzin took a deep breath, preparing to follow the kids himself. He was not about to let them do this alone.

"Wait, son."  
Tenzin's breath stopped.

"Father…?"

Opening his eyes he saw Aang as he remembered him being when he was a child, maybe eight or nine years old.

"Yes, Tenzin. It's me."

"But...why, Father? Why shouldn't I go? Korra is in danger!"

"Yes, but so is your family. The spirits may come here to find Korra. You have to protect my daughter-in-law and grandchildren."

"By the way…it's a shame things with Lin didn't work out, but Pema is a wonderful woman. And your children are the best young airbenders I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Father…"

"So protect them."

"Yes sir."

Aang was gone, and Tenzin heaved a sigh, getting up to inform Pema of what was going on.

"Korra…be safe."

* * *

"Over there!" Mako shouted authoritatively, running toward a tree with a large gnarled root.

They all followed him as they rounded the tree. As they did so, they heard a faint moaning…

And behind the root, curled in a ball was Korra, clutching her stomach, bleeding.

As Mako rushed to pick her up, Ed felt a wave of relief that they found her.

_That kid's going places in that police station._ He found himself thinking._ I've seen MPs that would have taken half a day to track her down._

Mako cradled her and inspected the wound.

"Heh…nasty, huh?" Korra tried to joke, coughing a little."Don't worry about me, though. The big guy's hurt worse."

For the first time, they noticed Zhi, covered in lacerations, barely breathing not far from Korra.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please do comment to let me know what you think!

All the book 2 news is making me excited for all the spirits, and I'm really happy to finally be writing this arc. I planned on having a spirit world arc in it for a long time, since SDC (a year ago holy crap) revealed the spirit world would be such a big part of book 2, and the recent promos with the dark spirits are making me even more excited to do it. Book 2 will probably contradict alot of it, for example I don't know if Korra will have ever been to the spirit world by the start of the book. But oh well, it's fun to write.

By the way, when this story is over, and book 2 has aired, I was planning to do a sequel to A Painless Lesson that takes place between books 2 and 3. What do you think, would you guys be interested?


	16. An Argument

A/N: It's coming to the final stretch of the story! And good timing because SDCC is coming up fast. Excited for the Korra panel! It was last year's Korra panel that inspired me to write this story, so my goal is to post the final chapter before this year's or at least on the day of. Thank you for reading for so long! And I appreciate reviews :)

Chapter 16: An Argument

"C-could you get me to some water, Mako?" Korra whispered, snapping everyone out of staring at Zhi. "There's a stream just down the path."

"O-of course, Korra" He answered, shaken, picking her up deftly at once and going as fast as he could in the direction she indicated.

There was indeed a small blue spring along the way. When Mako set her down, she cupped her hands in the icy water and it began to illuminate them.

"You're going to heal yourself?" Ed asked, hovering around her like everyone else.

"I don't see any other waterbenders here, do you?"

As she applied the water to her stomach Asami asked

"But what happened, Korra? Why were you attacked?"

"Were you trying to protect that spirit?" Lanfan guessed. "Did another spirit attempt to kill it and hurt you when you interfered?"

"That's not…quite what happened…"

"Then what did?" Winry asked.

"…I wasn't hurt protecting Zhi. Zhi…was hurt protecting me."

"What? Why?" Mako pressed.

"Well, uh…the spirits, they aren't just after Zhi, they…they want to kill me too."

"And you didn't tell us!?" Mako shouted.

"Can we do this later? Zhi got it pretty bad, I need to heal him."

Al and Bolin lifted the heavy bleeding creature to the river bank and Korra began to administer water, trying to bring him back to consciousness.

"So what went on? Who did this?" Ed asked, holding Zhi's head up.

"Spirit tricked me. He disguised himself. Slashed my belly in a second. Zhi appeared out of nowhere. He fended him off, but got this for his trouble." Korra pressed her hands deeper into the gaping wound.

"It's alright, girl." Zhi mumbled, coming to himself.

"Oh thank goodness, I was afraid you'd bled out." Korra sighed in relief.

"I am a spirit, child. We are strong."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Okay, okay, back up." Mako interrupted. "You two need to tell us what's going on."

They explained what Korra had left out, about why the spirits were determined to kill the Avatar.

"So that's why Aang warned you not to go here, huh…" Ed realized.

"Indeed I had hoped to resolve this myself, young lady." Zhi said, raising his head in Ed's arms toward Korra who was still healing him.

"I'm sorry, Zhi" She answered while she worked. "I was just trying to help. Where did you come from, anyway?"

"I was trying to locate Wan Shi Tong's secret entrance."

"Secret entrance?"

"Yes. He must have a way of getting into the spirit world from his library, otherwise he'd be cut off."

"Last time I checked, that guy wants to murder all of us." Al said. "How's finding him going to help us any?"

"If we can convince him to forgive us we can stand more of a chance." Zhi explained. "It was he who rallied the spirits against us out of revenge. He told them of my interference in both worlds knowing they would not stand for it."

"So if we can get him to lay off, you think he'll call off his buddies?" Korra concluded, grasping his logic.

"Yes."

"Then, where's this entrance?" Lin wondered. "Lanfan, let's go. We're going to turn this area upside down looking for anything that has traces of that owl spirit's aura."

"No need, boy." Zhi rasped. Korra was almost done, and the process was tiring him. "I've found it. When the young Avatar is finished, I will take you all to it."

A half an hour later he stretched contentedly, shaking his fur, fully healed.

"Ahh…Thank you, girl."

"No problem. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I could do anything for you. I've never healed a spirit before."

"But you were taught by the best, were you not?"

"You know about Katara?"

"All the past Avatars are acquainted with us spirits and all of them enjoy talking about their loved ones. Now, follow me."

Past the marsh was a clearing that was a border between it and a deep forest. They cut through it into the woods.

"There!" Zhi said.

He was looking at the largest in a cluster of trees. It had a humongous hole carved in its side, like the kind owls lived in.

"Of course." Ed muttered sarcastically.

"This was likely his home at one point and he converted it into a portal when he changed his domain to his library." Zhi said. "Come now. We cannot waste time."

"Oh, Tenzin's going to _kill_ us…" Korra breathed, stepping into the portal.

"Totally" Bolin agreed, following her.

"Worth it!" Al said, going after Bolin.

"Hopefully." Mako commented, going in as well.

"Winry, you stay here." Ed ordered.

"No way! I'm not leaving you when the last time you guys came back hurt! Besides, our goal is to keep him from attacking, right? I'll be fine."

"…Okay."

Asami, Lin and Lanfan went through after Ed and Winry. The darkness of the forest was replaced by the darkness of the old library and the moldy smell of dead leaves with that of old books.

They all looked around this time to find and not avoid Wan Shi Tong.

A woosh startled them. Wan Shi Tong was staring down their necks severely.

"And what do you want now? More of my property?"

"A favor." Zhi said levely.

"Oh?"

"I request you go to the other spirits and retract your complaints against me and Avatar Korra. Please, forgive our dishonorable transgressions against you. We truly beg your forgiveness."

"Humph. You know, I was almost ready to forgive humans after what Avatar Aang did. When you came to me and told me Avatar korra would be here, a little part of me was willing to accept it. I'm glad I did not, because what did she do? Steal. Just like Aang. It convinced me humans never change after all, that all they do is recreate horrible deeds in a cycle. I will not forgive that."

"We only stole because you wouldn't let us look at them and we needed them!" Korra shouted. "Look, we are all sorry. But unless you forgive us, Ed and his friends can never go home."

"Even if it was and I forgave you, the spirits still decided you and Zhi have to die. I told them about you out of revenge but they really do believe your interference needs to be punished. My retracting my grievances can't change that."

"Well now, what's this I hear, Brother?"

Everyone followed the voice and the bright light emanating from that direction. It was a lion twice the size of the ones Ed had seen in science textbooks as a child and he glowed solid gold.

"B-brother Shizi…" Wan Shi Tong faltered, obviously not happy this spirit (was it a spirit?) overheard him.

"Who. What." Korra said to Zhi in a stilting whisper.

"Shizi, the lion spirit. He's one of the most powerful animal spirits there is. He's probably the one who decided we needed to be eliminated."

"This is very interesting, Brother Wan Shi Tong." Shizi continued. "I come to pay my respects and I find you've incriminated Brother Zhi and the Avatar out of revenge and not duty. Hmmm…what shall I do?"

"Brother Shizi, I..."

"Aha! I've got it. Instead of punishing you, or our friends here" Shizi tossed his mane at Zhi and Korra. "We shall hold a trial."

"T-trial, sir?" Wan Shi Tong almost squeaked.

"Is there, like, a court in the spirit world?" Ed asked Zhi.

"Maybe it's like the court martial office back at home, Brother." Al suggested.

"There is none young man." Shizi answered for Zhi. "But several high ranking spirits convened to decide what to do about this situation. They shall do so again to determine if Brother Wan Shi Tong's accusation is correct and what shall be done."

Without another word, he bounded on strong paws down an aisle of books and disappeared.

"Well…at least we're safe for now." Al pointed out happily.

"Yes, but what happens when the trial starts?" Asami said gloomily. "Wan Shi Tong tattled on us because he was bitter, but the truth is we did do those things."

"Yes, our chances look slim even if Wan Shi Tong looks bad now." Zhi agreed. "I did interfere in the history of your world. Forgive me boys…"

He looked Ed and Al in the eyes.

"I should have never brought you to this place."

"Ah, well…no big deal." Ed mumbled.

"We actually had a lot of fun!" Al said.

"Regardless, It was foolish. Aang warned me against it. He was right."

"Yes, I was, Zhi."

Again, a new voice echoed from the walls behind them. Aang was amidst the bookcases.

"But we can get out of this. We're going to help you."

As he came closer, past Avatars began to appear, flanking him. When he got right up to Korra, Roku, Kiyoshi, Kuruk and Yangchen were beside him. Aang placed a strong hand on Korra's shoulder.

"We have a chance."


	17. A Trial and an Ending

_A/N: In honor of San Diego Con this week, here is the final chapter of A Painless Lesson. It's a little sad to wrap up the first chapter story I put up, but I sincerely hope you like it and I'm grateful to everyone who has followed this story. Thank you guys and let's keep our fingers crossed for the Korra panel!_

A Trial and an Ending

Shizi sat on his haunches regally. He had called the powerful animal spirits to his meditation pavilion that was in the heart of the forest Wan Shi Tong had his portal tree. It was a large patio like structure made with white marble and in the far end was a raised dais where he sat surveying his guests. Flanking him were Hebi the snake spirit and Zo the elephant spirit looking gravely at the humans before them.

Everyone sat formally with their legs folded under them, from Ed and Al at the far right and Lin on the far left. Korra, in the very center gulped, intimidated by the task ahead.

Kuruk shook her shoulder playfully.

"It's gonna be okay, kiddo."

"We're all right here with you" Yangchen promised her.

"How are we gonna argue outa this one Brother?" Al whispered at the end of the line.

"I dunno. But all those Avatars on our side have to count for something. They have to listen, right?"

"Hopefully…"

They winced as Shizi roared for silence.

"I assume, Brothers, you know why we are here." He began

Hebi and Zo nodded. Zhi and Wan Shi Tong, directly in front of the humans, stiffened.

"Our Brother Zhi stands accused of breaching another Spirit's rightful domain and changing the flow of the human world's history. How does he plead?"

"Not guilty, Brother." Zhi announced firmly.

Ed winced again. He knew from experience that courts often made verdicts that suited them, and this lion guy was clearly not on their side. This was a losing battle.

"I was within my rights." Zhi argued. "These boys were going on a journey. In case you've forgotten, that is my jurisdiction."

"But why send them here?" Hebi hissed in confusion. "Why not direct them in their own world?"

"He had to!" Al interjected.

There was muffled conversation among the three spirits.

"Why do you say that, boy?" Shizi asked.

"It's true!" Ed confirmed. "We wanted to see new places and learn new things. Zhi thought he should send us here because there are places we've never heard of."

"It's one thing to see a new place you've heard of, but a different world? You'd learn a lot more that way!" Al explained.

"And we basically know everything about alchemy anyway. Learning about bending gave us a new perspective on it. That's more than just reading more books on alchemy. We've done that our whole lives."

"Not only that, Wan Shi Tong had books we've never seen. We learned technical aspects of alchemy that haven't been known in our world for centuries."

"Do you see now, Shizi, why it was necessary for them to come here, from Zhi's point of view?" Aang challenged. "And why they disturbed an honored spirit? Wan Shi Tong has even taken his accusations back."

"Well, yes, that is true…" Wan Shi Tong mumbled, flustered.

"But there is still the matter of the Avatar's survival." Zo spoke deeply.

"What, that she should have died, if not for Ed and everybody?" Mako snapped. "That's a load of crap."

"Now hold on, son…" Aang gasped.

"Let the boy stand up for himself, Aang." Kiyoshi cut in serenely. "He will show them we will not stand and be passive in this ridiculous predicament."

"Why is that, young man?" Shizi demanded.

"This is foolish talk." Zo insisted. "I am the spirit of time. I know what should be. So why do you contradict us?"

"Because for one thing, Korra wouldn't fail, and for two, if no one else was there to save her, I would."

"The boy is right, Shizi." Kuruk's voice resonated across to the dais. "She was not going to die. If the otherworlders were not there, and the boy could do nothing, we would have stepped in."

"You have let an Avatar die before." Shizi pointed out. "Avatar Aang famously died once as a child and returned to the living."

"By the grace of the Spirits." Aang reminded him. "Which you should extend to Korra as well."

"Besides" he said "Those terrorists were no princess Azula of the Fire Nation. They had neither smarts or skill quite good enough to kill one of us."

"Hey Mister Lion person?" Ed interrupted. "Did you guys stop to think you were wrong?"

"Impossible!" Zo blustered. "I am always correct."

"It's just… coming here, I've begun to realize things happen for a reason, and you might not expect them. Like when Zhi took us here, I was mad, and thought 'this can't be happening.' But it's been a good experience, we learned a lot and made some friends even,so…"

"So maybe instead of trying to make everything conform to what you think should happen, you should accept the flow of things as they do happen." Al continued for his brother. "If Korra lived when you thought she'd die, you should let it go."

"Or you may fly too close to the sun and burn if you try too hard." Ed concluded.

"You did not expect Avatar Aang to be frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years." Kiyoshi argued. "But it happened and you did nothing. Who gives you the right to interfere now?"

"You are arguing we should not play god." Shizi stated. "Unfortunately, we are very close to such. I am sorry, but the spirit world has rules like the human one. I appreciate and understand your arguments, but Avatar Korra was meant to die. And die she shall have to."

"Impeccable logic, Shizi." Roku spoke up for the first time. "But you forget one crucial element of ours."

His eyes glowed and on cue, so did every other Avatars' present, even Korra's. The blue past lives melted into one and suddenly Roku was speaking from her.

"We are much like gods ourselves. Kill the girl and you will have the wrath of a thousand Avatars on the Spirit World. How is that for your peace and your balance you treasure?"

Shizi roared and was prepared to leap.

"Brother, wait." Hebi shouted.

Slowly, the hair on Shizi's back flattened, and the glow left Korra's eyes.

"What was that?" She muttered groggily.

"Okay, Avatar." Shizi said, growling under his breath. "We do not want a war between the Avatars and the Spirits. Our goal in killing you was to right the balance of the cycle so that the Avatar might continue to do the Spirit world's job on Earth best. But that obviously cannot happen if we make enemies of you."

"So…you'll let her live?" Aang asked, now separated from Korra.

"We will."

"And Zhi?"

"He shall live."

"YES!" Ed shouted. He hugged Al and Winry tightly.

"We did it, Brother! Korra's okay!"

"And so is Zhi! He can still send us home someday!" Winry cheered.

"I can do so now, if you wish, girl." Zhi's voice rumbled quietly over their celebrations.

"N-now…?" Ed gulped.

A silence fell over the trio. They looked longingly to the other teens.

Mako, Bolin, and Asami who were in the middle of hugging Korra looked at them in resigned understanding. Korra's happy grin was wiped away at the realization too.

They were leaving. They were never seeing each other again.

Korra's friends disentangled themselves from her and walked sedately to them.

"W-why now?' Al choked out.

"What you've said at Shizi's trial shows me you have learned much. You have gotten what you seek, and so my job is done. I may return you to your world and your lives. Further, bringing you here has caused many problems and I question if I did the wrong thing in the first place."

"No. No you didn't." Ed stated simply, looking Korra in the face, mirroring her sad expression.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." She said.

"But not forever." Aang said.

"What do you mean? If we leave, we can't just hop worlds." Ed said.

"Well, not precisely that, but…" Aang explained. "You've developed meditation techniques, haven't you? You can speak, or even see one another with that. And you managed to get to the spirit world. Get here again and go the right way, and you'll end up in our world."

"Really?" Al exclaimed joyously.

"Of course. It's not world hopping but it's no different from taking a cross country trip."

The teens beamed at each other.

"So I suppose this is goodbye for now." Asami qualified.

"Yeah. Seeya, bro." Bolin enveloped Al in a bearhug. "keep pumpin' that iron."

"You too, Bo."

"Take care." Ed gave Korra a high five and smiled warmly at Mako.

"You too, pal."

"Take care of yourself, man."

"The minute I write out the blueprints, I'll show you!" Winry was telling Asami, shaking her hand vigorously.

"Looking forward to it."

"Ready?"

Zhi asked. He was standing by a dark portal, the kind that originally whisked them away.

"Yup!" Ed grinned, in much higher spirits knowing his friends were not gone forever.

"Let's go home, Brother." Mei said to Ling happily.

Lin and Lanfan smiled.

"See you!" Ed shouted behind him, as the portal swallowed them.

* * *

"Woo, was that an adventure." Korra sighed, as she Mako, Bolin and Asami appeared in the mediation pavilion and walked to the house. "I need to drink a gallon of lychee juice and sleep for like a week"

"Oh! We didn't give Al the recipe!" Bolin realized.

"We can anytime, now." Asami said.

"Oh, I guess that's true…."

"Korra!?" Tenzin shouted, running toward them.

"Thank the spirits you're safe, I was going to follow you, but Father said to stay. What happened to Ed and the others?"

"They're…gone."

"I see. What happened?"

Korra explained what happened in the spirit world.

"I'm glad they finally managed to get home. I hope they visit again soon, now that they won't be stranded here."

"Me too." Korra said.

"By the way, Korra, while you were gone, I received a phone call for you from your Uncle Unalaq."

"Oh! Geez, I forgot the festival was coming up…"

* * *

_Epilogue_

"Come on, buddy, stop running!" Ed shouted, chasing a surprisingly fast two year old around the room. Roy, his oldest son, had been antsy because he had to stay still for a family photo.

"Come on, it's dinner time!" Winry called, appearing in the hallway, holding the baby, Daniel.

"I'm trying, but Roy won't hold still." Ed complained. "I swear, it's a never ending circus with these two."

"Hey, we're lucky." Winry said. "Mako and Korra just had _twins_."

She gestured to a picture on the hallway corkboard of the proud parents beaming tiredly, both holding a newborn infant, Korra laying in the air temple master bedroom's king sized bed.

"Heh, yeah, your right. Man, I wonder how they're doing? With them having Tonraq and Kuzon and us having Dan, we haven't spoken in ages."

"Why don't we visit?"

"With the kids? I dunno, the spirit world's not exactly kid friendly."

"We can wait until Dan's old enough to be left with Granny for a while."

Ed glanced at pictures they had collected from their last two visits to Republic City, first when Mako and Korra were married and again right before Korra became pregnant. There was one of Al and Bolin lifting weights, of Winry and Asami test driving a Satomobile, of himself sparring with Mako and Korra, of them eating at Narooks, of Jinora showing off her tattoos to Winry…

"Yeah, okay. I'll tell Korra but she better as hell not rope me into babysitting."

The End

kay playfully.


End file.
